


Let the Games Begin

by chocobanana



Series: Let The Games Begin [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Fluff, Games, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Romance, Smut, The king game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their latest v app video in a hotel room, GOT7 has got some time on their own and feels a bit bored. They decide to play a game of truth or dare. It starts out rather simple, but sometimes things might go a bit too far and then you can't go back anymore. (incl. Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever and more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of couples will probably get involved during it and they'll play some other games as well but I will also focus on some couples more directly later on. *coughs* MarkJin *coughs* but that's just one of them. Please tell me if you like it :)

It was only 9pm and for once Jinyoung felt bored as he lay on his bed in a hotel room, watching Youngjae and Mark play around with their cell phones. They were probably posting something on Instagram or doing stuff on Youtube, but Jinyoung had never really gotten the hang of those things. Surely he knew how to use them but he rarely took any selfies, feeling rather untalented when it came to that. He simply wasn’t someone who liked to share every single thing with the whole world. Most of his life was already in the spotlight anyways. If he wasn’t an idol, he probably wouldn’t even have such accounts, but he knew his fans would wanna see him even more often than they did right now. They wanted to take part in his private life as well, even if it was only through a picture or a short video. Right. His fans. They had finished their schedule quite early today, so he figured he could do something for his fans when he was already feeling bored right now.

“Hey guys, we haven’t done a video on the V app for a while. You guys wanna do one?” Jinyoung asked, sitting up on his bed as he waited for an answer.

“Sure, sounds good,” Youngjae said while Mark just nodded along.

They decided to gather everyone in one room, knowing the fans would probably wanna see the other guys as well. At least Jinyoung wouldn’t feel so awkward if they did a V app video, since he could do it together with the other guys. It just seemed easier than trying to get a good angle on a picture and maybe trying to make it look better with some kind of filter, trying to think of something to write underneath. It just wasn’t really his thing. So doing a video with the guys was the best and easiest solution to please the fans.

He sat together on the bed with Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom at first while some of the others joined in and they just randomly talked about their schedule and their plans for the future. Mark was even nice enough to mention that it was his idea to do a video for the fans, which meant he could take some time before needing to post something again. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to interact with his fans, he’d just rather do it in person on a show than by taking a picture of himself.

When they finished their video, their manager who was watching them left the room, probably getting ready for bed but the guys weren’t tired yet. They didn’t have much time to themselves usually, so they wouldn’t just go to sleep right away.

“Let’s play a game,” Jackson suddenly suggested, flopping down on one of the 3 beds in the room.

“Like what?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow but definitely seeming interested, while he was still leaning over Yugyeom’s lap with his upper body.

“Like truth or dare? Or something else. Just something fun,” Jackson said, looking at the others for any hints of agreement or other suggestions.

“Sound fun. I’m up for it,” Jinyoung said, feeling like Jackson had just read his mind and knew that he was a bit bored and wanted to play around.

The others agreed, sitting across from each other on two of the beds as they waited for Mark who had just taken a shower during the V app video but was now coming out of the bathroom again. He looked a bit confused at first when they were all staring at them but soon agreed to join in, making Jackson scootch over a bit to sit on one of the beds as well.

“So who’s gonna start?” Jaebum asked, looking around before Yugyeom told him to go ahead if he already asked for it.

“Wait,” Mark interrupted when the leader was about to ask someone. “What happens when we don’t wanna do a dare or answer the truth? There should be some kind of penalty if someone refuses.”

“True,” Jackson nodded his head before thinking about it. “The loser has to...”

“Jackson, you if you’re going to suggest something, you better make sure it’s something that won’t get anyone in trouble when we’re in public,” Jaebum said quickly, knowing that the boy could come up with the weirdest ideas. “So only go for things that stay inside or just can’t be seen by anyone! This actually goes for every dare as well.”

“Yeah yeah,” Jackson rolled his eyes a bit. “I know that. I wasn’t going to ruin anyone’s image. I was just gonna say, the loser has to shave off all their pubes. No one would see that.”

Everyone stared at him either blankly or was scrunching their nose, wondering why he always had such weird ideas. Jackson on the other hand seemed totally satisfied with his idea.

“Right. Then who is going to check that when it’s done?” Bambam asked with narrowed eyes, clearly not liking the suggestion, but then again, it was supposed to be a punishment.

“It’s just between us, right? I’m sure you’ve seen someone in this room naked before,” Jackson laughed while the others were looking at each other, knowing that it was true. When you live together, you would eventually see one or the other by accident, whether you came in while they were changing or forgetting a towel for the shower. There could be many reasons why any of them had seen another naked, but it was usually by accident and not someone looking at it on purpose to check something. Therefore it might still feel a bit awkward but in the end they all agreed. They also knew that Jackson could come up with even weirder things, so it was easier to just go with this penalty. Making it too easy would also mean that someone might back out of a dare too quickly because the punishment was easier to do. That wouldn’t be effective.

“Alright. So go ahead, Jaebum. You were going to start, right?” Jackson tilted his head a bit and the leader nodded again.

“Okay, let’s start with the youngest,” he grinned a little and looked at Yugyeom who sitting right next to him. “Truth or dare?”

“Uhm, I’ll start with a truth,” he answered, not really wanting to be the first who would have to do whatever crazy things one of his hyungs came up with.

“Oh sex question!” Jackson jumped in excitedly before sitting back, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung who was sitting to his left side.

“What?” Jaebum looked at him confused before realizing what he meant. Yugyeom wanted to argue that it wasn’t Jackson’s turn but nobody really cared. “Okay, have you had sex then?”

“Well,” the youngest started, not really feeling comfortable with everyone’s eyes on him. “No,” he mumbled but everyone could hear it clearly in the silence that was filling the room. He seemed a bit embarrassed but no one was thinking about making fun of him. They simply nodded their heads, wanting to go on with the game and waiting for him to ask the next person.

“Truth or dare, Mark?” Yugyeom asked, waiting for an answer when the oldest boy chose to do a dare.

“I’m not good with coming up with dares,” the younger rubbed the back of his neck before Bambam leaned closer and whispered something into his ear, making him chuckle. “How about, you give someone a hickey on their neck?”

“I don’t think it would be good to have a hickey on your neck. It’s not that cold at the moment, so that the person could hide it with a scarf or something,” Jinyoung reminded him.

“Oh right, then maybe you can put on lipstick and just leave a really visible mark on someone’s neck,” he said, trying to make it similar at least.

“Fine;” Mark nodded and looked around. “Where do I get lipstick? And whose neck do I have to ravish?” he laughed while Bambam got up to get some lipstick from the bathroom. According to him it had already been there before, as part of their stage make up, and didn’t belong to him.

“I say you can choose whoever you want to as long as it’s not me,” Yugyeom added, sitting back satisfied because he wouldn’t be involved.

Mark put the lipstick on and looked at the other guys who had all already looked somewhere else, so he just sat up and grabbed Jackson’s neck as he was sitting right next to him. He pulled him closer with both of his hands, even when the other was still trying to pull away a bit but finally managed to get his lips on his neck. He pressed them hard against his skin, making sure to get as much lipstick on there as possible and then pulled back again with a grin.

“There you go,” he chuckled, rubbing some left over lipstick away from his lips.

“Okay, can I rub it off again now?” Jackson asked, making a face although he didn’t even seem to mind that much, so it looked more playful than serious.

“No, keep it on. It looks pretty, hyung,” Bambam laughed and the other’s agreed, making the other shake his head a bit but also giving in.

“Fine. Who’s next?” Jackson asked before Mark asked Youngjae is he chose truth or dare.

 “I’ll go for a dare as well!” Youngjae said confidently, not wanting to seem like a coward although he was quite scared of what the others could come up with and make him do.

“Okay,” Mark thought about it for a moment. “Oh, I know something,” he suddenly got up, walking over to the mini fridge of the room and got something out of it in a glass before coming back to sit next to Jackson on the bed. He grinned and held out the glass for the other.

“You can put those ice cubes into your boxers and let them melt in there.”

“What?” Youngjae’s eyes widened a little.

“Go ahead,” Mark said, while the others laughed, clapping their hands at the idea. The younger boy just groaned and took the glass, letting out a sigh.

“This is horrible,” he said, shaking his head while the group just stared at him and waited for him to put the ice in there. Youngjae opened his pants a bit and looked at the ice cubes again. There were 5 of them and it would probably take a bit until they were all melted.

With another sigh, he quickly poured them into his boxers, not wanting to take too long and just get it over with but he wished he hadn’t. He wanted to scream but he just groaned loudly, wanting to jump up but Jaebum was holding him down. If he moved around too much, the ice might just drop down and get away, which they surely wanted to avoid, making it more fun.

“Jaebum, truth or dare?” Youngjae groaned, almost sounding like he was in pain as he started whining.

“I think I’ll go for a truth,” the leader laughed, surely not wanting to get such problems himself.

“Urgh,” Youngjae was clearly disappointed as he had wanted to take revenge on someone even if he it wasn’t Jaebum’s fault he was freezing. “Let’s see. Have you ever been caught masturbating by anyone?”

Jaebum froze and bit his lips, his eyes landing on Jinyoung who was staring right back at him before they quickly looked elsewhere. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Mhm,” the leader finally nodded his head a bit, immediately getting everyone’s attention and even Youngjae was quiet for that moment, staring at him curiously. “J-Jinyoung...did.”

There was a small gasp and everyone turned their heads over to Jinyoung right away as if asking if it was true. Jinyoung just wanted to disappear, suddenly feeling a small blush on his cheeks come up. He didn’t even know why he felt embarrassed although he wasn’t really the one in the awkward position.

“Well, yes. It was back during our JJ Project time. I just opened the door and immediately closed it again when I saw what was going on. No big deal,” he tried to play it off while the others just grinned and tried not to laugh, wondering how awkward the situation must have been afterwards.

“Okay, Bambam. Your turn!” Jaebum spoke up, hoping he could get their attention on something else.

“I’ll choose dare,” the Thai boy said, crossing his arms as he sat up and waited for his dare.

“Guys, can I change my pants, please?” Youngjae suddenly interrupted. “The ice cubes are melted but it feels really uncomfortable to sit in wet pants.”

Mark chuckled and nodded his head as he was the one who’d given him the dare. The younger boy got up immediately and looked around for something to change into. It wasn’t even his room but it wouldn’t be the first time they’d share some of their clothes.

“Hey Bambam, since you’re so in love with yourself all the time. How about, you dance in front of that mirror as if you’re trying to seduce someone, which in this case will be yourself,” Jaebum grinned as he told him his dare. Jackson and Jinyoung were giving him thumbs up, already laughing at the idea.

“Fine,” Bambam nodded, playing it off more confidently than he actually was as he got up to get in front of the mirror. He waited until Youngjae sat down again, while Yugyeom put on some music on his phone to dance to until he started. He swayed his hips and moved around, staring into the mirror as if he was seeing the hottest person on earth in there.

The other guys were laughing loudly, clapping their hands but still cheering him on at the same time. It was hilarious and definitely the right dare for this boy. Jaebum let it go on for quite a while until Jinyoung and Youngjae already had tears in their eyes, having a hard time to breathe when Bambam looked like he was about to kiss the mirror.

“Okay, okay. You can stop,” the leader said, waving him off to make him come back. “You did a good job there.”

“Thanks,” Bambam answered. Even if he tried to play if off in a cool way, it was still clear that he felt quite embarrassed but at least it was over.

“Jinyoung hyung, truth or dare?” Bambam asked, sitting down on the bed again, next to Yugyeom.

“I think I’ll prefer a truth,” Jinyoung said. He had wanted to take a dare before but now that it was his turn, he just didn’t feel like it was a good idea anymore.

“Oh, good. Tell me, have you ever fantasized about any of the guys in here? Like, in a sexual way,” the Thai boy asked, always having wondered about this since he did question his sexual preferences sometimes. The other had never admitted any of it, of course, but he had never truly denied it either.

“What?” Jinyoung stared at him. His heart had almost dropped into his pants. Bambam had asked him before if he’d ever kissed a guy or thought about it at least and he just wasn’t sure how to answer that. He never wanted to tell anyone what was really going on in his mind and now Bambam was putting him right on the spot and he knew he couldn’t lie.

Everyone else was staring at him just as curiously. The fact that he took so long to answer and didn’t say no right away, could only mean that he had actually fantasized about at least one of them. Their eyes were already wide and everyone was waiting for an answer, not even sure if they wanted to hear their names or not.

“I...I may have thought about someone before. Just kissing him, not...” Jinyoung stuttered, really not wanting to say it. It didn’t even matter what he had thought about doing with that person. The fact that he had any thoughts like that at all would probably make things awkward, which he had wanted to avoid by keeping it to himself.

“Well, tell us,” Jackson pushed him a little, really wanting to know now which one of them it would be.

“Just...” Jinyoung rubbed the back of neck nervously and sighed a little. “Mark.” He mumbled, giving the other a short glance before looking down again. After that it was quiet. Neither of them knew what to say or where to look and the silence was awkward, just like he’d expected.

“You should ask someone now,” Mark suddenly said, breaking the silence finally.

“What?” Jinyoung looked up confused and flustered, not sure what he had meant with that.

“I mean, you should ask someone if he wants a truth or a dare,” the oldest boy smiled a bit shyly.

“Oh, right,” the other nodded his head and then glared at Bambam a little. It was all his fault and he should pay for that.”Bambam, truth or dare?”

“Uhm, I think I want another dare. That seems to be easier to me,” he chuckled.

“Well, if it’s so easy for you then, get yourself hard by staring at the guy of your choice,” Jinyoung smirked, wondering if the other will think this is easy as well.

“What? No way! I’m not the one who gets turned on by any of them like you do! That’s unfair,” the Thai boy groaned.

“Well, it does not involved anything public or any after effects,” Jaebum said, reminding him of the rules although he did sound a bit sorry.

“So what’s it gonna be? Are you gonna do it or should I get you a razor?” Jinyoung asked, not showing the slightest bit of compassion.

The other guys just watched quietly, still feeling a bit awkward about the situation before and not even thinking about interfering with this, while Bambam thought about his options.

“I’ll take the razor,” the younger one said grumpily, while Jinyoung seemed more than satisfied.

“He can do that tomorrow,” Jaebum said. “It’s getting late now anyways, so maybe we should head to bed,” he suggested and the others agreed. They got up from the beds and said goodnight, some of them leaving for their room, only leaving Jackson, Bambam and Jinyoung behind who were staying in this room.

“We should play again some times,” Jackson said as he lay down on his bed, which only got him a small scoff and a grunt from the other two. “Oh come on. It was fun. I mean it’s just a game, so don’t take it too seriously.”

 

\---

 

**_Author's Note: Please tell me what you think, so that I'll know if I should continue this or not. Thank you!_ **


	2. Never Have I Every 1

The next few days seemed a bit awkward. Nobody talked about the game and just tried to focus on work. The only time it came up again, was to check if Bambam had actually shaved everything off and didn’t try to get away with anything else. Jackson was the one who made sure it was done right, as he had been the one who suggested it and had mentioned before that it didn’t seem like a big deal to him. So except for Bambam’s complaints about it being itchy and uncomfortable which certainly reminded everyone of that night, everyone just tried to focus on something else.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice the way Mark was looking at him every now and then. He wasn’t sure if the other thought he was weird for having any kinds of thoughts like this or if he was wondering if Jinyoung would actually kiss him or maybe even if he’d like it. Maybe it was a mix of everything because the oldest boy seemed quite confused about the situation.

He also seemed a bit more distant, which was something that Jinyoung had wanted to avoid. They didn’t even talk much but it already seemed awkward. It might have been better to talk about it, but both of them seemed a bit embarrassed and didn’t wanna make that first move to bring up the topic.

It didn’t come up until they were in their hotel room again, all together in one room to talk about some stuff with their manager before he left them alone. Bambam and Yugyeom were already about to get up and leave to their room, when Jackson grabbed the youngest one’s hand.

“Hey, how about we play another game?” he smiled, trying to pull him back and make him sit down.

“Are you serious?” Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow. Weren’t things already awkward enough?

“Why? It was fun! Don’t be so boring guys. You know, you also wanna have more fun,” he laughed and looked around to see what the others were thinking.

“Actually, I’m in,” Bambam said, sitting down on one of the three beds again. He wouldn’t let the chance go to make them pay. Things had been itchy the whole time and one of those guys should feel the same way. If it was up to him it was either Jackson for coming up with that idea or Jinyoung for giving him an even worse dare.

“I don’t mind either. Just no ice for me please,” Youngjae chuckled, lying down on his stomach to get comfortable on the bed as well.

“What game do you wanna play though? Truth or dare again?” Mark asked suddenly, making Jinyoung look up. If Mark would agree, then he’d surely stand if he said no. Everyone would know why he would back out. Then again, if the oldest was fine with it, then maybe it should be fine for him as well. Perhaps Mark hadn’t even been distant on perhaps and Jinyoung was just reading too much into it after that game.

“How about we play ‘never have I ever’?” Jackson suggested.

“Isn’t that just a drinking game,” the maknae asked, not sure how to play it without alcohol.

“Well, usually it is. But you can play it with fingers. Like, everyone will hold up their hand and every time you’ve done something, you take down one finger. The one who takes down his last finger first is the loser then,” Jackson explained before looking around again.

“Hm, fine I’m in,” Yugyeom said before Jaebum nodded as well. Mark agreed as well, giving Jinyoung no chance to back out if he didn’t wanna suspicious. This game even seemed worse to him than ‘Truth or Dare’ because he had done some stuff he surely didn’t need the others to know.  He could only hope that either it wouldn’t come up or the others had also done some weird stuff nobody knew yet.

“What will be the punishment for the loser? Same as last time?” Bambam asked, still thinking about his revenge.

“I think we should make it harder,” Jackson grinned. “If it’s always the same it will get boring and too easy. Any suggestions?”

“Wait, you think this was too easy? Maybe you should try it then and see how you like it,” Bambam glared at him and shook his head before looking up again. “Fine. How about, the loser has to get himself hard. I mean, that was Jinyoung’s idea anyways, right?”

"I'm in," Yugyeom said immediately.  Maybe he wasn't worried that he would lose or he just really didn't care. Jaebum agreed as well, saying it wouldn't be the first time for him anyways, making the others laugh. It couldn't be much different from having Jinyoung walk in on him. Jackson was obviously in as well, always liking the weirdest ideas. He even patted Bambam back as if to say 'good job'.

Youngjae hesitated a bit. He was often the loudest, especially when he had to laugh but they knew that sexual stuff always brought out a shy side in him. Jaebum nudged his side and smiled, reminding him that he would probably not lose anyways, so the younger one nodded. The leader wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it gently before looking at Mark.

"What about you?" He asked him, tilting his head. "You usually do crazy stuff as well right?"

"Yeah, I'm in. I don't mind. It not like it's something we don't do anyways," he laughed. "I think most of us have seen someone else hard in this room before. Sometimes you just can't help it, right?"

Mark looked at Jinyoung with those last words and it made him wonder if he was just asking for a reassuring answer or if Mark had just confessed to have seen him hard before. If it was the latter, then he really had no idea when that could have happened. He just hoped it was the first option.

"Okay, let's just start," Jinyoung said, holding up his hand to say he was in.

"Let's do it with 10 fingers!" Jackson said.  "That way we'll get to know more interesting stuff and the game lasts longer."

Bambam sat down on the floor between the beds with Yugyeom, while Mark and Jackson sat on the one bed with Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae across from them, creating some kind of circle to decide on the order of their turns.

"Alright. I'll start," Jackson added then, looking around as he thought about something to say. "Never have I ever...jerked off in the shower of our dorm!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, shaking their heads at his bold start. Instead of focusing on it though, they were rather surprised that Jackson hadn't done it.

“Really?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to believe it before he put one of his fingers now. Everyone else except for Jinyoung followed soon, putting a finger down as well.

“You haven’t either?” Yugyeom asked, tilting his head a bit surprised.

“Well, I have my own room and my own bathroom. I don’t need the shower for privacy,” Jinyoung laughed when Mark suddenly looked at Jackson.

“Wait, do you just jerk off when I’m in the room then? Or what do you do?”

“Not...all the time,” Jackson said, seeming more innocent than usually before he got a groaning sound from the oldest who was shaking his head.

“You better use the shower next time,” Mark complained but Jackson argued that he wouldn’t even have known if it wasn’t for this game so he shouldn’t really care about it.

“Well, anyways. I guess it’s my turn now,” the oldest said before thinking about something. “Hm...never have I ever kissed someone on the first date.”

This time only Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum put down their fingers, while the others just nodded. It didn’t really surprise them, nor did anyone seem shocked.

“Okay, my turn!” Bambam exclaimed and sat up. “Never have I ever kissed a guy. I mean a real kiss and not just a peck,” he said, staring at Jinyoung who didn’t seem pleased with that one. His finger was lowered soon with a sigh, but to their surprise he wasn’t the only one. Yugyeom put his finger down but immediately claimed that it had only been because of a dare.

The other guys chuckled, but Bambam looked at Jinyoung and asked if his kiss had been a dare as well.

“No...” he answered quietly, letting out a small sigh. He wasn’t really looking at anyone and just stared at the room, knowing that everyone was probably going to have many questions on their mind right now and he wasn’t in the mood to answer any of them. They were about to move on when Jinyoung saw Jackson lowering his finger as well.

“Yah! Were you trying to hide?” He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“I was just. I kissed one, but I was a bit drunk. It wasn’t my fault,” Jackson tried to excuse himself but the other guys just laughed again.

“You gotta be honest,” Jinyoung reminded him and then realized it was his turn to think of something. “Uhm...never have I ever worn heels,” he smirked and looked down at Bambam who just cursed as he put down his finger. Only Jackson needed to lower his finger as well because he had done it for a performance, so there weren’t any surprises there.

“Okay, how about this?” Jaebum sat up as it was his turn next. “Never have I ever had phone sex!”

There was an awkward silence again but then Mark and Jinyoung both lowered one finger.

“Oh, was it with each other?” Jaebum laughed, making Jinyoung throw a pillow at his face.

“Shut up, hyung!” he groaned, shaking his head while Mark just chuckled a little. He seemed rather amused and didn’t really care what anyone would think about their situation.

When the leader looked around again, he saw that Jackson and even Yugyeom had lowered a finger as well.

“Wait what? Yugyeom?” he raised an eyebrow. “Ah, you had me fooled by the fact that you’re a virgin. I guess you’re not as innocent as it seemed like.”

“Well, I didn’t say that I never did anything sexually. Just that I didn’t have...sex directly,” he shrugged his shoulders while the others just nodded their heads. Nobody really questioned Jackson. He was always the one with the weirdest ideas and thoughts and phone sex seemed like it would be rather normal to him. Jaebum nudged Youngjae’s side then since it was the latter’s turn next.

“You’re still doing pretty well there. Only one finger down so far,” the leader noticed.

“Yeah, uhm. I’m not really sure what to say. You guys seem to have done more than me anyways, so it doesn’t really matter what I say,” Youngjae said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was rather shy around girls and just never got a chance to be with one before he became an idol. And even after that, he just seemed to get a bit awkward around girls, so his experience was rather limited in general.

“Well, that’s the good thing. You can say anything you want. You’re trying to get others to lose some points, not yourself,” Jaebum smiled and then whispered something into his ear. The others complained and told him he should come up with something by himself but it wasn’t really against the rules to give suggestions.

“You think one of them has done that?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow, not sure if he even wanted to know but Jaebum just shrugged. The younger boy looked at the others again before he spoke up. “Never have I ever tasted my own cum.”

Another moment of silence followed as some of them swallowed. Jinyoung and Mark were the first ones to lower their fingers but they were soon followed by the two youngest boys.

“Really?” Youngjae looked at them surprised, staring at Yugyeom and Bambam who were sitting on the floor. “Why would you even wanna know?”

Both of them just shrugged their shoulders although it was obvious that they were a bit embarrassed. Apparently it was just curiosity after all, but Youngjae was never curious enough to try it.

“Okay. Moving on!” Yugyeom said, not really wanting to talk about the topic any further. “Never have I ever used a sex toy of any kind together with someone else,” the youngest boy smirked as he looked around, really curious if any of the others had gotten a bit kinky. He’d always wanted to try it as well, but hadn’t gotten the chance yet.

“Do handcuffs count?” the leader asked and Yugyeom nodded his head, which lead to Jaebum lowering a finger. “Fine.”

“Yeah, same here,” Jackson said when he lowered a finger as well. The only one who didn’t ask and just put his finger down was Jinyoung, making the others wonder if he had also just used handcuffs with someone or if there was more behind it.

“What have you used, hyung?” Bambam finally asked the question but Jinyoung just shifted a bit uncomfortably in his place.

“This is not truth or dare. I don’t have to give out any details,” Jinyoung reminded them and crossed his arms. “Why don’t you go on, Jackson?”

“But we’re all curious and Jaebum and I have already said what we used,” Jackson argued, not wanting to go on right away. “Come on. It’s not like we’re gonna tell anyone. What happens in here stays in here.”

“I’ve used one more than one thing, okay? Handcuffs were there as well, so that’s enough for you to know,” Jinyoung explained before Yugyeom made a whiny noise, wanting to know more. It only made the older boy kick his shoulder lightly before he told him to shut up. “I’ve said enough. Be happy.”

“Oh, hyung! You’re already down to one hand,” Youngjae noticed suddenly, looking at his own hands and the face that he had only lowered one finger so far. He hadn’t realized how innocent he must have been.

“It’s only because you guys say the wrong things. Maybe you all planned to bring me down!” Jinyoung groaned a bit but chuckled afterwards. He wasn’t really serious. But so far it actually looked like he was going to lose. Jackson still had 6 fingers up, while everyone else except for Youngjae was down to 7. Things could still change easily though and the game wasn’t over yet. He wasn’t just going to give up but it seemed like the fact that he had some experience with guys, unlike the others, really didn’t help him out in this game.

“I didn’t know that you were so naughty, Jinyoung,” Jaebum chuckled, having known him for the longest time. “It seems like you’ve got quite a few secrets. Do I have to feel disappointed know that you wouldn’t even have told me any of them? I thought we were close.”

“Oh, just be quiet. I think you know more than any of the others. But you also know I just like to keep some things private. I don’t think you’ve told me everything that has to do with your sex life either,” Jinyoung said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, fine. But I’m still quite surprised,” the leader said without asking any further questions. “Let’s start the second round, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will probably get a bit naughtier now ;)   
> Don't forget to comment ^-^


	3. Never Have I Ever 2

The next round started with Jackson again. Everybody was still curious about Jinyoung, but they let it go for now. He already seemed a bit uncomfortable and they didn’t wanna make it worse. Somehow they felt like they would find out about it sooner or later anyways. It was quite odd. Nobody really wanted to talk about those things, but nobody wanted to stop playing either. They were just too curious and having to tell these kinds of things in a game was easier.

“It’s really hard to think of something that I haven’t done but one of you guys might have done,” Jackson complained, not being able to come up with something good.

“Well, you could say something you’ve done as well, but then you’d have to lower a finger as well,” Mark said, tilting his head.

“I can do that?” Jackson asked again. “Hm, but then I would really need to think of something that would take Jinyoung down because I don’t wanna be last and be the reason for that,” he laughed.

“Hey, that’s mean. You gotta think about the others as well. I don’t wanna lose either, you know!” Jinyoung groaned.

“I know, I know. But the others are all behind me anyways,” Jackson reasoned and shrugged his shoulders. He tried to think of something that he could be sure about that Jinyoung had done it. He thought about it for a moment and then grinned. “Well, never have I ever watched porn together with someone in this room.”

“Asshole,” Jinyoung groaned and got up, almost throwing himself at the other who was laughing. He smacked his shoulder and back a few times before sitting down next time him again after the other begged him to stop several times. “I thought we said nobody should know about this.”

“Oh come on. It was just for fun.” Jackson chuckled but then raised an eyebrow when he saw that Jaebum had also put down one more finger. “You, too?”

“Let’s just say, it seems like Jinyoung likes to share porn with others,” the leader chuckled.

“And I’ll just say, JJ Project times. We just spend a lot of time together, okay?” Jinyoung defended himself, shaking his head a bit. “I prefer to watch it alone though. Not...that I watch it a lot. Never mind. Let’s move on. It’s your turn, Mark.”

The oldest just smiled at him as he tried of something to say. Maybe he could find something that Jackson had done and Jinyoung hadn’t but it felt like he didn’t know much about the things that Jinyoung had done. They usually talked about a lot of stuff but now he was finding out there was a lot more to him than he thought. Then he remembered something Jackson had told him, so he wondered if Jinyoung had done it as well. Maybe he could even things out.

“Never have I ever made out with a girl in a car?” he said, raising an eyebrow as waited to see who’d drop their finger.

“Man, I told you about that. Why are you playing against me?” Jackson groaned as he put his finger down. Jaebum also put a finger down but that was it. Bambam and Yugyeom were too young and had only just turned 18 recently, so they didn’t even have time to get a license or car yet. Neither did Youngjae. So only the hyung line was really in the picture.

Jinyoung had thought about putting a finger down. But then he remembered that Mark had specified it as making out with a girl. While he had made out with a girl before and he had made out in a car as well, it had never been both at the same time, so he kept his fingers up.

“Since you’re all going into a sexual direction, how about this?” Bambam started. “Never have I ever had more than...hm, two orgasms in one day?”

Jinyoung groaned and looked at Jackson who luckily had to lower a finger as well, just like he did. Surprisingly, even Youngjae lowered his finger, making the others look a bit surprised as it was obvious that he must have done that by himself. Mark also put a finger down but the others stayed up.

“Oh come on, Yugyeom. You seem like a horny kid as well,” Jackson joked.

“Well, two is enough, isn’t it?” the maknae stuck out his tongue and just shook his head. “You seem to be the horny one here. You only have 3 fingers left.”

“So does Jinyoung though! So I’m not alone.” Jackson chuckled, hoping that he could still get out of the punishment. But the odds weren’t really in his favor, since Jinyoung hadn’t had his turn yet and it wasn’t clear that he’d get another chance in the game.

“Okay. We need to get someone else up here with their chances as well. How about, never have I ever lived anywhere else but Korea?” Jinyoung grinned, earning him a smack on his thigh from Jackson as he lowered his finger, just like Mark and Bambam did. “What? I never have. Is it my fault that you lived somewhere else?”

“Oh, shush. You’re still gonna lose. I know it,” Jackson said confidently. He was really hoping that he wouldn’t lose. He was always quite open about sex and anything related to it, but even he would feel awkward and quite embarrassed to have the other guys watching him when touched himself.

“I think we also need the innocent boys here to lose some fingers. I mean Youngjae still has 8 of them up! That can’t be right,” the leader said suddenly, already thinking about his next turn.

“Oh, that’s totally fine. It can stay like this, hyung,” Youngjae reassured him, not wanting to lose. He had only agreed to the game because he knew the others were more experienced and it was clear that he wouldn’t lose it in the end.

“Let’s say, never have I ever cuddled a plush toy to sleep in this dorm,” Jaebum laughed while almost everyone lowered a finger, except for Yugyeom and Jackson, which meant that Jinyoung caught up to him again with 2 fingers left while Mark was close behind them with only 3 fingers left.

“I can’t believe the maknae has never cuddled a plush toy. I mean, come on. Everyone likes to cuddle something once in a while. And Jackson?” Bambam raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t have any plush toys in my bed. Only cushions. So that doesn’t really count,” Jackson defended himself. He mostly had cushion with his face on it from his friend and he never really cuddled those.

“And I’m not really a cuddler either,” the youngest said. “I prefer just curling up with my blanket.”

The others weren’t sure if they should laugh because it did sound rather cute. They just shook their head and looked at Youngjae who was going to be next in their round. Suddenly Yugyeom got up and sat next to him, whispering something into his ear. He grinned and then Youngjae looked at the group before chuckling as well, making them wonder what was going on.

“Okay, never have I ever used a microphone,” Youngjae chuckled and put his finger down, making the other look at him confused before they all dropped a finger as well.

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked.

“Well, Youngjae and I thought that since two people are already down to two fingers at the same time. We could just have two losers,” Yugyeom explained and started grinning again. “Never have I ever brushed my teeth,” he added, making everyone drop a finger one again and earning him several groans from the two boys that had just lost the game.

“That really wasn’t fair! They are supposed to be fun things,” Jinyoung whined a little.

“Too bad it’s not against the rules,” Jackson sighed, shaking his head a bit. “So now we both have to do the punishment or what?”

The others all nodded their head, obviously agreeing on that right away. Jinyoung and Jackson looked at each other before staring somewhere else. This was going to be more than awkward. Of course, they had all agreed to the punishment but everyone had agreed in hope that it would not be themselves in the in end.

“So...how are we going to do this?” Jinyoung asked tentatively, looking at the others.

Bambam got up and pulled Mark away from the bed where he had been sitting next to Jackson and made him sit down in front of the other bed with him where the rest of them were.

“I guess you will start touching yourself,” the Thai boy chuckled, leaning against the bed to get comfortable, staring at the two on the other side.

“You know since they both lost,” Jaebum smirked suddenly. “Maybe they should do that for each other.”

“What?” Jackson almost jumped up. “That wasn’t part of the deal! It only said we should get hard.”

“So?” the leader tilted his head. “We didn’t specify how you should get hard, so why don’t we just do that now since it’s a special case.”

“Come on, Jaebum. You’re not going to make me touch him, are you?” Jinyoung stared at him in disbelief before Jackson smacked his arm.

“Hey, it should be an honor to you to be allowed to touch me,” Jackson said rather proudly.

“Then we shouldn’t deny Jinyoung such an honor,” Yugyeom laughed, making Jackson glare at the youngest.

“You better keep quiet! Or you’ll get into trouble, mister,” he groaned, crossing his arms.

“Who thinks they should make each other hard?” Jaebum asked and looked at the others. Everybody raised their hands with grinning faces. The only one who looked a bit concerned was Mark and Jinyoung noticed. He wasn’t sure though if he just didn’t like the situation and maybe really didn’t wanna see it or if he was maybe concerned about him. Jinyoung just shook his head again. He was giving every look that Mark gave him too much thought and it was annoying, but he couldn’t really help it. He used to think that he could read him rather well but lately he felt like he had no clue.

“So are you gonna start then?” Youngjae asked, leaning a bit against Jaebum’s side.

“I guess...?” Jackson stuttered, still not sure if he should really go through with this. He could have tried arguing but he felt like the other would have never given in anyways. So he looked at Jinyoung again and leaned back against the wall behind him, wishing the other would make the first move.

“We don’t have to get naked though, right? I mean maybe we can stay in boxers. Then it will be easier and maybe quicker as well,” Jinyoung said and the other’s just nodded waiting for them to start. It was odd but no one made a joke or tried to make fun of the situation. It was like everyone was just curious to see it happen.

“Okay,” Jackson nodded and took his pants off before getting comfortable again, waiting for Jinyoung to do the same who immediately sat down next to him.

They exchanged a few more glances, both of them nervous as they kept on biting the lips and swallowing loud enough for the other to hear. Finally, Jinyoung slowly moved his hand over to the other’s thigh and just rubbed it gently in the friendly way he’d always do it, just to make it seem less forced and more natural. He stared at his own lap when Jackson moved his hand over as well, pretty much imitating his hand movement. It made Jinyoung smile a little as it seemed if the other was following his lead.

Without a word he moved his hand closer to the other’s crotch and he could hear someone take in a sharp breath. It was clearly Jackson, but it sounded like there was another one from one of the five watching boys. Though, Jinyoung did not wanna look up to see who it was. Seeing them stare at them would only make him feel more nervous than he already was. It wasn’t the first time he was touching a guy, but it was definitely the first time to touch one of the other members and have someone watching him.

He started to rub Jackson’s length slowly over his boxers and he could soon feel the other twitch a little. Nobody could know if it was only because of the good feeling or if it had something to do with excitement about this situation or if he maybe actually liked Jinyoung touching him. Maybe it was even a combination out of all these things. Nobody would question it though. Everyone was just silent and it almost felt like they were alone.

Soon after had started stroking him over his boxers, outlining his length to everyone who was watching, Jackson followed up once against and moved his hand between Jinyoung’s legs, massaging his groin just as gently as he had done it to Jackson just a minute ago. He closed his eyes, swallowing once again. Having someone touch him was making things feel a lot more real and he really had to focus on not letting out any sounds and just enjoy the feeling.

They both started to move their hands a bit faster. Jinyoung was really focusing on his breathing now as he had to take in some more deep breaths; not wanting to start panting in front of the other’s too. He was so focused that he lightly gasped when he heard Jackson’s voice all of a sudden even if it was nothing more than a small whisper.

“Can I...touch you?” he mumbled.

Jinyoung was a bit confused for a moment. Wasn’t he already touching him? But then he realized what he meant. He nodded his head lightly, not even sure if the other was looking at him but as Jackson moved his hand up a bit, he figured that he had understood.

Jackson’s hand was shaking a little but he still moved his hand up to the hem of Jinyoung’s boxers and tried to slip it underneath. He had to fumble around a bit before his hand was finally inside, feeling around for Jinyoung’s length ever so carefully as if he was afraid he’d touch something wrong or break something. He wasn’t even sure why he had wanted to touch him and even asked for it. He had never done anything like that with a boy before but he just really wanted to try and see what it feels like.

Jinyoung’s hand was still stroking him over his boxers when Jackson wrapped his fingers around the other’s cock gently. He moved his hand up and down slowly and then finally looked at the other for the first time since he had started touching him. The other still had his eyes closed but his mouth was slightly opened and for a moment Jackson thought that he looked pretty sexy like this. At the same time he could feel him grow harder under his touch and it felt quite exciting.

Jinyoung started biting his lips soon as it got harder for him not to let out any moan. His hips were bucking up into the other’s hand a bit before he moved his own hand to slip it into the other’s boxers as well. Jackson on the other hand couldn’t hold himself back as he let out a small groan. Jinyoung opened his eyes slightly, wanting to see if he was blushing but his eyes fell on Mark on instead. But as soon as he saw him, he had to look away again because the other had been looking directly into his eyes.

If Jinyoung hadn’t been fucking nervous already, he definitely would have been now. Why did the other have to stare at him like that? He could only hope that his face wasn’t read but if it had been, at least he could have blamed it on the situation. He tried closing his eyes again but after a moment, he found himself looking for Mark once more. He was still staring but this time Jinyoung didn’t look away. He wanted to know if Mark was watching him and he did. The oldest boy was biting his lips and in this situation it made him look even sexier than usually. Jinyoung would have loved for that hand on length to be Mark’s but unfortunately he couldn’t tell him that. After confessing that he did have sexual thoughts about him before, they had already gotten awkward enough and he didn’t need to make it worse.

While he was staring at him, Jinyoung didn’t even realize fast Jackson’s hands had gotten and the fact that his own hand was moving almost just as fast. It was getting him really close and although nobody had mentioned anything about coming, he didn’t wanna stop. It wasn’t like it had been a while since he’d come but having someone else touching him like that didn’t happen too often and it just felt so much better than doing it alone. He glanced over at Jackson and he also didn’t look like he was about to stop.

“Fuck,” the latter groaned suddenly, feeling close as well. He was moving his hand on Jinyoung’s cock faster and faster, knowing that he himself wouldn’t last much longer either. He had almost completely forgotten about the other and just kept on looking up to stare at Jinyoung from time to time, wondering what it would feel like to kiss those lips. They looked so plump and now even more red after all the lip biting. He had no idea where those thoughts were coming from but before he could think about it anymore, he could moaned rather loudly and bucked his hips as he suddenly came over the other’s hand and himself.

Jinyoung shivered lightly when he heard the other’s moan so close to him. He had only stolen a few more glances at Mark and didn’t even realize how close the other had gotten. That moan had totally caught him off guard and only made his cock twitch even more until he finally came as well, squirming a bit in his place until Jackson pulled his hand away.

It was quiet once more. Only their light panting was heard and nobody really looked at each other anymore. Jinyoung didn’t even wanna open his eyes. Now that things were over and he didn’t feel that rush anymore, everything seemed a lot more embarrassing than a minute ago when all he could think about was how good it felt to have someone touch him. He wasn’t sure how long it was quiet but it gave him enough time to calm down again.

“Goodnight,” Mark suddenly said as he got up and left the room rather quickly. Jinyoung only looked up for a moment but once again, he couldn’t read him. In a way, he almost looked angry. But it wasn’t the way he usually looked when he was angry which was just irritating somehow. When he finally looked at the other’s they seemed to be a bit confused about him as well but nobody questioned him or wanted to bother him now that it was already late.

“I guess, I’ll go back to my room as well. Sleep well, guys,” Yugyeom said when he got up. He shared a room with Mark today, so he quickly followed him.

“I uh...I’ll go wash up first, so that I can go to my room as well,” Jackson said as he slowly got up, leaving to get into the bathroom before Bambam said goodnight as well and left the three of them who were sleeping  in this room alone.

Youngjae moved over to his own bed to lie down, quickly saying goodnight as he looked a bit embarrassed but Jaebum was still sitting in the same spot and didn’t seem to mind looking at Jinyoung.

“I didn’t think it would be so interesting...to see another guy do that,” the leader suddenly said, surprising Jinyoung. He hadn’t thought that the other would say something like this so openly, not that he minded it.

“Uhm...thanks, I guess,” the younger one chuckled a bit, not really sure what to say.

“When you caught me back then, did you think about watching? Or did you want to?” Jaebum looked at him curiously, genuinely seeming interested.

“I don’t know. I think I closed the door out of reflex and didn’t really think about it. But I think I wouldn’t mind watching someone if I’m completely honest,” Jinyoung said. The leader seemed satisfied with that answer and just nodded his head before he slowly moved to lie down as well.

“It’s weird,” he said but didn’t really specify what he meant. Jinyoung didn’t question it and just silently agreed. Because it didn’t really matter if the fact that Jaebum enjoyed watching them was weird or the way they were talking about it. The whole situation was weird but somehow the further they went down that road, the more curious they got and nobody wanted to stop it.

Jackson had left to go to his own room, before the lights were turned off and Jinyoung was finally lying in bed to get some sleep as well. He heard his phone buzzing though and picked it up again to see that he had gotten a message from Jackson.

‘Don’t freak out but...you looked pretty sexy like this. I’m sorry if that sounds creepy. Although I’m sure I was the sexier one ;)’

Jinyoung tried hard not to laugh. Did he really just read that correctly? Yes, the situation was weird but this kind of message kind of calmed him down a bit. He wasn’t sure why but the fact that Jackson just wrote him was a sign that he didn’t feel completely awkward and they could still talk to each other in a normal way and even joke about it.

‘Sure, you were definitely the sexiest one. Sleep well’ he texted him back and then finally lay down to sleep. He expected complete silence but he heard some shuffling and some heavy breathing and he wasn’t sure if it was Jaebum or Youngjae but someone had definitely enjoyed this show a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting naughtier now. I hope you don't mind ;)   
> Feel free to tell me if you have game or dare ideas ^^


	4. What's Next?

“Do you think we’ll play again soon?” Yugyeom asked suddenly, patting Bambam’s thigh. The older boy was sitting on his lap while they were watching Jinyoung and Jaebum posing for a photoshoot.

“I don’t know. Do you want to?” the Thai boy asked and chuckled a bit.

“Well, it’s fun, right?”

“Maybe it is for you. You haven’t gotten any punishments and could always watch so far!” Bambam laughed, shaking his head a bit. “Ask Jaebum maybe. He’ll know when we might have time for it again. But I think I’m always up for it. It’s quite interesting actually, getting to know private details about everyone.”

“Now you sound like a pervert,” the maknae laughed and smacked the other’s arm playfully

“You know what I mean! It just makes me feel like I get to know you guys on another level. Getting all of us a bit closer,” Bambam argued.

“I know. I’m just messing with you. Are you up next?” Yugyeom asked then. “You’re going to shoot with Jackson, right?”

The other just nodded, watching the other two finishing up their shooting. On the other side Jackson was sitting next to Mark, leaning a bit against the older boy. He was a bit tired because he’d just gotten back from China this morning but it was going to be his turn next. So when Jaebum and Jinyoung left the spotlight, he got up again to do his work.

Jinyoung saw Mark sitting alone now and decided to go and talk to him. He hadn’t really spoken to him much since the day they had played the game and he just went off without saying anything. He hadn’t really found the right time yet during their busy schedule.

“Hey, are you alright?” Jinyoung asked as he sat down next to the older boy who was playing on his phone.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mark just answered, shifting a little in his seat before he got up suddenly, making the younger one raise an eyebrow.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Mark excused himself before leaving him alone.

Jinyoung groaned a little, watching him walk away. Did he really try to avoid him now or was it just a coincidence? It annoyed him and he would have preferred it if Mark had just talked to him and told him to stay away if he wanted that. But Mark wasn't like that.  On the one hand he would be too nice to just tell someone to stay away and on the other hand he just rarely spoke out these things in such a direct way.

He hadn’t spoken to him for quite a while and not only was it weird, but he missed talking to him. Even when the other often made those cute mistakes while talking or needed his help for words, it was always making him feel calm to talk to the other. But now Mark just always walked away and he really wanted to know why. Jinyoung didn't want things to be that awkward between them, so he simply got up and followed him. If Mark had a problem with him, he wanted to know and if not than he wanted to know why they didn't find any time to talk anymore.

“Hey,” Jinyoung called out when he got to the bathroom, making the older boy turn around. "Don’t just run away from me.”

“What? I wasn't running away. I just wanted to use the bathroom,” Mark looked at him a bit confused but Jinyoung wasn’t sure if it was just an act.

“Well, you keep avoiding me,” Jinyoung said with a small pout on his lips. “I don’t know if you have a problem with the things I said at the games or anything but if that's it, please just talk to me.”

“I don’t,” Mark said but there was hesitation in his answer and Jinyoung caught it. “I’m fine. You don't need to worry about me.”

“But I do,” the younger one said as he stepped closer. „You know I do and I’m not gonna let this go until you tell me what’s going on.”

Mark sighed and looked away. The other was getting extremely close and it made him nervous. Why did this boy have such an effect on him? It bothered him and as soon as he looked at Jinyoung, his eyes caught the other’s lips. He wouldn't have needed to move a lot if he had wanted to close the little gap between them, but he didn't. The thoughts he’d been having lately were already complicated enough and he didn’t need to make them worse.

“Look, Jinyoung,” another sigh. „I just-…maybe I just didn’t like seeing the things you did with Jackson too much.”

“Then do you have something against gay people?” Jinyoung asked, feeling a bit taken aback. If that was the case then it was probably no wonder the other was ignoring him more or less. But it would also be confusing because it would make Jinyoung question why Mark had participated in the games after everything that had happened.

“It’s not that,” Mark shook his head. „Everyone can do what they wanna do. I really don’t judge anyone. I just…”

I wish it had been me instead, Mark thought but he couldn’t actually speak out those words. It would make things too real and he couldn't let that happen.

„Mark, you can tell me. Whatever it is...” Jinyoung said, gently rubbing the others arm. „And if you don't want to tell me, or you’re not ready to tell me, that’s okay as well. I just don’t wanna be ignored. It hurts.”

Mark wanted to groan at this point. Sometimes he really thought that the other could read his mind and see right through him. He was never able to hide anything and he felt like the other already had a suspicion as to why he didn't like seeing Jackson touch him like that.

„I'm sorry,” the older boy said, looking down before he felt the Jinyoung wrapping his arms around him. He moved his arms around him as well and just kept quiet. They stood there for a moment, just hugging each other before the younger one spoke up again.

„Didn’t you need to use the bathroom?” he asked, chuckling a bit when Mark just shrugged his shoulders. „Should we just go back then?”

„Sure,” Mark nodded as he pulled away from the other slowly and gave him a gentle smile. He was glad that Jinyoung didn’t question him or made any further comments about it. He always seemed to know the right things to say or not to say and Mark really admired that about him. It gave him more time to think and he really need that right now.

When they got back, they found Yugyeom talking to Jaebum. Youngjae was leaning his head into the leader’s lap, who was playing with the boy’s hair a bit. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if Youngjae was sleeping or not but either way he was quite relaxed. It often seemed like Jaebum had a soft spot for the boy, being a lot gentler with him then with most of the others. It was sweet and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile seeing the two together like that.

He wasn’t quite sure what Yugyeom and Jaebum were talking about but Jinyoung thought he caught the words games and night and it seemed like even after the last punishment, the others were still interested in keeping those games going. It had been a bit awkward at first after what had happened between Jackson and him but it looked like the others were just getting more curious and Jinyoung couldn’t deny that he wanted to go on as well and see how far everyone would go.

• • • •

 It was another night they had to spend in a hotel. This time they were in Thailand. It was already late but in a group chat on kakaotalk they had decided to meet up in Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s room. The two seemed to have gotten even closer than before and just kept on sticking to each other, especially when they were in other countries.

“When are they going to come over?” Youngjae asked, putting some stuff away from his bed, so that everyone would have enough space to sit on.

“In about half an hour I think. Wanna watch some TV in the meantime?” Jaebum suggested as he sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard before grabbing the remote and patting the spot next to him.

Youngjae smiled and nodded his head, jumping on the bed which made the older one shake his head a bit at the childish behavior although he was smiling as well. The younger one sat down finally while Jaebum was looking for something to watch. When they had found something, they both got more comfortable on the bed, while Youngjae leaned against the other who naturally wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

The two of them were quiet for a while until Youngjae gently started brushing his fingers over the older one’s thigh. Jaebum didn’t really think about much at first but after a while those fingers started making him rather nervous whenever they moved up and got too close to his groin. He swallowed and looked down; shifting slightly in his place to try and get that hand a bit lower without making it obvious that he was starting to feel a bit hotter.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” Youngjae noticed though and looked up, wondering what was going on. „Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s not uncomfortable,” Jaebum chuckled a bit embarrassed and shook his head. It was rather too comfortable that he had gotten a bit lost in his thoughts for a moment. „I’m fine. I'm fine.”

“Hm…” Youngjae just stared at him while the leader was looking at the TV again, trying to focus on it. But from the corner of his eye he could see the younger one and he still wasn’t taking his eyes off him which made him feel even more nervous. Why did the other need to watch him right now?

“Why do you keep staring at me like that, Youngjae?” Jaebum questioned finally, still trying to focus on whatever was on TV.

“I'm not staring. I'm just thinking,” the younger smiled but the leader just shook his head.

“Well then think while staring at the TV,” he added. He was glad that Youngjae didn't ask why he was so nervous because he didn't really have an answer for that himself and he would have just mumbled stuff that didn't make sense as an answer. Once more he tried to focus on the TV, not really sure anymore what show was on, but the younger one still kept his eyes on him.

“Hyung?”

“Yes,” Jaebum almost groaned. He wasn't annoyed, but he just really wanted the other to stare at something other than him.

“You've never kissed a boy, right?” Youngjae suddenly asked. "Would you ever want to?”

“What?” the leader narrowed his eyes. Why on earth would the other want to know this when he was only a few inches away from his face and kept on staring at him? Did he wanna torture and confuse him even more than he already was? “I don't know. What kind of question is that? Would you?”

“I've been wondering lately. What it would feel like...” Youngjae answered honestly and for the first time Jaebum looked down at him as well. He wasn't sure why the younger one suddenly came to him with these questions or if he was implying that he wanted to kiss him. The look on Youngjae's face was quite indifferent but there was a small glint of hope. Jaebum just wasn't sure though what the other was hoping for.

Their lips were only inches away from each other and the leader couldn’t decide if he should move closer or simply move away. His heart was beating so fast that he was absolutely certain Youngjae was able to hear it. He swallowed and just stared at the other when suddenly he felt him move. He almost gasped, flinching lightly when Youngjae pecked his lips and then once again stared at him.

“Sorry…” Youngjae mumbled and bit his lips lightly, giving him a questioning look.

“It’s…okay,” Jaebum answered, taking a deep breath. His eyes wandered around but kept going back to the other boy. It felt like they were just staring at each other for several minutes although probably only a couple of seconds had passed. “Do you want to…watch some more TV?”

Youngjae shook his head lightly before the older one nodded again. Jaebum wasn’t sure why he couldn’t take his eyes off him while at the same time he wanted to run away from this situation as far as possible. He was about to tell the other to move away a bit but then he felt Youngjae’s lips against his own once more. This time it wasn’t just a peck. It was an actual kiss. He closed his eyes. Maybe he just tried to ignore it and imagine something else but maybe he just really wanted to feel those lips and not get distracted by anything else.

Once again it felt like an eternity, one that the leader didn’t really want to end, but then the younger one pulled back, apologizing just like before. Jaebum didn’t know why he kept doing that. Was he really sorry or was he afraid that Jaebum would be mad at him? It made the leader scoff a little which made the other pull away a bit more.

“Stop saying sorry if you keep doing this,” the older rolled his eyes, watching Youngjae scratch his neck nervously.

“Are you mad?” the younger one asked, sitting up on the bed and playing with his fingers as he stared at his own lap.

“Yeah, I am,” Jaebum said firmly, which only made Youngjae look up again with widened eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to…”

“I’m mad because you didn’t even do it right. If you want to know what it feels like to kiss a guy, you should give the other a chance to kiss back. Otherwise it doesn’t make sense because you could just as easily kiss a pillow with my face on it,” the older explained and then scoffed again before he sat up and gripped Youngjae by his shirt, pulling him a bit closer before pressing his lips against him once more. The younger one was surprised and fell back on the bed as he lost his balance but Jaebum hadn’t let go and ended up right above him. Their lips were still connected and the leader slowly felt the other kissing him back, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. Jaebum lightly traced the other’s lips with his tongue when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Both of them parted immediately, staring at the door before quickly trying to fix themselves a little. Youngjae patted his cheeks lightly, hoping they weren’t red before he tried to sit on the bed casually, looking at the TV again as if he’d been doing that the whole time. Jaebum took a deep breath, ruffling his own hair and taking a quick look in the mirror before opening the door with a smile.

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

“What happened to you? Since when are you so cheery?” Jackson raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he came in, sitting down next to Youngjae.

“I’m not. Nothing. Can’t I just..?” the leader watched as Jackson sat down, realizing that the other wasn’t even listening anymore.

The others followed soon, sitting down on the other bed or on the floor. There was some awkward silence going on between several people but only the ones involved realized that, except for Jackson because he always had that 6th sense. He kept quiet though and just let it rest for now because they were here to play and he didn’t want to ruin the mood or make things even more awkward.

“So what’s the game for tonight?” Yugyeom asked, leaning against one of the beds. “Are we going back to truth or dare? Or does anyone know any good new games?”

“How about the King game?” Jinyoung asked, looking around to see if everyone knew what he meant. “You know, we put numbers on the end of some chopsticks and one with a K on it for the king. And whoever draws the K, can make one or more numbers do something.”

“Isn’t that close to truth or dare then? Just the fact that you can dare more than one person?” Bambam asked and tilted his head a bit.

“Well, the fun part is that you don’t know who you’ll dare. Everyone draws them secretly and hides their number, so you won’t know if you can take revenge on someone,” Jinyoung added and winked at him.

“Oh alright, that sounds fun,” the Thai boy smiled and nodded his head. “Let’s do this.”

The others agreed and got up to get some chopsticks, putting the numbers one to six onto it before adding the one with the K to it.

“Wait, so it means that we can dare up to 6 people at the same time? Or make 3 people to something to the other 3 if we want to?” Yugyeom wondered.

“Yeah, anything is possible,” Jaebum nodded. “You can get creative there. But what will be the punishment?”

“Maybe the winners can sleep on the beds and the losers on the floor,” Jackson chuckled.

“But we don’t know how many winners or losers there’ll be, right?” Yugyeom said. “I mean, since it’s up to the King to decide how many people will be involved. So it could be up to six losers.”

“Well, the King of the last round can just decide then how many it will be, right?” Youngjae smiled and the others agreed. It would be the easiest solution. “So whoever is King at that moment will be lucky.”

“Alright, let’s start then,” Jackson grinned and rubbed his palms together before grabbing the chopsticks to hide the numbers. He held them out for everyone to draw a number and then checked his own one. “Okay, so who’ll be our first king?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think ♥


	5. The King Game 1

“I guess it’s me!” Yugyeom smiled, holding up the chopstick with the big K proudly.

"Oh damn. It's gonna get dirty right away." Jinyoung laughed and shook his head, hoping that he wouldn't be the first one to start. He was quite sure that things were going to get interesting tonight, no matter how far they were gonna take it, but he thought it might get easier when they were already a bit further into it. Being first was always kind of awkward.

“Okay, so the first dare will be,” Yugyeom tilted his head as he thought about it, wanting to give a good start. “I think we’ll start off easy. Number 2 has to kiss number 4’s abs five times but each one has to be like 1 second long! Don’t just barely touch it, but actually kiss it, got it?”

The guys raised their eyebrow before they realized that they had to look at their chopsticks. Jinyoung sighed in relief that he wasn’t first and then looked around, seeing that Youngjae was groaning before he held up his number 2. It was kind of cute because it looked like he was blushing a little.

Jaebum quickly looked at his chopstick when he saw Youngjae having to be the one to kiss someone’s abs. He wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed that he got number 6 and then looked around, only to see that Mark help up the number 4.

“I guess that’s me,” he said, smiling at Youngjae. He was rather glad that he was only at the receiving end and didn’t really have to do anything.

“Uhm…okay. So now I just kiss it?” Youngjae looked at Mark and then at Yugyeom who just nodded his head before telling Mark to lift his shirt. The oldest immediately pulled up his shirt and then leaned back a bit before Youngjae came closer.

“This is awkward.” The younger one laughed a bit, shaking his head when he sat down next to Mark.

“Just do it and don’t think about it much,” Mark said and chuckled a bit. He watched Youngjae move closer and then glanced at Jinyoung for a short moment before looking away again, trying not to think about what was happening right now and the fact that all of his members were staring at them.

Jinyoung watched curiously to see how the other would react to something intimate between guys. He saw the quickly and he wondered if he only looked at him because of the talked they had had earlier or if he maybe actually and with the slightest possibility was imagining Jinyoung doing this to him instead of Youngjae. Whatever it was, it was quite cute because he looked all flustered and shy all of a sudden.

Then Youngjae finally leaned closer and started kissing the other’s stomach. Jinyoung wouldn’t even have thought that it was such a big deal, but any male lips on male skin somehow made everyone really careful with their actions. The younger boy kissed a few spots, his lips gently pressing against Mark’s well toned abs. It made the latter one grin a bit as if he was trying not to laugh and Jinyoung wondered if he was maybe ticklish.

After five kisses the younger one quickly sat back in his place again, looking a bit embarrassed. Jaebum who was sitting next to him just smiled and patted his back while Mark casually pulled down his shirt again. He didn’t seem to think like it was a big deal and it wasn’t like no one had ever seen him shirtless. There was that short moment when he glanced at Jinyoung again but of course he didn’t say anything.

“Okay! Next round!” Bambam declared, picking up the chopsticks to hold them out for everyone. They each took one of them to look which number they had before Youngjae held up his chopstick.

“Thank god. I don’t have to participate in the next one,” he smiled as he showed them the K. “Hm, but what do I make you guys do. I say you guys can top this. Number 5 will suck on number 3’s nipples for a minute!”

Everybody stared at him for a moment, feeling a bit surprised that his dare wasn’t as innocent as they had thought it would be. When Youngjae had shown them that he was going to be the king, they all thought they were going to get off easy this time. After staring at him, they realized that they had to look at the numbers and Jackson held up his 3 immediately.

“So who is the lucky person who gets to pleasure me?” He laughed and looked around until Bambam help up the chopstick. “Make sure you don’t bite me! My body is precious, got it?”

Bambam just laughed with the other and shook his head before he moved over to him more eager than Youngjae had been just a minute ago.

“Stop talking and take your shirt off, hyung,” he groaned a bit, tugging at the other’s shirt a little.

“You seem so eager. Have you been waiting for this moment?” Jackson grinned didn’t even think off just lifting his shirt but just pulled it off altogether right away. “Come here, baby boy.”

“I said shush!” Bambam complained again and slapped the other’s thigh. “Does anyone have a timer? Tell me immediately when the time is over. He shouldn’t get more than that.”

The others chuckled when Bambam quickly started lean in and started kissing his chest lightly before going in for the task. He rubbed his tongue over his nipple a little and then started sucking on it gently, closing his eyes as he focused on his task. After grinning and laughing like before, Jackson shut up as soon as the other started playing with his sensitive nubs. He bit his lips lightly and tried to remain calm, not wanting to get excited as it would feel rather awkward. But then he saw the others watching and had to grin a little before he started playing along.

“Oh yeah, baby. Keep going,” he played around, running a hand through Bambam’s hair as if this was some bad porn movie and he was totally into it. The other’s started laughing again and the awkward mood had been lifted again right away. Even Bambam had a hard time to continue and not really bite him by accident because he had to laugh as well.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Jaebum chuckled, holding up his phone with the timer. “One minute is over.”

“Oh thank god!” Bambam said, rubbing his hand over his tongue as if he was trying to get some awful taste off it. “Did you even shower today?”

“Yah!” Jackson hit his shoulder. “You should be thanking me for letting you do this! You should feel honored and not complain, you little brat!”

Everyone just shook their heads, letting everyone settle down again before Bambam took the chopsticks again, letting everyone pick one once more.

“Hah! I’m so good!” Yugyeom grinned as he held up the K once more. “Everyone bow down to me. I’m the real King here!”

“Yeah, shut up,” Jinyoung said, shaking his head. “Just wait for it. You’ll get your turn!”

“Whatever. So what’s next, hm,” Yugyeom started thinking, looking at the guy’s who were staring and waiting for him to choose something. “I say, number 3 will play a song on number 6’s naked butt by slapping it. It goes on till one of the other guys can guess the song.”

“Why does number 6’s butt need to be naked?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, looking down at the number 3 on his chopstick.

“Cause it makes a nicer sound,” Yugyeom laughed.

“Great…” Jinyoung said, throwing his number 6 into the middle again. Why did it have to be him? Any dare would be fine but this? He had never really told anyone but he had a thing for spanking and he surely didn’t need any of the guys to find out about this. He could only hope that the others would guess the song quickly and Jaebum would slap his ass in a way that would just be weird or something.

“Well, at least you get to spank a nice ass,” Jackson winked at Jaebum. All of them had grabbed Jinyoung’s butt before just because it was so plump and squishy but firm at the same time. He was probably the best choice for this.

“But I don’t actually have to take something off, right? I can just…pull it down a little,” he said, not really asking though as he moved forward to Jaebum. “I always get the weirdest dares.”

Jinyoung stayed on his fours after they had argued if he should get into Jaebum’s lap but that would have been even more embarrassing and he was already embarrassed enough with all this. He opened his pants and then pulled them down, just over his ass with a groan while the other’s whistled as if he was some sexy girl.

“Shut up guys!” he complained, looking back at Jaebum. “Hurry up. I don’t need them staring at my butt the whole day.”

“Fine,” Jaebum chuckled and then lightly slapped his butt a few times without an actual rhythm, just for the fun of it. “Okay, I’ll start now.”

“Hyung! What the hell were you doing before then?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes.

“Just trying to find the right sound,” the older boy answered, which only made Jinyoung shake his head again. The first few slaps followed soon and Jinyoung hoped that someone would guess that song pretty quickly. He could only rely on 4 people now since him and Jaebum were involved in the dare and he was sure that Yugyeom would not help them, even if he knew the song. He wasn’t even sure if the others would try to make guesses any time soon or if they would just take some more slaps because it was funny to them.

Jinyoung watched the others but they still seemed kind of clueless. Jackson and Bambam were just chuckling and giggling, telling each other jokes while they watched. Yugyeom had just leaned back and seemed to enjoy the show while the only ones who actually seemed like they were trying to figure out the song were Youngjae and Mark.

Every slap made it worse for him and he couldn’t help but bite his lips, trying to imagine something that would turn him off but he kept twitching and squirming a little, trying not to move away and interrupt the other’s rhythm. Jaebum also seemed to have fun with this by now, happily clapping the song on his butt as if it was a real instrument for music.

“Seriously, guys. Hurry up. You all know that song!” he groaned, already having guessed the song after a short time. He was more than glad that his pants were still covering the front because his cock was slowly starting to react to those slaps more than he wanted to. He turned his head to Mark who looked somehow troubled, rubbing his face as he tried to come up with the title of the song and Jinyoung kept praying that it would come to him soon.

“Ah! Sorry Sorry!” Mark said, almost jumping up in his seat. He pointed at Jaebum who nodded his head and Jinyoung look less than 2 seconds to put his pants on completely again.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jinyoung mumbled, feeling relieved that it was finally over. “How did that take you guys so long? It was so easy.”

Jackson and Bambam just shrugged, coming up with random excuses while they were still laughing about what they had just seen. Jinyoung shook his head once more, making sure to sit comfortable in a way that he could rest his hands in his lap, not wanting anyone to see that this had aroused him way too much. He could only hope that he wasn’t going to be included in the next dare, especially if it might be something else that would turn him on.

“Okay, next pick,” Yugyeom said as he gather the chopsticks again to let them draw one.

“Finally!” Jackson grinned as he showed everyone the K on his chopstick. “Let’s see. I’ll just be mean in case I don’t get to be king anymore. Number 5 has to take off the clothes of number 1 in a sexy way and number 1 then has to stay naked for the 3 following rounds. Hah!”

“Well well, who gets naked now?” Yugyeom laughed and held up his number 5, wondering who he was going to undress now. It was silent for a moment and everyone looked around confused, wondering why nobody was saying anything.

“Damn you, Jackson! I’m gonna make you pay! I don’t know how, but I will,” Jinyoung glared at him, once again throwing his chopstick away. “What kind of dare is that?”

“A funny one,” Yugyeom smiled as he got up and pulled the other along. “Just relax, hyung. But wait, how do I make this sexy?”

“Well, you touch him,” Jaebum chuckled. “Imagine it was your girlfriend and you wanted to take her clothes off slowly, just without all the kissing.”

Jinyoung was already dying inside when he listened to them. He was almost sure that he was not going to survive this because he was going to die of embarrassment. Not only was he rarely taking his clothes off in front of anyone, especially his shirt, but on top of that he was already aroused and if Yugyeom was going to do a good job, he was screwed.

Everyone was watching curiously, waiting for the two of them to start. Jinyoung just looked at the younger boy, who was walking around him like he was his prey. He stopped moving finally when he stood behind him and then wrapped his arms around the older, who was raising an eyebrow. For now he couldn’t really take him seriously yet, which made him feel more at ease but Yugyeom soon started moving his hands, running them over his stomach and under his shirt.

Jinyoung swallowed a little, staying still as he waited for him to just do his thing. He could feel the other’s hand moving up under his shirt and then he suddenly felt him twist his nipple, making him gasp for a moment. The fact that nobody even knew why because they couldn’t see Yugyeom’s hand under his shirt kind of made it more embarrassing than if they had actually seen it.

“That’s not your task…” he mumbled a bit, so that only Yugyeom would hear it but the younger boy just chuckled and then finally moved his shirt up.

Jinyoung took another deep breath, lifting up his arms to help the other take off the shirt. He felt so naked without it, even though he was still wearing his pants and he could feel everyone staring at him, except for Mark. He looked at the oldest boy who was just staring at the ground, seeming like he was breathing quite heavily although he wasn’t doing anything. Jinyoung shook his head and tried not to think about any reasons for it and just focused on the task again, which for him was not to get hard by the time his pants were coming off.

At least nobody was laughing this time; they were only staring quietly, almost fascinated by the scene in front of them. Maybe they were even aroused themselves as Yugyeom caressed his stomach and slowly moved his hands lower to open Jinyoung’s pants. The younger one’s face was close to his, resting on his shoulder and giving him a small reassuring kiss on it, which didn’t even feel as weird as he thought it would feel like.

Jinyoung tried hard to focus on breathing in and out slowly, not wanting to let a moan escape from his lips although he was close when the younger one slipped his hand into his pants in the back and squeezed his ass. His breathing got a bit faster and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as Yugyeom slowly pushed his pants down, running his hands over his thighs this time and getting close to his groin which by now was only covered by his boxers.

One of Yugyeom’s hands moved up to his chest again to flick his nipple and this time everyone could see why Jinyoung gasped and twitched. By now he totally forgot about his growing hard on and the fact that it was visible to all the other boys. He hadn’t been touched in such a sensual way in quite a while and while he had wished for it to be someone else, he couldn’t really care less right now. It just felt too good to interrupt the moment.

However, that’s exactly what happened next after Yugyeom had pulled down his boxers. The boy slowly let go of him and Jinyoung opened his eyes again, looking around. Everyone was still staring and suddenly he realized that he was naked with an erection in front of all the others. His face was heating up in an instant and then he heard someone coming from the bathroom. Mark looked at him but quickly looked away again, biting his lips as he sat down again.

“Where did you go?” Jackson asked suddenly.

“I just needed to use the toilet,” Mark said, once again staring at the floor.

“You’re hard,” Jaebum suddenly stated, barely showing any kind of emotion as if he had just told them that a bird was flying in the sky. But he was looking at Jinyoung, who was still standing in the middle of the room. “Do you…need to take care of that?”

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung said and quickly moved to sit down, hugging his legs to hide his groin. But he soon regretted that decision because it might have been better to take care of it first. If things kept going like this, he didn’t see himself getting any less aroused than he was now anyway.

“Shall we go on with the next round then?” Jackson asked, picking up the chopsticks. The others just nodded, still rather quiet compared to all the laughs and giggles they were sharing before. The whole mood had suddenly gotten a lot more intense and it felt like they were crossing another boarder.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Mark said, less excited than the other boys when he held up the K in his hand. He really hoped to make the right choice with his numbers before spoke. “I guess number 2 can leave a big hickey on the thigh of number 4.”

“Okay, who’s number 4? It better not be the maknae or the dab machine,” Jackson said, putting down his number 2 before Jaebum threw his chopstick at him playfully.

“Nope, it’s me,” the leader smiled.

“Ah thank god. Well, then take of your pants Mister,” Jackson said, smacking his thigh. He tried lifting up the mood a bit by just going along like before. The intense atmosphere just made things awkward and he really wanted to avoid that, otherwise the games would probably end soon.

\---

_**Author's Note: Next time there'll be more of the King Game. You can still make dare suggestions if you want to ;)  
Hope you like the chapter, things have gotten quite far now! Don't forget to comment ♥** _


	6. The King Game 2

Jaebum didn't comment on Jackson’s remark but just got up to take off his pants.  Anything was better than being in Jinyoung's position right now. Taking off his pants was not really a big deal compare

d to that and it was just and hickey. He probably wouldn't have to worry about anything. Jackson was already crawling over as the older boy sat down again and spread his legs just a biz to give him some room, suddenly feeling awkward in that position but he wasn't going to complain. That right belonged to Jinyoung right now.

"Just relax, I guess. I'll try to be nice," Jackson laughed and then leaned down, spread Jaebum's legs more which gave him a smack on his shoulder. "What? I need some space down here to do this right."

The older boy just shook his head but kept quiet from then on and leaned back on his elbows while Jackson pushed the other's boxers up a little, wanting to tease the boy more than he needed to by making a hickey close to his groin. He looked up and he could see that Jaebum didn't like that idea too much but the leader didn't say anything, so he just went on with it.

He kissed then skin gently and left a little bite mark before actually sucking on the skin. Jaebum bit his lips lightly and just watched him, taking a deep breath to stay calm as the other’s head kept on brushing a little against his groin. He closed his eye for a moment but immediately opened them up again when Jackson stopped and pulled back.

“Finally...” the leader rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers down again, figuring it wouldn’t be necessary to put on his pants. “Let’s move on. Where did you put the chopsticks?”

“Here,” Yugyeom said, holding them up for everyone to take one. Everybody could see that Jaebum was trying hard to stay cool and while everybody wondered how much something like that affected him, nobody dared to ask. So they just moved on.

"Wow, I'm king again," Mark said a bit surprised as he held up the K on his chopstick. "Hm, I don't know. I'm not really good at this. Let's say number 4 and 5 spend 7 minutes in heaven in the bathroom.

"What's that?" Bambam asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Usually you get locked in a dark closet with someone and you do whatever the hell you wanna do in there.  Mostly dirty stuff," Yugyeom chuckled, obviously not one of the guys who had to get in the bathroom.

"Why do I feel like I'm in every fucking dare?" Jinyoung groaned, letting his chopstick drop. "At least I can go hide now."

"Ooh, I'm gonna spend some time with that naked boy alone then, huh?" Jackson grinned and got up to follow the other who was already on his way to the bathroom. He laughed and slapped the boy's butt, getting a smack on his head in return.

Mark just stared at them, letting out a sigh. It must have been his lucky day to send those two into a dark room together, alone and with a naked Jinyoung with nobody to interrupt them. This was just perfect and he couldn't have planned it any better. He leaned back and rested on his back, wondering what would be going on in there during that short time, although to him it felt like an eternity.

Everyone else was quiet and tried to listen; trying to catch any words but there wasn’t much to hear. The heard something fall down and then there was more silence during which everyone wondered if those two were actually going to do something naughty. After all those two had already jerked each other off during another game and right now Jinyoung was naked and hard at the same time.

When they finally came out everyone was staring at them expectantly as if they were waiting for some story or anything else that had happened in there. Jinyoung and Jackson just looked at each other and shrugged then, sitting back down without saying a word to any of the other boys.

“Oh come on. What did you do?” Yugyeom asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Well, what do you think?” Jackson raised an eyebrow, wondering if the other had some naughty thoughts about them.

“I don’t know,” the youngest shrugged. “All I know is that Jinyoung isn’t hard anymore.”

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and made sure to cover his groin. Everyone was still staring at them, even Mark seemed to be curious now, but they were keeping it to themselves. It was more just fun that way. Jackson picked up the chopsticks in the meantime and held them out again, waiting for everyone to draw one.

“Wait, before we pick anything,” Mark interrupted. “I think it’s getting quite late. Maybe this should be the last round?”

The others agreed, still wanting to get enough sleep to have enough energy for the next day. Some of them were wondering if Mark was a bit annoyed with the game or how some of the dares turned out, but nobody really questioned it and just picked a chopstick as they had all gotten a bit tired.

“Yes!” Jaebum grinned and showed the K on his chopstick. “If this is the last round, it means we’ll determine the losers, right?”

“Oh damn, I totally forgot about that. Don’t make me sleep on the floor,” Bambam whined a little.

“Alright, I’ll include everyone then and you can all fight for the beds,” Jaebum chuckled before thinking for a moment about the dare he was going to give them. It needed to be something in which everyone had to do their best to win and not just lay back and hope the other would fail. “Okay! So, number 1 will rub the thigh of number 2 for 10 minutes, while number 3 does the same to number 4 and number 5 to number 6. But number 2, 4 and 6 should try not to get aroused. Those who get hard or those who don’t get the other hard will lose and sleep on the floor!”

Everyone stared at the leader as he explained his idea proudly. Some of them shook their head or rubbed their eyes, wondering why this was happening to them before they realized they had to pair up.

“Alright, so I’m number 5. Who is number 6?” Yugyeom asked before Bambam raised his hand. “Well, I guess you still need to be punished for once during these games!”

“Shut up. I won’t get hard just because you touch my thighs,” Bambam rolled his eyes and then moved to sit next to the other.

“Who’s number 1?” Mark asked, showing the 2 on his chopstick. He looked at Jinyoung but then saw Jackson showing his chopstick and moving over to him. He tried hard not to show any signs of disappointment, not even sure if he had wanted to be touched like that by the other right now. Who knew what he had been doing with Jackson in the bathroom anyway?

“I guess that makes you number 4, Youngjae?” Jinyoung looked at the younger boy who nodded and came over to him.

“I really don’t wanna sleep on the floor,” Youngjae groaned a little before letting out a sigh.

“Well, you can always…not get hard,” Jinyoung chuckled and patted his thigh.

“I’ll try to but I’m not really experienced with others and I have no idea how much someone can touch me like that before I start to react,” the younger complained but then just waved his hands, telling them to just move on. “Let’s just start and get it over with.”

All three couples were already sitting next to each other and everybody knew that the task was going to be more difficult for those who were going to be touched. Nobody could deny that they hadn’t gotten a bit excited or aroused at some point during the game and getting touched close to your private parts was not the best way to try and not get hard.

They started out rather innocent at first, just patting thighs and rubbing them lightly before things got a bit more interesting. Yugyeom was probably the most eager to the other hard because he just didn’t want to sleep on the floor. He made sure to rub Bambam’s inner thigh really close to his groin, squeezing the skin a little which was hidden underneath those tight pants. It didn’t take long before the older one started reacting a bit more to the touch, biting his lips lightly but keeping more or less quiet. Not a lot was heard during the game, except for some heavy breathing which certainly helped as well with the arousal.

Bambam held his hand in front of his eyes, trying to hide while he was taking in deep breaths. He really wanted to stay calm but that smirking of Yugyeom and all the sounds that surrounded him combined with that constant rubbing and squeezing, which was way too close to his groin, really made it harder than it looked.

Jinyoung was kind of glad that he wasn’t paired up with Mark. He would have loved to do it with him of course and touch him a bit more than he was usually allowed to, but he could only see it making things even more awkward between them. So although he was a bit jealous of Jackson at that moment, he was glad to have Youngjae next to him.

On top of that Youngjae was an easy catch. He had already seen him blush and get excited during their games before and the younger boy squirmed around as soon as Jinyoung touched him. The other must have really been rather innocent to be that sensitive right away. Jinyoung just smiled as he rubbed his thigh, making sure to brush his fingers over it slowly from time to time before squeezing it a little afterwards.

He really didn’t have to worry about getting him hard in those 10 minutes. The only thing that worried him was the constant staring of Jaebum. Instead of watching everyone, he was pretty focused on them and it made Jinyoung wonder if something he didn’t know about was going on between the two of them.

At the same time Jackson was doing his best to get some reaction from Mark. It didn’t seem like an easy task at first as the older boy was pretty resistant to his touch and kept on staring at the floor. He wondered what was going on in the older one’s head until he saw him glancing over to Youngjae and Jinyoung. Jackson didn’t know if Mark realized that he saw him but his hand immediately moved closer to the older boy’s groin.

He smirked a little as he felt like he had just figured out the other’s weak point. Jackson had noticed Mark’s behavior towards the younger one before but until now he hadn’t been completely sure if it was interest, attraction, dislike, rejection or something completely different. Therefore he was quite happy to see Mark being so absorbed while watching Jinyoung.

It soon made the oldest breath faster and before he realized that he was getting hard pretty soon, the time was almost over. Youngjae had gotten hard quite easily as Jinyoung had expected him to, leaving him with gentle caresses on his thigh because he didn’t want to tease him even further. He especially didn’t want to go too far when Jaebum was watching them, biting his lips and looking like he was about to interrupt them if Jinyoung had gotten any closer to the younger boy. Bambam was probably the last one to get hard, fighting Yugyeom whenever he touched more than he should have but also feeling too aroused to really do anything against it. In the end he just gave in and maybe also enjoyed it a little too much. More than he would have thought he would.

It was quiet when the alarm on Jaebum’s phone went off to signal that the 10 minutes were over. Only heavy breathing and uncomfortable squirming was heard as everybody moved away from each other a bit.

“Okay, so…I guess Youngjae, Mark and Bambam will be sleeping on the floor.” Jaebum said finally after everyone had calmed down a bit again.

There weren’t many more words exchanged before everyone went to bed quickly. A few ‘goodnight’s and ‘sleep well’s were exchanged and then all of them just lay down to sleep, although nobody was actually sleeping for a while. Everyone was thinking about the things that were happening as it made them worry a bit, but nobody seemed like they wanted to stop either. It was still exciting after all.

• • • •

After a long time, they finally fell asleep but during the night, Jinyoung woke up again, hearing some noise. He opened his eyes but couldn’t really see anything. It sounded like someone was shivering, making weird noises with their mouth and teeth that clearly indicated that the person wasn’t sleeping. It came from the foot of his bed and he knew that Mark had laid down there on the floor.

“Mark?” he spoke carefully, not wanting to wake anyone up but nobody responded. “Mark?”

“Hm..?”

“Mark, are you cold?” Jinyoung whispered, sitting up a little in his bed. They had taken down those second thin sheets for the ones that had to sleep on the floor but during the night it had gotten rather cold and Mark was always someone who started freezing easily.

“I’m fine,” the older boy mumbled but Jinyoung could clearly hear that he was shivering.

“I can hear your teeth,” he shook his head. “Just come here.”

“It’s against the rules,” Mark answered but the younger boy didn’t care.

“I don’t want you to get sick,” Jinyoung almost groaned, crawling over and grabbing his arm as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now. He pulled him up a bit although Mark was still struggling, not wanting to come along. “Just get over it. You’ll only get in trouble if you actually get sick because of this.”

Mark just sighed but finally gave in. He was actually feeling cold and he really wanted to sleep under a warm blanket. He felt Jinyoung pushing the blanket over until he was covered although the older boy made sure to leave some space between them.

“Now sleep,” Jinyoung said again, rolling his eyes a bit. He was staring at the ceiling for a moment and he could feel the other move around constantly as if he was looking for the space that was furthest away from him but at the same time close enough to stay under the blanket completely.  He had a hard time not to groan at the other’s behavior. “Seriously?”

“What?” Mark mumbled but that didn’t stop him from moving around.

“Can’t you just stop moving? Just sleep,” the younger one complained, letting out a small sigh.

For a moment it was quiet but then the other moved again and Jinyoung finally groaned, sitting up suddenly and pulling the other along by his arm once again, dragging him towards the bathroom.

“What are you-?” Mark was about to argue but Jinyoung shushed him, not wanting to wake up the other members. It was bad enough that they weren’t sleeping when they actually had time for it. Jinyoung closed the door behind them and then stared at the older one who still looked more than confused.

“What?” Mark asked again as if he had no clue what was going on. Of course he knew in what kind of direction this was going but that still didn’t mean he understood the situation he was in completely.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Jinyoung started. “I wanna know what bothers you and I don’t wanna hear any excuses or anything. Is it still about me being gay? Are you afraid of me or something?”

“It’s not…” Mark looked down and shook his head as he let out a sigh, not really sure what to say.

“Then what? Look, you’ve been my best friend for a long time now. And yes, I find you pretty attractive. Yes, I do have feelings for you and yes, I’m gay,” Jinyoung said, crossing his arms. “But it’s always been that way and just because you know about it, doesn’t mean anything will change. I know you’re not into guys and I wouldn’t think about trying to force myself on you if that’s what you’re afraid of. I just need you to talk to me because I don’t wanna lose my friend.”

  There was silence for a moment and Jinyoung just waited. He just wanted to give the other some time to think about, not really sure what he should expect when Mark just kept on staring at the floor.

“What…did you do with Jackson?” Mark suddenly asked without looking up.

“What?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of that question. He had had a few answers going through his mind but that question certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Here in the bathroom. What did you do during the game?” the older boy repeated his question to make it clear to him what he meant.

“I…” Jinyoung thought about it for a moment. “We talked mostly. Why? What do you think we were doing in here?”

“I don’t know. You were naked,” Mark shrugged a little, not daring to look at the other. “What did you talk about then?”

“You…?” Jinyoung stated, glancing at the other to see what kind of reaction the other would show. Was he going to show jealousy now?

“Me?”

“Well, yeah. Ever since I confessed that I thought about you that way during the truth or dare game, I talked to Jackson about it,” the younger one explained with a small smile. “He’s just very open about this stuff and…he just listens well and is quite supportive.”

“Hm...” Mark just nodded, feeling a bit odd to know that the other guys were talking about him. “So, you didn’t do anything? I heard something fall down.”

“Fall down?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow before chuckling a bit. “Oh that. I wanted to grab a towel because it would have felt awkward to talk while I was naked and I knocked over a shampoo bottle.”

Once again the older boy nodded and Jinyoung wondered if there was anything else going on in his head. Was it just jealousy about Jackson, which he wouldn’t mind as it meant he showed interest, or was it more? In moments like this, he really wished the other would talk more about his feelings and thoughts.

“So that’s what you wanted to know?” the younger one asked, trying to push him a bit to open up more.

“Yes…and no,” Mark sighed, looking around the room. Then another minute went by before he spoke up again. “How did you know you were gay?”

“Uhm, I don’t know. I guess I always knew?” Jinyoung thought about it. “But I guess everyone would say that. I mean I dated a girl in middle school because it was like the thing that everybody did and I just wanted to fit in. It just never really felt right? And as time went on, I realized that I didn’t really care about girls and I wanted to try out other things.”

“So you just…did?”

“Well, kind of. I sneaked into this club when I turned 18 and I met this guy who was actually an older idol. I think he only came up to me and showed himself because he recognized me and knew that I would have to keep things a secret as well,” Jinyoung remembered, leaning against the counter. “He was a bit older and more experienced. At first we just kissed, but he was also the first guy I slept with. Things went on for like a year but then it got a bit complicated and well, we’re still friends. But if I didn’t know it by then, then I definitely would have known it at that point.”

“You mean that you were gay?” Mark stared at him almost blankly. He hadn’t said a word the whole time while Jinyoung was just telling him the whole story. It was a bit odd because he hadn’t told anyone about the whole thing and yet he didn’t feel uncomfortable to tell Mark about it.

“Yeah, it just felt so much better. Just kissing him was amazing. I mean, kissing a girl back then was so different. Maybe it’s because we were younger and those girls were not that interesting to begin with and maybe he was just an amazing kisser,” Jinyoung laughed, shaking his head as he thought about it, comparing it in his head while he tried to explain. “There was just so much more passion behind that kiss. I don’t know. I just prefer kissing guys a lot more.”

Mark once again nodded and Jinyoung would have loved to just make him stop doing that. For once he needed words, needing to know what he was thinking. After he had finished talking, he’d even wondered if he had maybe said too much. He was not really used to ramble on that much but once he’d started, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. It was as I he’d been waiting to tell someone about it. It was such a huge part of his life and yet nobody really knew about it.

He stared at Mark, who was now inspecting the floor again. He wasn’t sure how long it took the older one to look up and take a breath before he spoke to him but when he did it was probably the only thing that Jinyoung hadn’t expect him to say to all of this.

“Can you show me?” Mark said suddenly, biting his lips lightly. “What it’s like…kissing a guy?”

\---

_**Author's Note: I feel like this took way too long again but I hope the MarkJin shippers will be happy :P Or maybe not...  
at least it's the second longest chapter so far xD Hope you enjoy it :)** _


	7. More Truth or Dare

Jinyoung stared at him in disbelief. Had Mark really just asked him to kiss him? He narrowed his eyes and stayed quiet for a while longer as his brain tried to make sense of his question. His eyes slowly wandered down as his hands took hold off the hem of Mark’s shirt, resting on his hips before he pulled him a bit closer.

“You really wanna know?” he asked him again, just to make sure he was on the right track and wouldn’t get a slap in the face by kissing him.

Mark just nodded and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. He’d wanted to kiss him so badly but he also knew that he shouldn’t push him too far which wouldn’t be too easy to manage. The younger bit his lips lightly but then pulled him even closer until he could wrap his arms around his sides and their faces were so close that he could feel Mark’s warm breath on his skin. He could tell that the older boy was nervous but he didn’t say anything and just leaned closer to him, shutting his eyes as soon as their lips touched.

He just stayed there for a moment and gave him a few soft kisses before becoming a bit more daring, lightly poking his tongue out until Mark granted him access. Jinyoung’s hand moved up slowly and wrapped around the other’s neck, holding him close as he started kissing him more deeply. Mark responded in a rather shy way but he didn’t push him away and Jinyoung couldn’t ask for more. He couldn’t believe he was kissing the other like this without a dare or any pressure but actually on Mark’s own free will.

His mind got so clouded for a moment that his other hand slipped underneath the other’s shirt and pulled it up lightly almost instinctively, which finally made the older boy pull back and looked at him a bit shocked.

“I’m sorry. I got a bit…carried away,” Jinyoung mumbled a bit embarrassed, hoping that he didn’t just scare him away like that.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Mark said, suddenly looking around the room nervously.

“What’s wrong?” the younger one asked, touching his arm gently and rubbing it lightly.

“Nothing,” Mark shook his head and stepped away. “We should go back to bed. What if someone finds us in here? They might think something…wrong.”

Jinyoung stared at him for a moment. Something wrong. To him they might think exactly the right thing, but he just went along with it and nodded his head, motioning to the door.

“Right, we wouldn’t want that,” he mumbled a bit as Mark moved towards the door. “Let’s get some sleep then. We have to wake up early.”

As they got back into the bedroom, Mark was about to get back on the floor where he had been sleeping before when Jinyoung grabbed his hand. The older boy looked at him confused before staring at the bed. Biting his lips nervously, he looked at the others who were sleeping before finally giving in, following Jinyoung to lie down in his bed together. He left some space between them but when Jinyoung leaned closer to him, he didn’t move away. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to move or not but he just decided not to because the younger one was warm and it felt nice to have someone close.

• • • •

Mark woke up by someone shaking him lightly. He groaned a bit and slowly looked up up, rubbing his eyes a little before he recognized Jackson above him.

“You should maybe get out of there. The others might see you,” he winked, nodding his head towards Jinyoung.

Mark turned his head around, finding Jinyoung’s head right on his shoulder with his arms around his waist. He swallowed, finding him face so close to him while his own hands were holding him by his side. His eyes went back to Jackson and then around the room, seeing that everyone was still asleep. It made him feel relieved, but he wasn’t sure what Jackson had meant by ‘seeing them’. Did he have a suspicion about what had happened? Had he heard them? Or was it just because they were sleeping together in one bed? He was hoping that he was only talking about the game and the fact that he was supposed to sleep on the floor for punishment but Jackson often caught little details that others might have missed.

He quickly moved to get out of bed, waking up Jinyoung in the process, who just looked up sleepily and wondered what was going on. He groaned a little and stretched himself before slowly sitting up, finding Jackson staring at him with his eyebrow raised.

“What?” Jinyoung asked innocently, not wanting to give him any more clues by some weird behavior.

“Nothing,” Jackson just shrugged his shoulders before letting out a small chuckle. “Absolutely nothing.”

Jinyoung shook his head and got up to go to the bathroom. Neither of them talked about what had happened and he was hoping that Jackson had also forgotten about it. Since none of the other boys had mentioned anything, he assumed they were clueless.

• • • •

Some time went by where they didn’t have time to play. Their schedules were hectic and their new album kept them busy. If Jinyoung hadn’t been so distracted, he might have thought that the kiss had just made everything worse and Mark was ignoring him even more than before. For now he just blamed it on their schedules, so it wouldn’t bother him but at the same time he saw Youngjae and Jaebum closer together than ever, which once again made him wonder what was going on between them. He’d already seen Jaebum watching him during the last game where he had to get Youngjae hard. They were cuddly before but it seemed like they now were constantly together, cuddling everywhere they had a chance to and once he could have sworn that he saw a hickey on Youngjae’s neck. It was making him a bit jealous but he didn’t even know what was going on with them or if his assumptions might be true, so he just kept it to himself and tried to ignore it for now.

He was sitting in his room when Bambam suddenly knocked on the door and peeked inside.

“Hyung, you wanna play a game?” the younger one asked curiously.

“What game?” Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Maybe truth or dare or something? Yugyeom wants to play as well,” Bambam explained.

“Who else is gonna play? Or is it just the three of us?” Jinyoung asked again before putting his book away.

“Well, Youngjae and Jaebum are out. Mark has a late schedule. But I’ll ask Jackson. I’m sure he’d play as well,” the Thai boy grinned and then left again to ask the other, not even waiting for any answer from Jinyoung.

The older one got up and went into the room next to him, seeing Yugyeom sitting on his bed before Bambam came back, dragging Jackson along with him. They sat down on bed across from Yugyeom, while Jinyoung made himself comfortable next to the youngest, looking around.

“So you guys wanna play alone?” he asked.

“Yeah, why not? It’s not like we’re obligated to play with all seven of us. With everyone having a different schedule, it gets hard to find the time anyway,” Jackson nodded and the other two agreed. “So we’re gonna do truth or dare again?”

“I can’t think of any other games right now,” Yugyeom said. “Is that okay?”

“Sure, who starts?” Jinyoung agreed and leaned back on his hands while Bambam raised his hand quickly. He just smiled and nodded at him, not really minding who’d begin. They would all get their turn anyway.

“Okay! I’ll ask Jackson. Truth or dare?” Bambam started, sitting more towards the older boy as he waited for his answer curiously.

“I’ll go for truth for now.”

“Hm, alright. Which one of us would you most like to make out with?” the younger boy grinned.

“Myself! I’m the sexiest one,” Jackson laughed before shaking his head. “Well, if I had to choose, I guess I’d say Jinyoung. I think he looks like a good kisser.”

Jinyoung looked up and smiled at him. He wasn’t really surprised about his answer, although he wasn’t sure why. The only thing that surprised him was the fact the the answer was pretty open and he didn’t even seem to mind talking about it. He mouthed a little thank you while the youngest boys just chuckled.

“You probably already made out in that bathroom the other night,” Yugyeom grinned before waving at Jackson. “Your turn.”

“Alright, Yugyeom. Truth or dare?” Jackson asked which the maknae answered with dare. “Nice, how about you give someone a lap dance. I’m sure you’re good at it.”

“And who would I be doing that to?” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, not sure if either one of them would like to see him grind against them.

“I’ll say Bambam and Jinyoung just do rock paper scissors and the loser gets to see you close up,” Jackson suggested and laughed.

“Fine,” Jinyoung looked over at Bambam who was already holding out his hand. They did three rounds before the older one lost finally and shook his head. “Please don’t let this be another ‘Jinyoung is involved in every dare’ night.”

“Hyung, be happy. You get to see me dance,” the maknae smiled as he got up and shook his body a little.

“I see you dance every day,” Jinyoung leaned back unimpressed. “And I’ve seen you dance naked, which was something I don’t need to see again. So you better keep your clothes on this time.”

“Well, unfortunately that wasn’t included in the dare,” Yugyeom laughed before taking his phone to put on some sexy music. If he was gonna do this, he would do it right. And he wanted to get into the right mood for it. He made sure to have Jinyoung sit on the edge of the bed before he started moving his body slowly in front of him. He made a body waves and thrusts here and there as he slowly got closer to the older one.

Jinyoung watched him quietly. He was acting as if this was nothing to him and he was just watching the brat of the group do his thing as always. But the other day had shown that Yugyeom was certainly capable of getting him aroused and he tried hard to avoid the same situation once more. The younger one just got closer and closer until his was almost sitting in his lap. His hands were resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder now and just a moment later he could feel him grind on him.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened a little as he hadn’t expected the younger one to make a move on him so directly. The fact that the latter was currently smirking him told him that he was playing with him a little. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing and Jinyoung stiffened a bit as he moved his hips against him again, hoping he’d stop soon and let him be. He really didn’t need to sport another hard on in front of the other boys or else he probably would have seemed really desperate to them.

“Okay, enough,” Jackson laughed a little, seeing that Jinyoung looked quite startled.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung said, feeling more than relieved to get a break. He wasn’t sure if the fact that he was playing with the three craziest players made the whole game so different or if it was something else. It just felt like they barely had any boundaries right now and Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

“Okay, Jinyoung. Which one do you choose?” Yugyeom asked after he had turned off the music again and sat back down on the bed.

“I’ll go for truth. I’m lazy,” he chuckled.

“Oh really? Then why don’t you tell me what you guys were doing in the bathroom the other day?” the youngest smiled innocently.

Jinyoung blinked and stared at Jackson before chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. The guys were probably thinking that something had happened in there but it wasn’t really what they were thinking and they would probably be rather disappointed with his answer.

“Actually we just talked,” Jinyoung said, making the other two raise an eyebrow. “I mean, I told him a few things about my experience with…guys. He let me jerk off behind the shower curtain then because it was horrible to stay with that in a room with you guys.”

“Do you have a lot of experience with guys, hyung?” Bambam asked suddenly, not showing any sign of trying to make fun of him but just actual curiosity.

“Well, I…I got enough,” the older boy answered a bit shyly, not really having talked about that with a group of people before.

“Have you slept with a guy?” Yugyeom added to the questions, staring at him from the side.

“I only picked one truth. Shouldn’t we just go on with the next one? Jackson why don’t you choose,” Jinyoung tried to avoid the question, staring at the older boy in front of him.

“I’m really just curious, hyung. I wouldn’t tell anyone,” the maknae told him and rubbed his thigh gently, leaving Jinyoung a bit confused. He’d always mess around with the younger and tease him, just the way Yugyeom teased him back. But he rarely had seriously talks with him and he never got to see such an honest look on his face.

“I have,” he finally said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear. While he just saw Yugyeom nodding along, clearly in thought about that answer, Jinyoung’s head turned back to Jackson. “So truth or dare? Make your choice.”

“I’ll go for a truth again,” the oldest answered.

“Hm, would you ever try having a threesome? If you haven’t already had one,” Jinyoung chuckled, not really being sure about this because he could easily see Jackson trying it out.

“Well, I haven’t done it just to clear that up,” Jackson laughed and then shrugged bit. “But I’ve thought about it before. I guess if I was interested in those two people. I wouldn’t mind? It sounds fun.”

“Yeah, I think I would as well if you asked me,” Yugyeom suddenly spoke up again. “I mean I like having a girlfriend for myself. But I think it would be interesting to try it with one more person.”

The others just nodded along quietly as they thought about what they would do and Jinyoung was starting to think that they were really more open about everything now that it was just the four of them. It wasn’t like the other three had held them back, but those three just seemed like they really were into the playful part of this game and didn’t really think about it too much otherwise.

“Okay then, Yugyeom. Choose,” Jackson said finally, already thinking about some questions or dares for the youngest.

“Hm, I’ll do a dare again. It’s easy,” the maknae smiled, rubbing his hands together.

“Well, since you already had fun with Jinyoung, I suggest you jerk off Bambam because I’m sure he got excited to see you dance like that,” Jackson smirked, waiting for their reaction.

Jinyoung looked at them curiously and to his surprise, they didn’t try to fight the dare. Bambam rolled his eyes but Yugyeom just got up and sat down behind the older boy, pulling him back between his legs to let him sit comfortably. Jinyoung wondered if they just saw it as payback after they had already watched Jackson and him jerk each other off as punishment after one of their games but in a way they looked quite familiar with this situation. Bambam had already leaned back casually while Yugyeom was slowly caressing his groin.

Jackson looked a bit surprised at first as well, but then he just seemed more interested in the show in front of him. He watched quietly as Yugyeom opened the other’s pants and slipped his hand inside. The youngest left a few small kisses on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around Bambam’s length and started stroking him slowly. The Thai boy had closed his eyes and didn’t even think about holding back his moans.

Jinyoung swallowed because he couldn’t believe that was really happening in front of him. He really had to keep himself together and try not to get aroused, but by now he was pretty sure this wasn’t the first time those two were doing something like that.

Bambam had leaned his head back on Yugyeom’s shoulder while his hands were gripping the youngest thighs. He had easily forgotten the situation and just seemed to enjoy the hand between his legs, moving up and down quickly. He few groans and curses were heard as his breathing got faster and his hips were moving a little, bucking up once in a while. Without a second thought Yugyeom reached over to grab some tissues from the nightstand while he jerked him off with his other hand, only to cover him up a bit as soon as he came, making sure not to make a mess.

The two of them very cleaning everything up and putting everything back together, letting Bambam calm down a little while Jackson and Jinyoung were still staring at them with a blank expression. Neither of them was really sure what to say or think although they had many questions going through their minds.

“What?” Yugyeom said as he sat back down next to Jinyoung, getting back into a comfortable position.

“Well, this didn’t look like you did that for the first time,” Jackson noted, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, then maybe it wasn’t,” the youngest just shrugged his shoulders.

“It wasn’t? So you guys have done this before? More than once?” Jinyoung stared at Bambam and back at Yugyeom. “I thought you were only into girls.”

“I am,” Yugyeom laughed. “It’s just for fun, hyung. I don’t make out with him or anything. After the first games we played, we just tried it out because it’s more fun than doing it alone but it’s nothing romantic.”

“Right,” Jinyoung nodded although he was still more than surprised.

“But don’t tell Jaebum about it, okay? I don’t know what he thinks about that stuff and I don’t want him to worry about drama and so on,” Bambam added, making Jinyoung scoff a bit.

“Well, don’t worry about it too much. But I won’t say anything of course,” he reassured him, although he really wondered if they hadn’t noticed anything going with Youngjae and the leader. But in a way he could understand him as well. He also didn’t want anyone to know what happened with him and Mark although it was obvious that none of them would really judge them. It was still different to just talk about it openly because in some way they all probably worried about anyone finding out about something.

“So, you wanna go on?” Jackson asked.

“Of course, it’s my turn! And you can choose one, Jackson. You keep choosing truth and it’s boring!” the maknae complained, hoping the other would finally go for a dare now.

“Fine. Give me a dare then,” Jackson rolled his eyes. He could only hope that things wouldn’t get worse than what the two youngest had just done because to him it was a much bigger deal.

“Perfect,” Yugyeom grinned. “Since you wanted to make out with Jinyoung the most, why don’t you get into his lap and do that now?”

Bambam laughed and Jinyoung and Jackson just stared at each other. A few moments passed before the older one finally moved and got up from the bed. It surely was less embarrassing than jerking the other off but making out sounded quite intimate and Jackson hadn’t ever kissed a boy without having enough to drink. The fact something was also going on with Jinyoung and Mark troubled him a bit, but at the same time he was really curious because lately he’d started thinking about doing something like this with Jinyoung and he also didn’t want to lose the game.

“Okay,” Jackson said, staring at the other who still hadn’t really moved towards him but also hadn’t shown any sign of trying to back out of the dare. “I guess I’ll just kiss you then?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nodded a little as his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

The older boy got into his lap, biting his lips nervously as he rested his hands on the other’s shoulders. Jinyoung was staring at his chest or a moment before he finally looked up and put his hands on his sides, closing his eyes as soon as he got closer.

Jackson smiled a little and then finally leaned in to kiss his lips gently. He gave him a few small pecks at first, just waiting for him to respond before he got a bit more daring and kissed him more deeply. He brought his hand up, running it through his hair gently and then tilted his head a bit. His tongue slowly found its way into the other’s mouth, playing with the other a little when he felt Jinyoung wrapping his arms more closely around him. He got a bit more comfortable in his lap when he suddenly felt someone push him from behind and making him fall over until he was lying on top of Jinyoung.

He looked back and glared at little at Bambam who was laughing but then looked down at Jinyoung again, wondering if the moment was gone now but the other didn’t show any sign of stopping. So he leaned in once more, kissing him deeply as his hips were lightly grinding against Jinyoung’s.

The younger let out a soft moan against his lips, feeling that Jackson had gotten quite aroused himself. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s little show earlier or if it was really just because of their kiss but he didn’t really care right now. Jackson was one hell of a good kisser and he didn’t really want him to stop right now. His hands were clutching to his shirt as he kissed him back until he suddenly heard a noise of someone coming into the room.

He opened his eyes and looked at the door, pulling his hands back within a second as he saw Mark staring at them.

 

\---

 

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm so sorry for taking this long. I was writing my bachelor thesis and didn't feel like writing anything else.  
I hope I didn't lose all my readers  <3 Thank you all for waiting! Of course comments are always appreciated :)** _


	8. Is There More?

Mark looked frozen for a moment as Jackson pulled back and got off Jinyoung. Before anyone else could say anything though, Mark had already left the room again, leaving the others confused when he hadn’t even greeted them.

“Damn it,” Jinyoung got up immediately and went after him. “Mark?”

He knocked on the door although it was open, slowly approaching the other.

“I know this must have looked weird but we were just playing truth or dare,” Jinyoung said, trying to laugh it off somehow. “Yugyeom took revenge on us.”

“Well, you seemed to have fun,” the older one responded coldly, barely showing any sign of emotion as he was going through one of his bag.

“Are you mad?” the other one sighed lightly, not sure what exactly was going on between him and Mark right now but he really didn’t want to push him away somehow or hurt him in any way.

“Why would I be mad? I’m fine,” Mark said as he put away some stuff. “I actually wanna get some sleep. So if you don’t mind.”

“Mark, please tell me if you’re mad. I mean, you don’t really look fine to me and I understand if you didn’t like…seeing that,” Jinyoung tried to push him a bit, not wanting this to get between them.

“I said I’m fine. What you do want to hear from me?” the older boy narrowed his eyes, finally looking at Jinyoung for the first time. “I’m not your boyfriend that you need to explain anything to. You were having fun. That’s fine. Now let’s move on.”

Jinyoung bit his lips lightly. No, he wasn’t his boyfriend but he had no idea what they were because lately it didn’t really feel like they were friends either. He stared at the other, who was just looking at him blankly, obviously waiting for him to leave the room.

“Are you waiting for Christmas or will I be able to sleep anytime soon?” Mark asked a bit annoyed, rolling his eyes as he started changing his clothes, not caring that the other was still there.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung mumbled finally before leaving the room. He let out another sigh as he walked back to his room, passing the other three boys who were still in the maknaes’ room.

• • • •

“What was that all about?” Bambam asked after Jinyoung had left the room, seeing that even Jackson looked worried. “Do you know something that we don’t know?”

“I’m not really sure,” the oldest said, rubbing his nape as he wasn’t sure what to say or how much he could say. He knew there was something going on but he hadn’t really figured out the whole situation. “Maybe they had something important to talk about.”

“Yeah, right. It looked like someone was in trouble,” Yugyeom said, shaking his head. “If this was just a casual talk between them, Jinyoung hyung would have come back here and wouldn’t have passed us silently to go to his room. But whatever, it’s late now anyways. We should get some sleep.”

Jackson nodded his head and slowly got up, his mind was still worrying about Jinyoung but as he turned to say goodnight, something else came up again.

“So you guys just randomly jerk each other off? With no strings attached?” he asked, leaning against the door frame as the two youngest lay down on their beds.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Bambam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I’m just…I’m surprised. I didn’t think you guys would be so-“

“So what? So horny?” Yugyeom laughed, but Jackson shook his head.

“No, no. Open, I guess. I didn’t think you’d be that open about something like this. And I don’t know if I could be so casual about it either,” Jackson mumbled, staring at the wall. His eyes glanced at Jinyoung’s door for a moment before he shook his head again and said goodnight, leaving the others alone.

When he got back to his room, Mark was already lying in bed quietly and he thought it would be better to leave him alone for now. He was curious about the whole situation but he didn’t want to annoy him either. So he decided to wait a little longer and see what would happen. He went to the bathroom again before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to hear Jaebum and Youngjae coming back.

He was about to greet them but he quickly decided against it when they walked towards their room without even noticing him. Jaebum had his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and was mumbling some stuff that Jackson couldn’t hear clearly. He was sure that they had been drinking and the little kiss that the leader left on Youngjae’s neck almost made him want to follow them. Were those two together now or were they jerk off buddies like the youngest two? Jackson started at the door for a moment when it was closed, trying to take it all in but it didn’t seem real.

Those games had gone a lot further than he ever would have imagined and it made him feel a little left out with everyone seeming to find someone else to get closer to. But it also made things even more interesting. Would they still play even with these arrangements they had (whatever they were) or would they get really jealous? In a way, he kind of wanted to test them and see what would happen. But he needed a game where they could not really decide who’d have to do his dare with whom. So he looked something up on the internet until he found something he thought would fit. Now he only needed the others to agree to play again, hoping they wouldn’t turn him down and keep playing like they used to.

In the meanwhile, Jinyoung was lying in bed, not really able to sleep. He could not help but feel guilty. He knew that he shouldn’t because they were just playing a game and Mark didn’t show any sign of wanting to be anything more than friends, but he still felt bad. Seeing Mark like this hurt him as well and it was never his intention to make him feel like this. If only the older boy had gotten back a few minutes later or sooner. All of this could have been avoided, although there was a tiny part in him that enjoyed seeing the jealousy Mark showed. It gave him hope that the oldest did not just see him as a friend but could possibly feel something more.

A lot of things were going on in his mind, when he suddenly heard a noise. He looked at his phone, seeing that it was almost three in the morning. His door opened, making him almost sit up straight before he saw Mark’s figure, recognizing him easily although it was dark.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” he whispered as the oldest closed the door behind him.

He didn’t say a word though, no answer and no whisper. He just moved next to Jinyoung, sitting before lying down next to him. The younger one stared at him confused as Mark got so close to him, wrapping an arm around him and cuddling up to his side.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung whispered once more, having no clue about what was going on. A few hours ago he had just yelled at him, telling him to leave and now he was cuddling him? He really couldn’t tell what was Mark was thinking and everything he did was just confusing him more and more. In the past he’d been able to read him so well, but lately nothing made sense to him anymore.

A sigh came from the older ones lips as he leaned his head against Jinyoung’s chest, lightly nuzzling against him. It wasn’t a happy or satisfied sigh though. It sounded more desperate or sad and it only made the younger one worry even more.  He rubbed his back slowly, not sure if he should ask again or just keep quiet for now. There was silence for a moment and then a little sob followed.

“Mark?” Jinyoung asked again softly, wondering if the other had actually started crying.

“I’m not gay…” the older one suddenly mumbled after a few more seconds had gone by.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, staring at the ceiling although all he could see was the darkness in his room. He was not sure what to reply to that. What was he trying to tell him? It wasn’t like anyone had accused him of being gay or tried to pressure him into anything.

“Nobody said you were?” he said carefully, not wanting to offend him or anything.

“But I…” Mark swallowed and by now Jinyoung was sure that there were tears in his eyes, even if he couldn’t see them. “Why are you…it shouldn’t be like this, Jinyoung.”

“Like what?” the younger one asked curiously before Mark turned his head towards him. He could see his face lightly but in the dark he couldn’t see if his eyes looked puffy or anything. He looked as handsome as always and it made it even harder to just look at him and listen to him without trying to get any closer.

“Why do I wanna kiss you again?” Mark suddenly confessed and it would have made Jinyoung excited if the older boy didn’t sound so upset about it at the same time.

“Hyung…I don’t know what is going on in your mind and I can’t tell you what to do. I just don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t really want,” Jinyoung explained, staring at his lips more than anything. He would have loved to kiss him but it just wasn’t the right moment. “I mean, in the end I would be the one getting hurt, because I know that I like you and I’d only wanna go there with you if you liked me as well.”

Once again it was silent and it seemed like the older one was thinking about it.

“Can I stay here?” he asked suddenly.

“Sure,” Jinyoung answered with a small sigh, not really sure if he liked that idea too much right now. He still hugged him closely for a moment and then tried to get comfortable again.

They didn’t say another word until they both fell asleep. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because for now Mark still seemed more than confused and Jinyoung probably wouldn’t have gotten any answer, no matter what he would have said. It annoyed him a little but he also knew that there was a lot on Mark’s mind right now. So he just needed to accept it for now.

• • • •

Jinyoung woke up by something moving around. He opened his eyes and saw Mark brushing his own hair with his fingers for a moment and then getting up quickly, obviously trying to get away.

“Mark…” Jinyoung was about to start but he was soon interrupted by the older boy.

“Just forget what I said, okay?” he said, groaning at himself for what he’d done and shaking his head. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

The younger one wasn’t sure which part he didn’t mean but he just kept quiet. He really didn’t want to be angry at Mark and give him time but this whole thing still stressed him. He put his hands on his face, rubbing it with a groan as the older had left the room and taking a few deep breaths.

As Mark got out of the room, Bambam and Yugyeom were still asleep but Jackson was coming towards him, looking a bit confused. He was wondering what Mark had been doing in there at night but he didn’t say anything and just let the older boy pass by him quietly. It didn’t look like he would be in the mood to say anything right now anyway. So Jackson just opened the door to Jinyoung’s room and peeked in, raising an eyebrow.

“What was that?” he chuckled a little, coming in as he saw Jinyoung still lying in bed. He thought he could tease him but the other’s face didn’t show much of a reaction. He actually just got a sigh from him. “Okay, what’s wrong now?”

“Nothing,” Jinyoung replied, staring at the ceiling.

“Come on, you can tell me. I mean, I know there’s been something going on and now I find Mark sneaking out of your bedroom early in the morning,” Jackson said. Usually he would have thought it must have been a good sign but Jinyoung was obviously upset.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it,” the younger one said quietly, letting out another sigh.

Jackson nodded his head and sat down close next to him. He wrapped arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder and pulled him a bit closer, making him look up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“You said you didn’t wanna talk. So I’ll just be here,” Jackson smiled softly, running his fingers though the other’s hair gently.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung whispered, leaning his head against his chest and closing his eyes.

They stayed quiet like this for quite a bit, while Jackson kept brushing his hair and Jinyoung just seemed to think about the situation. Jackson wasn’t quite sure how much time went by before the other spoke up again.

“He just came here in the middle of the night. Telling me he’s not gay but that he also wants to kiss me,” Jinyoung scoffed a little. He wasn’t angry but he hated this situation. It didn’t make any sense and he was annoyed that he couldn’t change anything about it.

“And…did you kiss?” the older one asked, tilting his head. He had already figured that Mark was quite affected by the fact that Jinyoung liked him but he didn’t know if Mark would actually think about dating a guy.

“No…” Jinyoung shook his head. “He just wanted to stay. I know it’s not easy for him, but it’s not easy for me either. Going back and forth like this. It’s confusing.”

“I can imagine,” Jackson tried to show some sympathy although he had never been in that kind of situation before. “Just try to relax and wait. Maybe he’ll come around. He’d be a fool not to try it with you.”

“Yeah right,” Jinyoung scoffed again, shaking his head at that comment.

“What? I mean, if he’d wanna try it with a boy. Who else would be better than you?” Jackson rubbed his shoulder a little and smiled.

“You’re just saying that now to make me feel better,” the younger one rolled his eyes a little, playing it off although he did take it as a compliment.

“I’m not. I’m just being honest.”

Jinyoung looked up at him again, searching for a smirk or something else that would show that he was just teasing him but he couldn’t find anything. He actually looked honest and Jinyoung wasn’t sure what to answer. The kiss that followed on his temple left him even more surprised but he shook it off, closing his eyes again.

“Crazy boy,” he mumbled, making the older one laugh again, still holding him close for a while.

• • • •

“Guys, you’re on in half an hour. So make sure to be ready in 20 minutes,” the manger called out before leaving the waiting room.

They were on another music program, waiting for their turn after they had already rehearsed a while ago. Youngjae was on the couch, playing a game on his phone while Jaebum was sitting next to him. He was watching the game as well, randomly playing with the hair on the back of Youngjae’s neck. Mark and Jackson were looking up some stuff on their phones while Jinyoung was reading a book on the side.

“Is everything alright?” Bambam asked Yugyeom, who was sitting on a chair, looking somehow anxious. He rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way, leaning down to him a bit. “Are you nervous?”

“No, I’m fine,” Yugyeom replied, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t look like it though,” Bambam raised an eyebrow, not really believing him.

“I’m just…” he looked around the room before waving the Thai boy closer with his hand, whispering something in his ear. Bambam just laughed and lightly smacked the back of his head.

“Boy, why didn’t you just say something. We still got 20 minutes, you know?” he winked, looking around the room as well before moving towards the door. “I’ll go to the bathroom, anyone else?”

Yugyeom looked at him and rolled his eyes before getting up, following him before excusing himself as well. The others just nodded along to show their acknowledgment, not really paying much attention to them as they left the room.

Bambam checked the bathroom stalls to see if they were alone and then pulled Yugyeom inside one of them quickly, closing the door behind them and pushing him against the wall.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” Bambam chuckled, working on the other’s pants and opening up the button and zipper quickly.

“I didn’t think when we agreed on anytime, we actually meant ANY time,” the maknae laughed, feeling a bit surprised about Bambam taking the upper hand when it wasn’t about his own pleasure. He swallowed and closed his eyes as soon as the Thai boy palmed his length, gently rubbing it through the fabric of his boxers. “I should have done that after the game the other night. Only you got lucky there.”

“Well, sorry. I didn’t choose that dare,” Bambam smirked, stepping a bit closer to him. He slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around the other’s length before stroking it slowly. “What got you so horny anyways?”

“I don’t know, but I didn’t jerk off for a few days,” Yugyeom whispered. They would have heard if anyone came in but he still wanted to be quiet just to be safe. “Too busy. We should play more often….ahh.”

Bambam just watched him as the maknae tilted his head back in pleasure, his hips lightly bucking against his hand. They didn’t have much time but he still liked to enjoy the moment. Whenever they did something like this, he couldn’t deny that Yugyeom looked quite sexy when he was turned on, even if he didn’t see him in that way. He never thought about kissing him or anything like that but he still liked the view somehow. He couldn’t even explain it to himself, so he simply savored the moment and listened to the small moans that came from the other’s lips. He was obviously trying to keep as quiet as possible, but he couldn’t help but have few of those moans slip out.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Bambam whispered and Yugyeom just nodded his head, holding on to the other’s shoulder for support. He bit his lips lightly, breathing as bit faster when Bambam twisted his hand a little, moving his hand faster and faster.

“Ahh…fuck,” the younger one groaned. He often thought about just jerking off himself. It would be easier and maybe also faster but having someone else do it, made it feel a lot better. It just made things more exciting and didn’t make it seem as something he was just doing to get off quickly. So in the end it was just much more satisfying. “I’m close.”

Bambam nodded and moved his hand quickly; trying to get him over the edge and a few moments later the other came with a groan, twitching in his hand.

“Thanks,” Yugyeom mumbled a bit out of breath, licking his lips slowly before he opened his eyes again. Bambam just smiled and got some toilet paper to clean him up a little, wiping up some spots on his stomach and his own hand as well.

“Sure, but now you owe me,” he retorted with a wink, earning him a smack on his shoulder.

Yugyeom quickly tugged himself back in and run a hand through his hair while Bambam got out of the stall to wash his hands, looking surprised when he saw Jackson standing by the door. The older one had his arms crossed and raised his eyebrow.

“So. Having fun in there?” He asked, tilting his head. He had already heard Yugyeom’s voice in there and there was no way for them to deny what had been going on in there.

“What are you doing here, hyung?” Bambam asked and then slowly Yugyeom came out as well, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Well, I was gonna do what people usually do here but it seemed like someone was busy in there,” Jackson laughed. “You gotta be careful though. I know you might think you hear when someone’s coming in but you sometimes get caught up in the moment.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Yugyeom mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You didn’t…hear anything, right?”

 

“I heard enough. But I was quiet because I didn’t wanna interrupt,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Now hurry up and go back. We’re on soon.”

The other two just nodded, cleaning up and getting themselves ready. Yugyeom looked at Jackson and tilted his head, before shaking his head but the older one had already noticed.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering if you’d be up for more games after what happened last time,” Yugyeom thought out loud. The situation back then had a been a bit weird, so they hadn’t asked to play again so far but maybe they could still convince some of them and then just have the rest of them join in.

“Ah, well I don’t mind. I think it’s fun but I don’t know if you will be able to convince the others,” Jackson answered honestly. “Things around here have been a bit different lately.”

“I know but I’ll find a way,” Yugyeom grinned, leaving the bathroom to go back to their waiting room.

Jackson just chuckled and shook his head a little. He didn’t know how the other would try to convince the others but if he did he’d feel quite excited. The next game would definitely be interesting.

 

\---

 

 __ **Author's Note: Something for several ships in here. And no big cliffhanger for once. Be happy!  
There is still a lot of story to tell ;) I hope you enjoy it.**  
 


	9. LEMON (M.A.S.H.) 1

Jaebum was sitting in bed, reading quietly as Youngjae rested his head against his chest, watching some video which his headphones on. The leader had thought about playing one of their games again and when Yugyeom had asked them, he had gotten a little excited. Then again, he wasn't really sure if he actually wanted to play because it meant that he would watch Youngjae do some stuff with the other boys. They weren't in a relationship but he still somehow claimed the other boy for himself and he had gotten rather protective of him. Even more than he used to be. So there was a little sign of worry but also a bit jealousy involved when he thought about playing with his other members.

He remembered being a bit cautious about the games at first but by now he just felt like they were relaxing. He could almost say they made him feel “young” again. Something he sometimes forgot when it came to work, especially because he was the leader and always had to be responsible. When they played, he could let go of it for while and he knew he could trust the others not to let anything slip out.

He looked up from his book and looked down at Youngjae, wondering if he'd be interested in playing again. The younger one hadn't exactly agreed to play but he also didn't seem repulsed by the idea.

“What?” Youngjae suddenly took off one of his headphones and looked up.

“What do you mean? I didn't say anything,” Jaebum looked at him confused.

“Yeah, but you were staring at me and you look like you're thinking about something. So what is it?" the younger one tilted his head, sitting up a bit.

“It’s just…” Jaebum started. “Yugyeom asked about playing a game and I just wanted to know if you’re up for that?”

“I guess,” Youngjae shrugged his shoulders.”Why? Do you    not want to? They were always fun, right?”

“I don’t know. I guess they were but I was just thinking about you with one of the others,” Jaebum admitted, feeling a bit shy to even mention it.

“Why are you jealous?” Youngjae chuckled and turned around to sit across from him.

“No, I mean, do you like seeing the others with me? Does it bother you in some way? I just want to make sure that you are okay with this,” the leader tried to excuse himself.

“Well, things are kind of embarrassing sometimes but everyone else is also doing it, so that makes it fun again,” Youngjae explained. “And I guess I don’t really mind. It’s just a game after all.”

“Right,” Jaebum nodded although a small pout formed on his lips. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Youngjae to be jealous but he at least expected him to care a little. However, he might have just not admitted it.  “But you don’t kiss anyone else outside of the games, right?”

“You don’t need to be jealous, hyung,” Youngjae smiled and leaned closer to peck the other’s lips. “This private game is only for you and me.”

Jaebum smiled but shook his head, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him once again. They were both smiling and chuckling lightly but it didn’t stop them from deepening the kiss only seconds later. They lay down and cuddled up to each other, enjoying the closeness and warmth from each other’s bodies.

• • • •

“Okay! So we looked up some games online and we found one called M.A.S.H. We’ll do the dirty version though,” Yugyeom explained, looking at the others who were now all sitting in Jinyoung's room on the floor.

“Ah, I think I've heard of that,” Jackson nodded, not even bothering to comment on the mention of a dirty version. “What do we do again?”

“It's a bit like the king game. Just that we are all kings and we will all definitely participate sooner or later,” Bambam grinned. “We each write down all of our names and seven body parts. Then each of us can write down an action or dare and we put all suggestions in some bowls or whatever we got.”

“Right, and then we draw a card for each category and we gotta do what the card says to the member that we got,” Yugyeom finished up, looking around to see if anyone had a question about it.

“Sounds complicated,” Youngjae said.

“It sounds complicated at first but it's really simple,” Yugyeom said. “You have three cards at the end, e.g. you might have Mark, shoulder and for the dare it says to massage it for five minutes. Just that this is a lame example and not much fun.”

Youngjae laughed but nodded his head. The other's seemed to have gotten the idea as well and Bambam soon gave each of them a paper and a pen, letting them think about what to write down.

“What body parts should we write down?” he asked suddenly. “Lips? Neck? Shoulder?”

“Yeah and thigh!” Jackson added, trying to think about something else. “How about butt?”

“I can already feel my butt getting attacked again,” Jinyoung glared a little at Jackson but then laughed as well. “Sure, add it.”

“What about nipples? Or crotch?” Yugyeom laughed.

“I'm okay with putting down nipples, but I wouldn't put down crotch,” Mark suddenly looked up. “I mean what if someone dares to lick or suck on something?”

“Well, then Jinyoung has to jump in for that dare,” Yugyeom grinned at the older boy.

“Yah! Shut up,” Jinyoung groaned and moved to reach over and kick Yugyeom lightly. “I wouldn't wanna get near your junk. Thank you very much.”

“Okay, so we have lips, neck, shoulder, thigh, butt, nipples,” Bambam listed what he had already written down. “We need one more thing.”

“Maybe we leave one question mark in there and if it is drawn, the five people not involved in the dare get to decide where it has to be done,” Jaebum suggested.

The others agreed and nodded their heads before turning to their own paper again. They still had to come up with a dare before they could start. Everyone took their time, trying to make it hard but not too hard in case they would draw the dare themselves. They wouldn't want to end up with the crazy stuff they actually had on their minds.

When everyone was done, they put their suggestion in one of their hats and mixed the papers. The other categories were already mixed up, so they could start and draw cards.

“Wait, in which order are we gonna draw cards?” Youngjae asked, looking at Yugyeom and Bambam who had suggested the game in the first place.

“I don't know. Maybe we all draw a member at the same time and see who we got to make sure that we don't draw our own name,” Yugyeom suggested. "Then we can go by order. Like by age or name or something."

 “Sounds good!” Jinyoung nodded his head.

“Good, I wanna go first!” Yugyeom immediately added and grinned. “Maybe I'll still get the chance to get something easy then.”

“Okay then let's all grab a card from the member hat at the same time,” Jaebum said, reaching out for the hat with the members' names in it. “And don't say the name. Just say it if you got your own name.”

They all grabbed a card and looked and the name on the card to make sure who they got. The first time Yugyeom and Youngjae drew their own names, showing their cards to the others and putting them back in. Luckily, they each got a different name on the second try.

“Okay, Yugyeom you go first then,” Jackson nodded at him. “Draw a body part and a dare.”

“Alright,” the maknae rubbed his hands together as if he was hoping to get lucky by that and then drew a card for each category. “So, I got Mark and for the second card it’s…the question mark.”

“Already?” Youngjae chuckled. “How do we decide that now? Should it be one of the body parts we had listed before?”

“I say we look at the dare first and see what fits,” Jaebum suggested.

“Okay, well the dare is to bite the body part and then nuzzle against it?” Yugyeom laughed. “Who the hell wrote this dare? You guys remember that we kept the crotch out of this! I mean, I don’t really wanna hurt Mark hyung there.”

“Says the one who suggested adding crotch in the first place,” Jinyoung teased him. “I would suggest the same parts or something similar to the body parts we already have. What about the neck? Or maybe jaw? Since we don’t have it yet.”

“Why not go for something fun like the butt?” Bambam grinned.

“I really don't want to get your dare, Bambam,” Jinyoung shook his head at his excitement. He saw that Mark looked rather uncomfortable with that idea as well and while Bambam probably wouldn't care because it was just a dare after all, Jinyoung did. The oldest didn't really want to play much in the first place and just did it because everyone else did, so there was no need to punish him even more. Therefore Jinyoung was sticking to his suggestions. “Come on, jaw sounds fitting for it, right? Who is for jaw?”

He looked around and Youngjae and Jackson had their hands up as well. Jaebum didn't really seem to care where it would end up and since the other three were already the majority; the vote went to the jaw.

“Alright, jaw it is then,” Yugyeom nodded and moved over to the oldest boy. “Let me tease you, hyung.”

The maknae went to sit close to him and wrapped his arm around him from the side, tilting his head and apologizing for the bites that were going to follow. Mark just chuckled and shook his head, telling him to get it over with, to which Yugyeom complied. The youngest just grinned and leaned closer, his lips tracing his jaw line before nibbling lightly on the skin. He made sure to keep the oldest in place, his hand holding his face gently on the other side before he bit him teasingly.

Mark just sat there, staring up into the room. He looked like he was trying to focus on something else, taking a few deep breaths while Yugyeom seemed to enjoy his time and didn't mind teasing him like that. The maknae then nuzzled his nose lightly against him, almost pushing his face into his neck like a cat before he gave him one last small kiss to his jaw.

He smiled when he pulled back and ruffled Mark's hair lightly before quickly sitting back again, seeing the others quiet. In the beginning they had often teased or commented on the dares, but lately it seemed like everyone just wanted to see what happened as if they were watching a movie. Bambam then patted Yugyeom’s thigh and told him that he had done a nice job, while Mark rubbed his jaw like a kid who had just been kissed by his mother against his will.

“Alright, my turn! Who will be lucky enough to get some Bamffection,” the Thai boy chuckled as he grabbed some cards, not yet showing the member he’d drawn before.

“Bamffection?” Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Well, I hope it's not me!”

“Liar! You wish it was me, but I got Jaebum,” he said, holding up the card. However, the leader didn't look like he'd be the most excited about this either. “So I got thigh and...rub the body part as if you're giving a massage. Eaaasy.”

Yugyeom laughed and the others just shook their heads before looking at Jaebum. The leader looked around, wondering what they were thinking about now because they seemed to be waiting for something.

“What?”

“Well, you have to take off your pants, hyung,” Jinyoung mentioned.

“Why? It just says to rub it? Why do I need to take my pants off for that?” Jaebum asked confused.

“Everything else is done with direct skin contact as well, hyung,” Jinyoung reminded him. “What if lick or kiss something comes up with nipples or butt? Are we gonna do that on top of the clothes?”

“Well, I guess not,” the leader gave in.

“Then go ahead,” Jackson winked. “Strip, strip.”

Jaebum got up and smacked the back of Jackson's head lightly, shaking his head at the cheering sound that followed afterwards. He opened his pants and stepped out of them, putting them aside.

“I hope I can leave my boxers on because you don't need the skin underneath it,” the leader remarked.

“Sure, sit down,” Bambam nodded and moved closer to him.

Jaebum sat on the floor with his legs closed before Bambam puller them apart immediately. The older boy gave him a questioning look but just went along in the end, too tired to really care. Bambam then smacked his thigh playfully and laughed before squeezing the skin gently.

“Sorry, hyung,” he smiled, earning himself a small glare from the leader.

He moved his hand slowly and rubbed his skin a little, squeezing a few spots here and there. Jaebum looked quite relaxed, enjoying his “Thai massage” until Bambam moved his hand up a bit more and to the inside of his thigh, making sure to give him a thorough massage there as well. It made Jaebum look up and pull his legs together a bit but the younger one made sure to keep him in place. Everyone was watching quietly, a few chuckles being heard whenever Jaebum gave an odd reaction when Bambam got just a little bit too close to his groin.

“Aren't you done by now?” the leader questioned, taking a deep breath. He had a hard time controlling himself after being teased for a few minutes, when Bambam had decided that he needed to rub both thighs.

The Thai had hoped to get Jaebum into a more embarrassing situation but the leader had done quite well at controlling himself and managed to stay calm until he stopped.

“Fine,” Bambam winked. “You win.”

“Tch, I don't win anything,” Jaebum just scoffed. “Let's move on. Youngjae, it's your turn now.”

“Alright,” Youngjae crawled over to the hats on the floor and drew a card from each. “I had Bambam and now I got shoulder.”

“Oh, me again!” Bambam grinned and took off his shirt in less than two seconds, making the others laugh at his excitement. “What do you need me for?”

“Uhm, I'm supposed to lie on top of you and lick that body part,” Youngjae read the card, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. “That's weird.”

“Doesn't sound too bad,” Bambam just shrugged his shoulders and lay down without any further questions, waiting to welcome the other boy on top of him.

“You are way too excited!” Youngjae complained, shaking his head but slowly moving over to him, straddling his hips carefully. “I don't want to end up feeling something weird, got it?”

“Do you think you're that good?” Bambam teased him with a smirk and pulled him down a little, making the older boy above him gasp as he practically fell on top of him.

“I didn't mean that,” Youngjae said, steadying himself a little. He felt really awkward like this with the other boys watching and laughing at the scene. “But you seem like a horny kid.”

“That's true,” Jackson laughed. “I would be scared of the little snake as well.”

“Little?” Bambam glared.

“Just shut up and let him do it,” Jaebum interfered. They had talked about dares with the others but he really didn't like watching it too much. At least, not when it was Youngjae's turn with someone else.

Youngjae glanced at Jaebum for a moment and then turned his attention back to Bambam. It was just a lick. It didn't say anything about making it longer than it needed to be, Youngjae told himself. He leaned closer and turned Bambam's head away a little, although the younger one was already giving him enough space. Poking his tongue out a little, he slowly licked his shoulder and also gave a small lick to the collarbone, just to tease him a bit.

“It looks like a kitten, looking for milk,” Jinyoung chuckled as he watched them. "Adorable."

“Shush,” Youngjae blushed a little and quickly got off the younger one who looked a little disappointed that the dare was already over. He had expected a bit more but Youngjae was already sitting close next to Jaebum again, almost ready to get into his lap to hide from everyone else at that moment.

“You don't need to be embarrassed, hyung,” Yugyeom smiled and then looked around. “So that was a quick round. Jinyoung is next.”

“Right,” Jinyoung nodded, grabbing the needed cards. He had been hoping before to get Mark, just to get a reason to get close to him and maybe pull him out from his shell but luck wasn't with him that night. Instead it was only making it worse. “I got Jackson...again.”

Jinyoung really wanted to know why he just couldn't get lucky for once. He had a hard time remembering a game night where he hadn't gotten paired up with Jackson and he knew that out of all people, it would make Mark jealous the most. The oldest had already looked upset enough the other day when Jinyoung had to kiss him.  And now all Jinyoung could hope for was that the body part wasn't going to be lips.

“So for body part it's butt,” he swallowed, taking a quick look at Jackson who had gotten quiet as well. He wasn't sure if he looked concerned or embarrassed but there was still one card left. “Put whipped cream on that body part and suck it off. Seriously? Who put that in here?”

Everyone was looking at the other people in the room to see if anyone would admit it. The only one who didn't seem to care and more or less stared at the ceiling and Jinyoung could easily guess what that meant. He would have thought it was Bambam or maybe even Jackson, but he forgot about the pure evil in his group.

“I hope someone still gets to do something weird to you!” Jinyoung growled at him, knowing that he was still one of the three people left in the game. “Do we even have whipped cream?”

“Sure, we do,” Yugyeom smiled and got up to go to the kitchen quickly before coming back again. “Get those pants off, Mister.”

“That's my part to say,” Jinyoung chuckled a little. He didn't actually mind the dare, considering that Jackson had quite a nice butt and he wasn’t opposed to butts at all, but he surely wouldn't admit this in front of the others.

Jackson groaned a bit and got up to take off his pants, not really trying to argue though like Jaebum had done. He left his boxers on and then lay down in the middle of them on his stomach, wiggling around to amuse the others like he always did. It was probably his was to make it less embarrassing for himself and just a funny scene in the end.

“Just pull the boxers down a little, like we did when Jaebum had to spank you,” Jackson suggested, wanting things to be fair after all.

“Sure,” Jinyoung kneeled by his side and grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down and snapping them right underneath his butt. “Okay, now where is that whipped cream?”

“Here,” Yugyeom held up the bottle, but instead of giving it to Jinyoung he sprayed it all over Jackson's ass, laughing a little when he drew a little heart.

“Hey, this is my dare, you know,” Jinyoung argued but Yugyeom just shrugged his shoulders.

“The dare didn't say that you needed to be the one to put it on him. You're just the one to get it off,” the maknae grinned and sat back. “Have fun, hyung.”

“Whatever!” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and looked down at Jackson. He bit his lips lightly as he stared at his butt, not sure how to start this. He had to admit that it was quite sexy and that if they were alone, he’d probably have fun doing this but with Mark’s and everyone else’s eyes on him, he got really nervous.

 

\---

 

 _ **Author's Note: Wow, that was fast. I'm surprised by myself lol Less dynamics, more games this time. Hope you'll enjoy it <3**_  
 _**Don't forget to comment, give kudos, bookmark and tell your friends about ^-^ (just kidding xD)**_  
 


	10. LEMON (M.A.S.H.) 2

“Hurry up, it's melting,” Jackson whined a little, squirming a bit as it just felt weird.

“Well, I'm not going...in between,” Jinyoung and then quickly leaned down, licking up a few spots to keep it from running down further.

Yugyeom and Bambam had their fun watching them, while Youngjae wasn't even sure if he should be watching or not. Jaebum had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and chuckled a bit at his reaction, finding it rather adorable. It wasn't like Youngjae was all innocent, especially in his mind, but putting things to action or watching their friends do stuff was still unusual for him and made him feel rather shy and embarrassed. Mark on the other hand was busy playing with a water bottle in his hand, tugging at the little plastic thing and trying to get it off. Anything must have been better than watching the scene in front of him.

Jinyoung just tried to focus on the dare, licking up most of it and trying to get everything off. It wasn’t too easy though and he didn’t want things to get too dirty, even if he wouldn’t have minded. Jackson actually seemed to enjoy himself a bit, considering the small sounds that Jinyoung could hear. He didn’t know if anyone else heard him but he sure did and it made him wonder if he really only went a bit further with a guy when he was drunk.

“Okay,” Jinyoung sat up a bit and smacked the other’s ass lightly. “I think that’s enough.”

“It still feels sticky,” Jackson complained but Jinyoung just shook his head.

“Sorry, but saliva isn’t going to make it much better and I think my mouth has been on your ass enough for now,” the younger one laughed. “Or do you want more of it that desperately?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jackson groaned and pulled his pants up a bit. “I’ll go and clean it up properly in the bathroom.”

“Are you sure that you don’t just need to cover up a hard on?” Bambam laughed suddenly, grinning at Yugyeom who gave him a high-five.

Jaebum just shook his head and looked around, wondering whose turn it was now but then realized that they had to wait for Jackson. His arm was still wrapped around Youngjae’s shoulder and he wondered what was going on in the boy’s mind. He looked at his face, seeing him nibbling on his lips nervously. Maybe he was worried about getting such a dare as well because his name was still one of the three that was left for a dare.

Jackson finally got back to the room and after a few more snarky comments from the maknaes’ who asked why he had taken such a long time, he showed the card he’d drawn at the beginning with Yugyeom’s name on it.

“Okay, let me draw the cards for the rest of the dare,” Jackson said and pulled the first card which said nipple. “You’ll be in trouble soon.”

The second card he drew told him to get the other person hard by stimulating the body part he’d drawn. Jackson smirked but Yugyeom just laughed it off.

“You won’t succeed,” the maknae grinned.

“We’ll see about that,” Jackson smiled innocently. “Maybe you’ll be the one to need the bathroom next.”

“So you admit that you actually were using the bathroom to jerk off?” Yugyeom wiggled his eyebrows.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” the older body rolled his eyes and then motioned for him to get his shirt off. “Come on, let’s start.”

The other boys were quiet as Yugyeom took off his shirt, most of them suddenly interested if Jackson could actually get him that turned on. Jackson rubbed his hands together as if he was having a good plan and then got closer to the maknae, pushing him back a little.

“Just relax and enjoy,” the older one winked at him when Yugyeom gave him a questioning look.

“You seem so confident, hyung,” Bambam chuckled. “Are you sure you haven’t done this more often before?”

“You know that girls also have nipples, right?” Jacksons stuck out his tongue and then looked at Yugyeom again more seriously. He was still sitting next to him and brought his hand up to his chest, tracing his nipple slowly and then gently rubbed over it a few times. The maknae seemed relaxed but didn’t really show any reaction. Only when Jackson pinched him lightly, he groaned and slapped the older one’s hand.

“You shouldn’t be mean, hyung. You’re supposed to turn me on,” Yugyeom chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing,” Jackson nodded and suddenly moved to get into the younger one’s lap. He used both hands now and started playing some more with his nipples before he pushed him back on the floor completely, earning small gasps from the others around him. A few seconds later he leaned down and ran his tongue right across the small bud, feeling that maknae tensed up a bit, probably not having expected that move. Jackson smirked and circled his tongue around it before finally sucking on his nipple gently, making Yugyeom take in a sharp breath.

The maknae swallowed and bit his lips lightly, trying to stay calm. He hadn’t thought about Jackson getting so aggressive about this and it was a rather unusual feeling for him overall. His breathing was getting a bit faster and soon Jackson moved to his other nipple, while his hand was still making sure to stimulate the other bud. A moment later he let out a moment before his face grew red when he remembered that all the other members were watching.

“Fuck…” he mumbled under his breath and even if he didn’t see Jackson’s face, he was quite sure that the older boy had a huge grin on his face, knowing that he was doing well. “Okay, I think you proved your point.”

Yugyeom pushed him away from his chest and sat up again, looking for his shirt immediately. He felt a bit embarrassed that he had lost control for a moment and had just given in like that.

“But the dare said to get you hard,” Jackson almost pouted a little because he started having fun. Teasing Yugyeom was the perfect dare after all the things the maknae had done to them in the past.

“Yeah, you would have succeeded any time soon. I admit it. Are you happy?” Yugyeom put his shirt back on, getting away from the older boy. “Let’s move on.”

“Maybe we can bend the rules a little for once,” Jinyoung nodded and then grinned. “I mean, we all heard him moan. That might be punishment enough.”

The others agreed to let it go while Yugyeom’s face still resembled a tomato. He was still trying to figure out how he could have just let that moan slip like that, just because of Jackson’s tongue on his nipple.

“So I had Youngjae,” Jaebum held up his card and Jinyoung could have sworn he saw a little smile on the younger one’s face the moment Jaebum mentioned his name. It was cute and Jinyoung hoped that those two had gotten a rather innocent dare or Youngjae might have not been able to handle it.

“Go on then. Draw the other cards,” Bambam said, pushing the rest of the cards towards the leader.

“Okay, neck,” The older boy took two more cards and read them out loud. “And suck on the body part and leave a mark.”

“Oh, Youngjae gets a hickey!” Yugyeom grinned and clapped his head.

Jinyoung smiled, glad that it wasn’t something too crazy even if Youngjae was still blushing about it. While he was staring at the ground, Jaebum already got closer to him and rubbed his back assuringly. Jinyoung could even have sworn that he saw Jaebum smile and he probably also found Youngjae quite adorable right now.

“Okay, you guys can shut up now,” Jaebum rolled his eyes at the comment from the maknae and then leaned a bit closer. “Let us just get this dare over with.”

Even if the leader seemed to act like it was just another dare, he acted a lot more sensitive with the younger boy next to him. Jinyoung carefully watched the two and the way Jaebum made the other lean his head to the side a bit and gently brushed his fingers over his neck. He was enjoying this more than he would have admitted.

Everyone had been quite again and was watching now as Jaebum laid a first small kiss on Youngjae’s neck. He made sure to take his time and pulled him even a bit closer, lightly wrapping his arms around him as he intensified the kiss a bit.

Youngjae bit his lips, still nervous and seeming as if he was holding his breath as soon as Jaebum’s lips had touched his skin. When he felt his tongue, he squirmed lightly, trying not to laugh because he felt more than sensitive right now and he was honestly a bit ticklish.

Jaebum couldn’t help but grin at the reaction and started sucking on his skin lightly. His eyes were closed until he pulled back for a moment, not being satisfied with his work yet and then leaning in again to suck harder. He wasn’t sure why but he liked the thought of marking someone like that. Although he also knew that the other had to be careful with his clothing choice for now without getting any netizens suspicious.

When he was finally done, he pulled back and smirked a little, looking at his work. He gently ran his finger over it before pulling it back again quickly to go and sit somewhere else. The others just chuckled and it felt like everybody already knew about those two being closer than ever.

“Okay, who’s next?” Youngjae reminded them, trying to get the attention to somebody else.

 “Well, the last one is Mark,” Yugyeom looked at the oldest boy. “You must have Jinyoung, right? Since nobody had him yet.”

“Yeah,” Mark nodded, having been quiet for most of the game. He had also noted which body parts had been drawn and realized that only lips were left. He could only hope that the dare wasn't something too bad, already being nervous enough to know that he'd come near his lips in a few moments with everyone watching him.

He took the two remaining cards and opened the first one to show that it was in fact “lips” for the first category and then opened the second one before reading it our loud.

“If possible, sit in the other's lap or press yourself in some other way against him and kiss the body part for 5 minutes,” Mark read it, swallowing lightly. 5 minutes could be really long and sitting in Jinyoung's lap while doing that wouldn't make things any easier for him. “O-okay. So, I guess...”

Mark looked at Jinyoung and slowly got up from his place. The other boys looked kind of excited but Jinyoung looked worried.

“Uhhhhh MarkJin,” Bambam chuckled. “I'm sure the fans would love to see this. Have you ever kissed a boy before, Mark?”

“What?” Mark looked at Bambam, almost glaring at him as he thought about an answer. He had tried to forget about the last time it had happened and he hadn't talked about it to any of the other boys, so he decided to lie instead. “No...”

Jackson looked at Jinyoung and raised an eyebrow but Jinyoung just shook his head, letting Mark keep his secret for now. Instead of waiting for the older boy, he moved over to him, knowing that he probably wasn’t too fond of this dare and didn’t have to courage to take the lead. So he just wanted to help him out as much as possible and try to get this over with.

Mark looked around nervously and then waited for Jinyoung to sit in a way that he could get into his lap. He took a deep breath and then settled down, resting his hands on the other’s shoulders. He didn’t seem to know what to do, feeling the other’s stares on him and Jinyoung waiting right in front of him.

“Okay let’s just do this,” the older one almost whispered and Jinyoung smiled gently, waiting for him to move because he didn’t want to pressure him. Mark just nodded again as if to reassure himself that it was just a dare and that he could do it before he finally leaned closer. He gently touched Jinyoung’s lips with his own, lingering there for a moment and then kissing him again, still tentatively but a bit more daring than before.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit, just letting Mark to whatever he could do for now and then slowly wrapped his arms around him. It didn’t take too long though until the older boy was forgetting the other members around him, his arms now moving around Jinyoung’s neck as well as he started kissing him a bit more deeply. It was like both of them were getting lost in the most and nobody really thought about the game anymore.

Jackson stared at the two of them, feeling like he was invading some private moment right and then nudged Jaebum quietly. He nodded his head to the door, as if asking if they should just leave the room to which the leader just chuckled a bit then nodded his head. They got up soon, with Jaebum dragging Youngjae along and the two youngest soon following along.

“You wanna get some food?” Jackson asked and Yugyeom and Bambam nodded their heads quickly while Youngjae and Jaebum just went back to their room, letting the three of them go out along.

Mark and Jinyoung still hadn’t realized what had happened around them and were completely focused on each other. Mark fingers were in his hair, running them through it lightly while Jinyoung was sucking on his tongue. There were small moans when Mark leaned forward a bit more, making Jinyoung fall back and gripping onto the older one’s shirt tightly.

When his hand moved under Mark’s shirt out of instinct, he was pulled back to reality quickly though. Mark pulled back suddenly and stared at him in shocked. It wasn’t because of his hand but because he just realized what he had been doing. His head moved around to find that nobody was there anymore, making him sit up quickly, unsure what to think.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Jinyoung apologized, biting his lips as he slowly sat up again as well.

“No, it’s fine. It was my fault,” the older boy shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was caught up in the moment. It was just a dare.”

“Right,” Jinyoung nodded his head, letting out a sigh. “A dare.”

“I better get going since everybody else already left,” Mark said, getting up but Jinyoung quickly grabbed his hand, trying to hold him back.

“Please, don’t leave like that,” he begged. “Just talk to me okay?”

“About what?” the older one raised an eyebrow. “We played a game. It’s over. There’s nothing to talk about. I’m hungry.”

“I mean about us,” Jinyoung looked at him, waiting for him to stop trying to get away.

“What about us?” Mark sat down and crossed his arms, looking a bit annoyed.

“I mean, I just don’t get what you want me to do. I know it’s not easy for you, but it’s not easy for me either,” Jinyoung started to explain. “You know, before we started playing those games, I never really thought anything could ever happen between us and then stuff happened and I thought you were somehow jealous when I got close to someone else. And then one day you come to me and you ask me to kiss and I thought I’d really have chance.”

“I’m not gay, Jinyoung,” Mark sighed.

“Yes, you told me. Just listen, when you acted like nothing happened, it hurt. I figured it was just curiosity and you realized you didn’t want this,” the younger one went on, remembering when even Jackson had come to him because he figured out that something was going on. “But then you come to me again and tell me that you want to kiss me even though you’re not gay. Then the next morning you push me away again like nothing happened.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was just confused,” Mark bit his lips, feeling a bit guilty.

“Right, you were. But just now you didn’t kiss me like someone who’s confused. You kissed me like you wanted it even if it started out as a dare,” Jinyoung argued, letting out a sigh as well. “Just once again, you want to leave and pretend it’s nothing. I get that it’s weird for you and not something you’d jump into. Believe me, I’ve been there.”

“It’s not the same, Jinyoung,” Mark narrowed his eyes a little. “Just because you turned out to be gay, doesn’t mean that I am.”

“Mark,” Jinyoung almost groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to calm down. “I’m not the one who is pushing you into anything. If you don’t like guys, that’s fine. But I can’t keep doing this, going back and forth with you, having hope it might turn into something, just to be pushed away over and over again. I’m not asking you to admit something and be with me. I’m just saying that if you can imagine anything to happen…ever, then I’ll give you all the time to figure things out for you. But if not, then just tell me? I’ll give you space and even if weird feelings come up, I’ll remind you that you don’t want this. It’s your choice.”

Jinyoung’s voice was shaking lightly. He wanted certainty but at the same time he was afraid of it. He didn’t want to end this and know he’d never have a chance with him, but every time the other pushed him away it just hurt and it was getting too much.

“I can’t, Jinyoung,” Mark shook his head, staring at the door and looking like he was ready to leave. “It just won’t work. That’s not me.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung nodded, staring at the floor. Even his breath was shaky as he tried to hold back his emotions. He didn’t to look like a cry-baby and he also didn’t want Mark too feel that guilty because in the end, he couldn’t really decide what he wanted to feel. He gave him a choice and he made it. So Jinyoung needed to accept that, whether he wanted to or not.

When Mark got up to leave the room, Jinyoung just let him go. He didn’t know what else to say and he didn’t want to make the situation worse than it already was.

• • • •

 “Jinyoung, do you wanna go shopping? I really wanna go to this new shop that opened a few days ago,” Jackson stood by the door of Jinyoung’s room.

“Not right now, sorry,” the younger one replied, staring at his book.

“Are you okay? Other than for work, you haven’t really done anything else,” Jackson sighed a little, looking worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired,” Jinyoung replied but Jackson didn’t really believe him.

He closed the door and sat down next to him, taking the book from Jinyoung’s hand. The younger one complained but Jackson shushed him and put the book aside, looking at him directly.

“Talk to me. You’ve been quite since we played that game and you made out with Mark. What happened after that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He would have thought the kiss and all would finally push Mark over the edge and make him admit that he liked Jinyoung but he hadn’t seen them getting any less awkward than before. In fact, it seemed like they didn’t even speak at all right now unless it was for the camera.

“Nothing happened,” Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head. “Can you just let me read my book?”

“No, can’t do that. I’m gonna wait until you tell me what’s going on. You look upset and I don’t like that,” Jackson argued, bringing his hand up to brush through the other’s hair gently. The younger one sighed again but finally looked up, trying to find the right words.

“It’s just,” he paused, once again shaking his head. “We kissed and it was great and all but as soon as we stop, things get weird. At one point Mark just snaps and realizes that he’s kissing a guy and then suddenly he pulls back and acts as if nothing ever happened.”

“But he looked so into it?” Jackson looked at him surprised, remembering the scene. “I thought he’d finally gotten over it.”

“I thought so, too,” Jinyoung just shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, it’s not like I’m asking to be with me or sleep with me or anything like that. I just asked him if anything could ever possibly happen.”

“And what did he say?” the older one tilted his head. “I guess, it’s not that easy for him.”

“Well, he said it can’t happen,” Jinyoung looked down. “And I know that it’s complicated. Believe me, I’ve been there. But I also can’t go back and forth the whole time. It’s tiring.”

“Mhm,” Jackson nodded his head. “Let’s go out.”

“What?”

“Let’s get some food and just go anywhere,” the older boy smiled and stood up. “I’m not gonna let you sit in here for days.”

“But Jackson…”

“No but,” he grabbed Jinyoung’s arm and pulled him up as well, dragging him towards the door.

“Fine, just let me grab my wallet,” Jinyoung chuckled weakly, getting onto his feet.

“My treat,” Jackson winked and then nodded his head towards the door, leaving the room and the apartment to get down to the car park.

“Can we just get something to go? I’m not really hungry actually,” Jinyoung said suddenly after sitting in the car for a while. “Or you can get something and I’ll just sit with you.”

“Oh, I don’t really need anything. I just wanted to get you out of the apartment,” Jackson chuckled and then looked around. “We will do something else. I know a nice place.”

They drove around for a while in the dark. It was already getting close to midnight when Jackson drove to a rather secluded car park at the Han River. He parked the car with a good view at the river and the skyline of Seoul across from them before he unbuckled his seatbelt and smiled, crawling to the back of the car which earned him a weird look from Jinyoung.

“Come on,” Jackson said, waving his arms and then lightly grabbing Jinyoung’s shirt to pull him a little. “Just relax and enjoy the view.”

“Fine,” the younger one gave in and moved to the back of the car as well. Jackson wrapped an around him and pulled him closer, making Jinyoung lean back against him a little. He wanted to protest that it seemed a bit weird because it felt like cuddling with a boyfriend to Jinyoung but then he just got comfortable and looked outside. “Have you been here before?”

“Hm, a few times. Not often,” Jackson responded, rubbing the other’s side a little. “I hope you won’t think too much about the whole Mark thing.”

“It’s not that easy,” Jinyoung mumbled. “But at least I know where I stand now and that I shouldn’t keep my hopes up, since he doesn’t want me anyway.”

“I hope you won’t sad for too long. He is an idiot if he doesn’t want you.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Jinyoung chuckled and leaned his head back against Jackson’s shoulder, looking up at him. “I mean, I get that it’s not easy.”

“I’m not just saying that for you,” Jackson pouted a little but he still looked serious. “I mean it. He should just get over himself and admit that he likes you. I can’t believe he just turned someone like you down.”

“Right,” Jinyoung still looked unconvinced, searching for a hint of humor in his face since the way he spoke about it seemed way too serious. “Because you’d so easily admit to liking a me, dating me and even doing more than kissing me…even though I’m a guy.”

“And why not?”

 

\---

 

_**Author's Note: Alright, so things are changing a bit. Let's see where this leads us. I mean, I already know but you'll see. I hope you like it.**_  
_**Don't forget to comment, give kudos, bookmark and tell your friends lol or just enjoy :)**_  
 


	11. Good Idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a poll on AFF: Which couple in "Let The Games Begin" are you rooting for?  
> It's just out of curiosity! Lots of AFF readers seem to root for MarkJin but I feel like we got a lots of JinSon shippers here on AO3.  
> So feel free to vote: http://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/122946

“Why not?” Jackson replied, still not showing any signs that he was joking right now.

Jinyoung’s smile suddenly also turned serious. He leaned away from the other a bit to look at him more directly. His eyes scrunched as he was still waiting for Jackson to give in and make a joke out of it but nothing happened and it confused him.

“Jackson, you’re not,” he started but wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence. “I mean, you don’t like me? Do you?”

“Of course I like you,” Jackson smiled and then shrugged his shoulders a bit.

“No, I mean like…as more than just a friend,” Jinyoung swallowed, not sure what answer he wanted to hear right now.

There was silence for a moment as Jackson looked somewhere else; shrugging his shoulders once more and suddenly becoming nervous.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled a bit. “I’ve just been having…thoughts? About us?”

“What kind of thoughts?” the younger one asked curiously, still not really believing what he was hearing.

“I just mean,” Jackson sighed a little, not really wanting to get into details because he thought it was embarrassing. “After that kiss, I kind of wanted to do that again. And I got a bit curious about other things.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t see a point? I mean you like Mark and I didn’t wanna get in between that. And it’s just curiosity after all. I mean, I like you a lot and I would totally kiss you again,” Jackson spoke confidently until he realized what he was saying and then suddenly got quiet. “It’s not like I’m in love, so don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worrying,” Jinyoung said, listening carefully and nodding his head a little and then chuckled a bit. “I mean, I didn’t mind kissing you either. You’re a good kisser. And anyway, I got a final answer from Mark and you can’t get between us either way because there is no “us”. I’ll have to move on from him sooner or later.”

“Move on, right,” Jackson nodded a bit and stared at Jinyoung for a moment. The other had leaned closer to him again and if he’d just tilt his head a bit, he could kiss him again right there. But he wasn’t sure if that would be too fast or if it might just be the right thing for him. “Jinyoung…”

“Hm?” the younger one tilted his head up, his face jus inches away from Jackson.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Jinyoung swallowed lightly. He stared back at Jackson and thought about his options for a while. In a way he had expected Jackson to ask after what he’d just said about Mark but he was still quite surprised by his direct approach. He did still have Mark on mind but he also liked to kiss Jackson and it wasn’t like he was tied to anyone. Mark had turned him down and he could do what he wanted, although he thought it would take a while before he got into such a situation again.

Before he could think about it anymore or say something stupid, Jinyoung simply leaned closer and kissed the other gently, not moving too much, just feeling his lips against his own. As they parted, they both smiled a little and just leaned back in, Jinyoung’s hand coming up to the others neck, holding him close. He deepened their kiss but pulled back again soon while his hand was still resting at the back of his head, caressing the little hairs as he stared at Jackson.

“Maybe we could just stay friends, who cuddle and kiss from time to time and sometimes try out stuff,” Jackson mumbled, almost childlike. “I mean, it’s nice having someone close like this, right?”

“I guess,” Jinyoung nodded and smiled a little.

“Will it be weird if I ask you a bunch of questions? I mean, I read a lot of stuff on the internet,” Jackson admitted, hoping that the younger one wouldn’t feel weird about it but Jinyoung just grinned suddenly, biting his lips to stop himself from laughing.

“Of course, you can ask me anything you want,” he answered, shaking his head because he thought it was just really adorable that he’d ask something like this. “The internet, huh? I hope you didn’t read anything horrifying there.”

“Well, I did my research,” the older one looked away, once again feeling like he was telling too much. “Like I said, I got curious.”

“Right,” Jinyoung smiled and kissed his cheek. “I still think it’s adorable.”

“Tch,” Jackson shook his head before finally looking at the other again. “You’ve done it with a guy, right? Were you…I mean, do you prefer to be the top or…?”

“Now you’re getting really curious, hm?” Jinyoung chuckled and sat up a bit. “Both can be nice. I’ve been on both sides.”

“Hm, and how old were you? I mean the first time?”

“Why? Do you wanna write a book about me?” the younger one laughed. “I was 18. Shortly after the first time I went to a gay club actually. I thought you’d be interested in more general stuff though. I didn’t think you’d go for such details.”

“I’m sorry,” Jackson mumbled, hoping he hadn’t gone too far but he really wanted to know more. “I was just wondering what it must have been like. Was it someone you were in a relationship with?”

“Yes, but I can’t tell you who it was. In case you were thinking about asking me that,” Jinyoung chuckled, looking up at the other again.

“Why not? Do I know him?”

“Kind of? He’s also an idol but I’m not going to tell you more about this,” the younger one added and then sat up a bit to face the other. “Anything else you need to know right now?”

“I might have a billion questions but I’m not going to ask you all of those,” Jackson smiled and then brought his hand up to Jinyoung’s cheek caressing it gently with his thumb. It surprised the younger one for a moment but he just smiled back at him and then leaned closer to peck the other’s lips once more.

“Have you never thought about another guy like this?” Jinyoung asked suddenly.

“Not really,” the older boy shook his head. “I mean, like I said I kissed the one guy when I was drunk but that doesn’t count. Maybe I just wouldn’t allow myself to think about it.”

Jinyoung nodded again, knowing well how it was like when you tried to fight those thoughts.

“But I think it started when we did that dare together. You know, when we…ended up jerking each other off? I thought you looked quite…sexy,” Jackson admitted and his face heated up a bit as soon as he’d mentioned it. “I actually wanted to kiss you right then and there but of course I couldn’t do that with everyone watching.”

Jinyoung listened and nodded once more, feeling surprised that Jackson had wanted this for such a long time and never mentioned it.

“Do you remember the message I sent you that night?” Jackson asked when the younger one didn’t say anything. “I know I made it seem like I was joking around but I really meant that.”

Jinyoung blinked a few times, thinking about that night and finally remembering when Jackson had wrote him that he thought he looked sexy back then. And the other was right. He’d taken it as a joke because of the comment after that. He never would have imagined that the other tried to make a little confession back then.

“I can’t believe I never realized this. Now that you’re telling me about all this, I feel kind of dumb,” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his head. He was usually very perceptive but apparently he wasn’t so good at making conclusions like that when it was about himself.

“You’re not. I mean, I tried to hide it in a way. When I realized that you’re really into Mark, I tried t forget about it anyway.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it,” the younger one apologized and then shook his head, holding Jackson’s face between his hands. “I promise from now on I won’t miss it anymore.”

Jackson just nodded his head and kissed the other before moving suddenly to get to the front seat.

“It’s late,” he mentioned. “We should probably get back or we’ll be dead tomorrow.”

“Right,” Jinyoung chuckled, crawled to the front of the car as well. He had been worried that he might have said something wrong but then he looked at the clock and saw that it was actually quite late and Jackson’s smile was just as honest as before. It had already been evening time when Jackson had asking him to go shopping and now it was completely dark outside. Jinyoung stared at the night sky and rubbed Jackson’s thigh gently as they started driving back to the dorm. He was glad that the other had dragged him out of his room. He felt so much better now even if he still couldn’t believe how blind he’d been.

• • • •

“Hey Yugyeom,” Bambam whispered. He had just gotten back home and it was already dark. The lights were out and most of them were sleeping. Yugyeom still had the light on the night stand on though and was watching some videos on his phone. “Do you wanna play something?”

“Huh? What game? Everyone else is already sleeping,” Yugyeom sat up in his bed, wondering what the other was talking about.

“I found these dice and I thought it’d be fun to use them instead of simply jerking each other off or something,” the older one grinned and sat down on Yugyeom’s bed, showing him a little package he got.

“Glow in the dark dirty dice?” Yugyeom squeezed his eyes together a little as he read the name on the package and then raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah! Why not?” Bambam nudged him and opened it to take them out. “Come on. It’s gonna be fun.”

“Hm, fine. What kind of options do these have though?” Yugyeom pulled away his blanket and crossed his legs to take a look at the dice but Bambam stopped him, taking them away from him.

“Let’s not look at it until we play and find. It’s going to be more fun this way,” the older one smiled. “Do you wanna go first or should I?”

“You go first,” Yugyeom said and then looked at his night stand, turning of the light. “They are glow in the dark dice after all, right?”

“Right,” Bambam chuckled and rolled the dice for the first time. “Okay it’s tease and thigh.”

“Well, that’s nothing new,” Yugyeom smiled. He had already been ready for bed and was only wearing boxers, so he simply stretched out his legs to give the other better access to them.

Bambam nodded and sat down closer to the other, running his hand over his thigh slowly. He squeezed it a little, rubbing mostly the inside as he moved his way up to Yugyeom’s groin. He watches the other’s face although he could barely see him in the dark. The other still seemed relaxed for now and had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying the little massage he was getting.

“Okay, your turn,” Bambam said as he smacked the other’s thigh lightly.

“Hey, it said tease! Not smack!” Yugyeom laughed but then reminded himself to be quiet before he rolled the dice himself. “Okay then, I have blow and nipples. That’s a weird combination.”

“Well, that’s the fun part about this game. It gives you weird options,” the older boy chuckles and then took his shirt off, waiting for the other to do his dare.

“Of course,” the maknae rolled his eyes but pulled the other a bit closer, leaning down to reach his chest. He blew some hot air on his nipple but then playfully bit him, only to grin afterwards, getting another smack from Bambam.

“First you complain and now you do it yourself,” the older boy laughed. “Stick to your combination.”

“Whatever. Just roll it.”

Bambam took the dice again got suck and nipples that time, wiggling his eyebrows at the other.

“I know the right things to roll!” he smirked and then leaned over to reach Yugyeom’s chest this time, running a thumb over his nipple before kissing it gently. He circled his tongue around and then sucked on it lightly, earning him a small moan from the younger boy. Bambam didn’t pull back right away though and decided to enjoy the game some more, using his tongue some more to play with his nipple and then sucking on it so hard that he could lightly pull on it without using his teeth.

“Damn it, stop,” Yugyeom groaned. “We don’t wanna finish the same too quickly, don’t we?”

“Your nipples are too sensitive,” Bambam laughed and sat up again, shaking his head. “You gotta learn to control yourself, boy.”

The maknae ignored the comment and rolled the dice once more, first getting tease and then raising an eyebrow as he saw the word ass on the other die.

“You realize that there are the words suck and ass in there, right?” Yugyeom stared at Bambam. “I mean we’ve done stuff but we’ve never gone to that area.”

“It doesn’t say you’d need to suck in between,” the older boy rolled his eyes. “I mean Jinyoung also licked Jackson’s ass cheek. It doesn’t have to go that far.”

“Hm, right. Do you ever think about letting it go that far though?” Yugyeom asked with a rather serious tone. They had jerked each other off a few times by now and had touched each other in lots of ways but it hadn’t included any blow jobs or actual sex so far. It had all just been about pleasure and fun and not about feelings, which is why they also never really kissed or anything. But Yugyeom did have thought about going for more pleasure. He just wasn’t sure if that was crossing a line.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it,” Bambam interrupted the other’s thoughts. “Maybe if the situation was right and it lead to it. I’m not sure.”

Yugyeom nodded his head and asked the other to take his pants off for the dare. It sounded like the other wasn’t exactly objecting the thought and it made him wonder what else could happen. With a grin, he suddenly pulled Bambam over his lap when the other had pulled down his boxers.

“Yah! That’s not part of the dare,” Bambam complained, struggling lightly but somehow Yugyeom was freakishly strong.

“Oh come on! You said you wanted the game to be fun,” the younger one laughed. “Now be quiet or someone else will wake up and see you in this position.”

“Fuck you,” Bambam groaned but stopped moving and Yugyeom knew that the other was only joking.

“Now let me tease you because you told me I should stick to the combination,” Yugyeom reminded him and rested his hand on the other’s ass, rubbing it gently in the same way the other had teased his thighs. He squeezed those plump cheeks and then smacked him lightly, earning another groan and a small curse from the smaller boy on his lap.

Since he was already there, Yugyeom decided to see if the other might actually be open for more and traced the other’s crease with his finger. His hands moved back to squeeze his cheeks some more before spreading them lightly. He bit his lips, not feeling too sure about it himself but his curiosity just took over him. His finger lightly ran over the other’s hole.

“What are you doing?” Bambam clenched immediately and tensed up a bit when he felt Yugyeom’s finger somewhere really private.

“Shh, just relax. I won’t do anything,” Yugyeom whispered and waited for a moment to see if the other would let him go on.

As soon as he felt the other relaxing and breathing slowly again, he smiled and let his finger trace the same spot once more. He rubbed against it a bit more this time and he although Bambam had been clenching again, his hips lightly moved against his finger as well. While he could see his reaction right there, he could also feel something else twitching against his leg. He smirked a bit and then finally let the other go again.

“That was…weird,” Bambam mumbled and he was glad that the lightly were out because his face was probably really red right now. It also made the fact that he was naked right now a lot better. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked a dozen of times already but right now it was a different atmosphere after all.

“It’s your turn,” Yugyeom reminded him and Bambam looked up, getting out of his daze again.

“Right,” he nodded and rolled the dice. “Kiss and thigh. Man, your thighs are popular today.”

“I can’t say I mind,” Yugyeom responded and stretched his legs again, spreading them a bit to give the other enough room.

The older boy kneeled on the bed and waited for the other to get into his position before he lay down and reached out for his thigh. He kissed a few spots, trailing up to his groin while his hands followed to massage the same spots. His task only mentioned to kiss but he still used his tongue and left a few wet trails on his skin, even sucking on it lightly and leaving small marks.

Yugyeom had closed his eyes as well by now, taking deep breaths whenever the smaller boy got too close to his crotch. He remembered the dice and thought he could just roll them right now to get a smaller break in between. He reached out for them, which made Bambam look up confused.

“Sorry, I thought I’d just roll the dice right now and just keep going,” he smiled before quickly rolling them to see he got kiss and neck. He nodded and pulled the older boy up. “I gotta kiss your neck.”

Yugyeom nodded his head at the dice and lifted the other to sit in his lap, their legs crossing each other as he pulled him right in front of him. Their groins were almost touching but at least Yugyeom still had his boxers on. He didn’t take much time to go for the other’s neck, kissing it gently at first before adding a bit more force, sucking on the skin while hand went up to the other’s hair, his fingers running through them. He tugged on them lightly and pulled Bambam’s head even more to the side, giving him better access and letting him trail move kisses all over the other’s skin.

The older one had his arms wrapped around Yugyeom as well and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on his skin. He moaned softly and if anyone had walked in right now they probably would have thought they were having sex, with him completely naked in Yugyeom’s lap. At that moment Bambam had just gotten a bit lost in the moment, his groin pressed against Yugyeom’s now as the movement had made him slide forward a bit. Any movement just made him rub against the other more and he could feel that he wasn’t the only one who had gotten really excited by now.

“Fuck,” he groaned until his eyes fell on the dice for a moment. He was a bit out of breath but he stopped the maknae and reminded him that it was his turn, only taking a second to roll the dice. Kiss and ear.

“Fine,” he almost groaned having hoped for something more exciting but gripped Yugyeom’s head right away to tilt it to the side. He nibbled on his earlobe but he didn’t stay there and just went on kissing and sucking the other’s neck as well as neither of them really minded. The maknae had his hands on Bambam’s back but they were slowly moving down towards his ass as the older one left more marks on his neck. He pressed the smaller boy a bit more against himself and moaned at the friction between them, his hips bucking up a bit.

He took another look at the dice and rolled once more, not sure why he was still playing with them instead of just doing what he wanted but in a way it could have kind of been an excuse. And at the same time it somehow made everything more excited because it was a dare and not just a simple touch. When he got a question mark and nipples this time, he almost wanted to cheer.

“Payback. Let’s see if I’m the only one who’s sensitive. Now I even get to decide what I do to them,” Yugyeom smirked and pushed Bambam forward to make him lie down on his back before he crawled over him. The other didn’t complain and simply gave him, letting out several moans. The maknae was licking his nipples a few times but also sucked on them and even teased him a bit with his teeth. He could feel the other’s length against his stomach and his hand slowly moved down to wrap a hand around him.

“Ahh,” Bambam looked up for a moment but then let his head fall back again when Yugyeom started stroking him. His hips were lightly moving against him as he let out another moan. “Fuck…”

The maknae let go of his nipples and sat up a bit but he was still moving his hand up and down, running a thumb over the tip from time to time to tease him even more. Bambam chuckled lightly, already out of breath but then looked to the side and grabbed the dice but they fell to the floor.

“What did I get?” he mumbled, looking at Yugyeom, who leaned over the side of the bed to look down.

“Kiss again,” he said before leaning even further to see what the other die said. “And...privates.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Bambam tried to calm down a little before he rolled his upper body over the edge of the bed to look down at the dice as well. “Oh…”

 

\---

 

_**Author's Note: I hope there are a few YugBam fans out there who'll enjoy this ;) We know those two are crazy ♥  
A bit more JinSon as well. Hope the MarkJin shippers don't kill me. Don't forget to comment, upvote, subscribe and tell your friends as always...or not xD** _


	12. Busy Schedules

He swallowed lightly and bit his lips. They hadn’t gotten that one before and it was suddenly quiet for a moment but Bambam sat up and made Yugyeom let go off him again.

“You don’t have to, it’s just a game,” the maknae reminded him. They had talked about this just a bit earlier but he hadn’t expected to be confronted with this so soon and he even if Bambam hadn’t object to the idea of going further, he didn’t want to push him too much.

“It’s fine,” the older boy shook his head a bit and made Yugyeom lie down on his back this time. “It’s just for fun, right? I can’t say I haven’t been wondering what this would be like.”

Yugyeom stared at him surprised but lay on his back, swallowed as the other got really close to his groin. He couldn’t believe the other was actually going to go through with this and he was waiting for him to back away and go to sleep instead.

Bambam pulled off the other’s boxers rather quickly and then lay down between the other’s legs, resting on his elbows as he stared at the younger one’s length for a while. He lightly traced a finger over the shaft, looking up at Yugyeom to see gasp a little. He was sure the other didn’t expect him to do more by now but he was curious and he almost felt like a kid now, exploring a toy.

The older one licks his lips, his hand finally wrapping around the other’s cock. He’d stroked him before and jerked him off. It wasn’t completely new. But he had never been so close to it with his face.

“Bambam, if you’re not sure about this, you can just...” the maknae started but then stopped and swallowed as the other suddenly kissed his tip. Other than his own hands and recently Bambam’s hand, he had never felt anything else on his length and the fact that his friend was actually doing it, made the experience even more unusual to him.

He was about to sit up again, figuring that the dare was done as it just said to kiss his privates but just a second later he felt the other’s tongue running along the underside of his cock, making him moan a bit too loud.

“What are you…?”

“Shh…” Bambam hushed him, not wanting the other boys to hear them or get suspicious.

Without a second thought he suddenly wrapped his lips around Yugyeom’s length, moving his head up and down, catching the off guard and making it even harder for him not to be too loud. He smirked at the small whimpering noises that the other made and he didn’t even think about how weird it felt to suck his friend’s cock. All he could think about were the little noise the other made, how he was squirming and twitching and when he looked up, he couldn’t deny that Yugyeom looked more than sexy.

The youngest was completely lost in pleasure and had to bite his lips to keep himself from getting louder than he wanted to. His hips wanted to push forward and feel more of the other’s lips. He tried hard to hold himself back but he still moved them lightly from time to time.

“Fuck…” he groaned, letting out another moan as his hand suddenly moved into Bambam’s hair, running through it before gripping it lightly.

The smaller one just kept on moving his head. He had never done this before but the response he was getting was more than he needed to go on. He tried to use his tongue more, pressing it against the shaft to add more friction and brought his hand up, stroking the base he couldn’t reach with his lips. Just hearing and watching Yugyeom got him hard after all that playing around as well, so he tried stroking himself with his other hand which made things a bit more complicated.

Yugyeom finally managed to look down at the other, licking his lips and it somehow finally made him realize what was happening. He groaned and then lightly tried to push Bambam a bit, trying to get his attention because he was getting close.

“Bambam…” he half moaned as he tried to concentrate. “I’m…I’m close.”

The older one looked up finally and then pulled away slowly before rubbing his tongue over the tip one more time. His hand kept on stroking him quickly until the maknae finally came over his own stomach. Another moan that was a bit too loud came from his lips and Bambam just chuckled lightly, not even telling him to be quiet anymore. He just moved his hand up and down a few more time and then let go, staring at the taller one.

For a moment it felt awkward but at the same time neither of them thought this would be the last time they’d do this. Bambam just moved up a bit to lie down next to the other, staring at his stomach for a while before leaning back more, wrapping his hand around his own length as he was still hard.

Yugyeom was a still a bit out of breath, his eyes slowly going down to his chest and stomach. He wanted to reach for a tissue when he stared at Bambam. He bit his lips, watching him jerk off, still naked from their dares before.  He leaned a bit closer to him from the side, his hand running down his thigh, rubbing it gently but also pulling his legs apart a bit more.

He didn’t say anything. It was as if his hand moved on his own. He spit on his fingers and then trailed them down between Bambam’s legs, rubbing them slowly against his entrance for the second time that day. The older one looked up for a moment but he didn’t say anything and just stared at Yugyeom for a while.

His finger kept moving before he slowly pushed it inside, watching the other’s reaction. He could feel him breathe faster, probably getting nervous but maybe also from excitement. Carefully he pushed a bit further and then started moving back and forth before he could feel the smaller boy reacting to his touch a little, pushing his hips against that finger while he was still jerking himself off. Yugyeom almost grinned but he just kept on moving before he gently pressed another finger inside him.

“Ahh...” Bambam groaned a little and stopped moving his hips for a moment. He didn’t try to pull away or push Yugyeom away though. Instead he tried to relax and focused on stroking himself instead, closing his eyes. “It’s okay…”

Yugyeom licked his lips and nodded, moving his fingers slowly. The other whimpered lightly but soon he started pushing against him again. The maknae tried to push his fingers deeper, thrusting them almost at the same pace as the other was moving his own hand.

It didn’t take long until Bambam came as well, moaning and jerking his hips up a bit. Yugyeom just watched and smiled, pulling out his fingers and letting him calm down for a moment before he even dared to speak again.

“How did it feel?” the younger one asked.

“I don’t know. Weird but…good,” Bambam took a deep breath, glancing at the other only briefly. “Especially when you pushed…deeper.”

Yugyeom smiled a little, almost feeling proud, and just nodded his head. He thought about all they had just done for a moment before he remembered that he was still quite dirty and definitely needed to clean up before going to bed.

“We should do this more often,” he whispered to Bambam suddenly and kissed his cheek before getting up from the bed. He slipped on his boxers, hoping that nobody would be up anymore and he could get to the bathroom undetected. “I’ll go get washed up.”

• • • •

The whole day Jinyoung and Jackson had been watching each other during their schedule. A few smiles here and there, reminding them of the evening they had spent together. They tried to act normal as if nothing had changed and in a way that was true. They were still friends, just like before. But in another way, everything had changed.  Of course Jinyoung hadn’t just forgotten about his feelings for Marks but he was feeling a lot better and distracted by focusing on Jackson who was actually responding to him.

Even when they had already said goodnight and went to bed, Jinyoung was thinking about the last day. It had felt good to be in someone’s arms and to have someone care about you the way that Jackson seemed to do. He missed having a boyfriend to just cuddle with sometimes and even if Jackson wasn’t a boyfriend, he was at least willing to cuddle and maybe even do some other things.

Jinyoung didn’t really know yet how far his curiosity had gotten him but he really wanted to find out soon. After staring at the ceiling in the dark for a while, he suddenly picked up his phone again, typing a message to Jackson to ask if he was still up.

‘A bit sleepy, but yes. Why?’ Jackson responded just a minute later.

‘Wanna come over?’ Jinyoung asked but this time he didn’t get the reply right away. He pouted lightly, thinking that Jackson was thinking of a way to reject his offer until he heard some noise outside his door. A few seconds later the door opened and Jackson hushed into the room.

“You should have just answered,” Jinyoung chuckled and pulled the sheets away to make room for the other in his bed.

“What’s the point?” the older one asked and slipped under the covers. “I can tell you in person.”

Jinyoung just shook his head and wrapped the blanket around him, getting a bit closer to wrap his arms around Jackson.

“Hi,” he smiled softly, staring at the older boy.

“Hi,” Jackson chuckled and pecked the other’s lips quickly before getting even shyer, nibbling on his own lips lightly.

“Can you stay here tonight?” Jinyoung asked, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder when Jackson moved to lie on his back.

“I didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon,” he mumbled and kissed the other’s temple, gently caressing his arms around him. “This is too nice to get away from anyway.”

“Cheesy,” Jinyoung teased but smiled right away. He felt so relaxed in the other’s arms. He cuddled up to him some more, staring at him for a while.  “It’s nice.”

“I told you,” Jackson chuckled and leaned his head down to kiss the other’s lips gently. “Now sleep. It’s late.”

• • • •

“Morning,” Yugyeom smiled as he got into the living room, getting himself something to eat before he sat down at the table. Only Jaebum was up already, eating quietly and mumbling a morning as well.

“Good morning,” Bambam said, coming out of the bathroom to sit down next to Yugyeom, snatching some of his breakfast. He wasn’t really hungry in the morning but he just loved to annoy the other.

When Mark came out of his room, he looked a bit grumpy but he was probably just tired, rubbing his eyes as he got some food and sat down next to Jaebum, eating just as quietly as the leader. They both weren’t very talkative in the morning and just listened to whatever the two youngest were babbling about. It was enough entertainment for the morning.

Youngjae came out a few minutes later. It was rare that they were all eating at the same time and they actually only had four chairs because they never used it. He was confused for a moment, not sure where to sit and just walked up behind the leader with a small groan.

“Why is everyone eating breakfast at the same time?” he pouted a little and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s shoulders from behind. “I don’t have a place to sit.

Jaebum chuckled a bit and moved his chair over, pulling the younger one into his lap. Youngjae squeaked lightly but settled down quickly, trying to get comfortable in his lap. The leader was already done eating and just wrapped his arms around the other, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment while Youngjae started eating.

“Sorry, hyung,” Youngjae tried to turn his way to look at him and tilted his head. “I guess I can’t change that, we gotta leave soon.”

Jaebum just nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed and felt a small peck on his cheek that made him smile. If the others didn’t know any better, they could have sworn he fell asleep three seconds later.

Yugyeom and Bambam were getting quite noisy until they heard Jinyoung’s door open up and him and Jackson came out to the living room seconds later. Jinyoung was only in boxers and a tank top, while Jackson was only wearing sweatpants, laughing about something the younger one had said earlier. The two youngest both looked at each other and then looked at Mark, wondering if his grumpy look had been about sleep or this. Maybe he had seen his bed empty and figured that Jackson was somewhere else.

“I’ll go take a shower,” Mark suddenly stood up and left his food on the table, leaving the room to go to the bathroom. The others looked after him for a moment and then turned to look at Jinyoung.

“What?” he looked back at them. It wasn’t like it was his fault if the other was in a bad mood. And if it was, then he still couldn’t change it. He had tried before but he couldn’t keep running after someone who didn’t want him. He sat down with some food, letting out a small sigh.

“I’m done,” Yugyeom said. “When are we meeting for practice?”

“You got an hour,” Jaebum spoke with his eyes still closed, making the others chuckle a bit.

“Alright,” the maknae got up and Bambam followed him quickly, getting back to their room.

“Did anyone else hear weird noises from the maknaes’ room last night?” Jackson asked suddenly.

“Don’t even mention it,” Youngjae shook his head and just kept on eating. “I really don’t wanna know what they were doing. Or what you were doing in Jinyoung’s room half naked.”

“Hey, we were just sleeping,” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. “Just because we don’t share a room per se, like you guys do, doesn’t mean we can’t share it to sleep next to each other once in a while.”

“Right, for other stuff you go out to the river and hide in a car,” Youngjae laughed.

“Shush, I told you that in confidence,” Jaebum hit the other’s back suddenly.

“Hey, I told you not to tell anyone,” Jackson groaned, narrowing his eyes at Jaebum.

“Sorry,” the leader mumbled. “Are you guys like…together or something now?”

“No,” Jinyoung shook his head. “I mean, we’re just…I don’t know. I’m not sure what to call it.”

“We’ll see. It’s nothing serious,” Jackson rubbed Jinyoung’s back and kissed his cheek before getting up. “I’ll go get changed. Stop thinking so much.”

Jinyoung scoffed a little. He really wondered how Jackson could be so casual about this. If anything, he would have thought that the other would be the one to put a label on this, worrying that Jinyoung was still into Mark and not over it. But it seemed like he was actually just wanting to have fun and it was just Jinyoung who worried about all that instead of simply enjoying their closeness.

He tried not to think about it too much and just got ready quickly after breakfast. But whenever he looked at Mark during practice, those thoughts came up again. The way Mark had just left this morning, made him want to talk to him and ask if this was about him and if he was jealous of Jackson and explain to him that they didn’t do anything. Then again, he didn’t really have a reason to explain himself to Mark and he couldn’t really get a hold of that boy anyway. Whenever he’d just ask him something or say anything to him, even about practice, the other would simply nod and then turn away. It was exhausting and he wished he could have just turned off a button in his head that made him worry all the time.

• • • •

The following days Jackson had slept more often in Jinyoung’s bed than his own. They were mostly just cuddling, sharing a few shy kisses but sometimes Jackson got quite daring and actually wanted to make out while being on top of the other or having Jinyoung on top of him. Whenever he got too excited, he usually excused himself to go to the bathroom. They had jerked each other off once for a dare but it had never been in such an intimate way. Every time he told himself that he’d stay in bed with the other that time and try to make it seem casual and ask Jinyoung to help him out, but whenever it came up he bailed.

He was lying on the couch, his head in Jinyoung’s lap as he thought about it again. He really needed to find away to get that courage. When Bambam and Yugyeom got out of the shower together, he almost cursed himself for being that shy about it. Whenever they had played their games, he had been at the front row and ready to do anything but now he was suddenly feeling like a boy, who couldn’t tell his crush that he liked him.

“Everybody! Get together,” the manger called out suddenly, getting everyone back together into the living room to sit down for a moment. “For this weekend we are going to split up into three teams.”

He explained that Jaebum, Youngjae and Bambam were going to be on a TV show in Thailand while Jackson and Yugyeom would do a photoshooting there on Saturday before they would get together on Sunday for a fan meeting in Thailand.

“So, the three of you will all fly out to Thailand on Saturday,” The manager explained. “Mark and Jinyoung, you guys will be shooting a commercial in Japan on Saturday. Since it will start early, you’ll go there on Friday evening and on Sunday morning you’ll fly to Thailand for the fan meeting as well. Any questions?”

Everybody shook their head before their manager wrote down some other stuff and left the room again. The boys all went back to what they were doing before, except for Jinyoung who went back to his room. A few moments later Jackson came in as well, sitting down on the other’s bed.

“You alright?” he asked Jinyoung who was taking off some clothes since he was about to get ready for bed.

“Yeah, I just haven’t been alone with Mark since…you know,” he sighed a little, shaking his head. “It’s gonna be weird because he’s done a great job avoiding me since then.”

“Maybe you’ll have time to talk,” Jackson said, although he was actually jealous about them being alone. “At least he can’t run away there.”

“I don’t wanna talk to him and it’s not like I’ll get any new answers. I’d rather forget the whole thing,” Jinyoung groaned, taking off his shirt, only to leave on his boxers before he looked at Jackson again. “I’d rather just be with you there.”

“And you say I’m cheesy,” Jackson smiled, holding his hands out for the other, wanting to get up but instead of pulling him up, Jinyoung got down and pushed the older one back to get on top of him. “I’m not cheesy. I’m just being honest.”

Jinyoung smirked as he quoted the other one, reminding him of their conversation in the car and how Jackson had confessed that he couldn’t think of anyone else who’d be better than Jinyoung. Jackson shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” the younger one smiled and kissed his lips, shutting himself and Jackson up at the same time.

The other one was a bit surprised but his arms were already around him, running his hands over his skin as he kissed him back. Jinyoung’s lips soon trailed over his cheek to his jaw and neck, sucking on his skin lightly and making the other breathe a bit faster. He stared at Jackson for a moment and then sat back a little, pulling the other’s shirt off before running his hands over his chest, licking his lips before he leaned back in to kiss him once more. As their lips connected, his fingers started playing with the older one’s nipples, making him moan and squirm underneath him. He smirked a bit and the more he moved on top of him, the more he could feel Jackson getting excited. He knew that Jackson had been walking away from him quite a few times now and he tried to get him to stay for once. He wasn’t going to force him but he just wanted to push him a little.

Jackson wasn’t going to make it that easy for him though. He suddenly moved and turned them around, getting on top of Jinyoung instead. That way he could get away easier and hide his hard on by lifting his hips up a bit. They were still kissing intensely before Jackson pulled away a bit, looking at Jinyoung and swallowing lightly. He thought about staying but once again the casual words just didn’t come out.

“I uh…” he started, his hands still tracing the other’s skin slowly. “I think I gotta go to the bathroom.”

He chuckled a bit embarrassed and then sat up in Jinyoung’s lap. He was about to get up but the younger one grabbed his arm and held him down.

“Don’t go,” he whispered, pulling him down on top of himself again to wrap his arms around him once more. “You know you don’t have to hide, right? I can help you out just as well.”

“Jinyoung,” Jackson started, his heart suddenly beating a lot faster as he tried to come up with something clever to say.

 

\---

 

_**Author's Note: Some more couple dynamics! Sorry to all Mark fans who haven't been getting enough of him lately. That will change soon. And I'm not sure why but I've been writing a lot lately. Maybe all your lovely comments kept me going ♥ Thank you again to everyone who commented! ALSO some JinSon fan here voted on that poll A LOT! MarkJin was ahead but over night JinSon suddenly got like 20 votes xD  It's really interesting to watch honestly. There are 81 votes for now :O** _


	13. Are You Over Him?

Jinyoung waited for a moment and just stared at Jackson before slowly turning them around again. He got on top of him once more and smiled softly, before his hand trailed down to his pants. As soon as Jackson felt Jinyoung’s hand gently palming his groin, Jackson gave in, his curiosity taking over.

“I guess…I could stay,” he mumbled, staring back at him as he tried to stay calm. He’d wanted this so badly but he just felt too shy around the other. “How do you wanna help me?”

Jinyoung smiled widely when Jackson stopped trying to pull away and then moved his hand up again to the other’s chest, not wanting to rush it and give the other some time to get used to the situation after all.

“I could use my hand, just like before,” he suggested, trailing more kisses over Jackson’s neck before slowly moving down to his chest, staring at it for a moment as he used his fingers to trace his nipple, circling it a few times. “But if you want, I could do more as well.”

“You mean like…a blow job?” Jackson asked carefully, to which Jinyoung nodded his head. His cock was twitching lightly in excitement at the thought of it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. “M-maybe.”

“I don’t have to, Jackson,” the younger one leaned up and kissed his lips gently before smiling again. “I won’t do anything you don’t want. It was just a suggestion because I wouldn’t mind.”

“Right,” Jackson nodded his head, still feeling like a teenager who had never done any of this before. “I…I mean you. I don’t know if I can…”

“You can’t do what? You’re already hard,” Jinyoung smirked a little as his hand moved down to massage his groin a little, feeling Jackson’s hips moving against his hand out of reflex. “I don’t expect you to do anything else but enjoy it, Jackson.”

“But don’t you want…you know?”

“If you’d want it, then yes. If you wanna jerk me off, you can do that. And if you don’t feel ready for any of it, I’ll just jerk off myself,” Jinyoung chuckled, squeezing him lightly, making the older boy gasp a little. “But I’ll still have my fun with you if you let me.”

“You’re crazy,” Jackson chuckled but bit his lips, grabbing the other’s neck to pull him closer and kiss him once again. He only stopped for a moan when Jinyoung started teasing him more, almost stroking him over his pants. “Fuck…”

“Just relax,” Jinyoung mumbled before his lips moved down to his chest. He let his tongue play with his nipple for moment as his hands were busy trying to open his pants. He got excited himself just by doing this with someone. It had been so long since he’d been intimate with another guy and he had really been hoping for Jackson to say yes. He really didn’t care if he wasn’t going to get anything out of it because doing it was already satisfying enough for him.

When he finally got his pants open, he would have loved to just rip everything down from his skin but ^he certainly didn’t want to scare the other away by making the wrong move. He looked up for a moment and then slowly pulled down his pants, throwing them to the side before leaning closer to him again. His lips followed his defined abs, while his hands outlined his length underneath his boxers, still feeling the older one move against his hand.

The small moans the came from Jackson’s lips were probably the most exciting part for him. He really wanted to hear more of that, so he pulled the boxers down just a bit, revealing the other’s tip. Jinyoung slowly ran his finger over it, making Jackson squirm and look up suddenly. The older one swallowed, staring at Jinyoung for a moment. He hesitated just for a second before he closed his eyes again. After all, he trusted Jinyoung and he had been thinking about it so many times before, he surely wasn’t going to stop it now.

Jinyoung lightly spread his legs, only to attach his lips to the other’s thigh. He sucked on a spot close to his groin, getting one of those precious moans, followed by a deep grunt that made Jinyoung shiver. It wasn’t a surprise that his thighs would be a sensitive spot and he definitely loved to explore that.  After more kisses and caresses, Jinyoung moved up again, running his finger across Jackson’s length that was still trapped under his boxers. He licked his lips and then finally grabbed the hem, slowly pulling them down to get them off.

Jackson wiggled around a bit to help him get them off and bit his lips, staring at Jinyoung who was staring at his most private part. His face started heating up, suddenly feeling nervous.

“What?” the older boy mumbled, trying hard not to cover himself up in embarrassment. “Is something wrong?”

“No, definitely no,” Jinyoung just smiled and caressed his thigh gently. “It's just...been a while. I want to enjoy it.”

Jinyoung licked his lips once more, feeling himself getting hard just by staring at Jackson like this. He almost felt like a teenager again, getting way too excited because it was his first time. His hand slowly moved from his thigh to his groin and then finally started stroking him.

The older one stopped focusing on him just a second later, closing his eyes and just focusing on the way it felt. He was breathing a bit faster and then his breathing stopped for a moment when he felt Jinyoung’s tongue on his length. Jackson couldn’t help but moan at the feeling and looked down at the other before quickly closing his eyes again. He still couldn’t believe this was happening but it felt amazing.

Jinyoung slowly wrapped his lips around the tip and then took him in more and more with every bob of his head, bringing out the most beautiful sounds as Jackson started squirming a bit under his touch. His hand moved down to cup his balls before he started massaging them gently, making Jackson arch his back and push against him a bit. His tongue was pressed firmly against his cock, feeling the thick vein at the underside which made the older boy shiver in response.

“Jinyoung…” Jackson moaned again, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. His hand moved to the other’s head, running his hand through Jinyoung’s hair and trying to pull him away lightly. “I’m close.”

The younger boy just smirked a little and kept going, taking the hand away from his head and intertwining their fingers, while his head was still moving up and down. He hummed lowly and tried add more pressure to his length with his lips, moving faster and faster when the other bucked his hips.

It didn’t take much longer before Jackson came; groaning and arching his back once more. He gripped Jinyoung’s hand more tightly as he let out another moan, panting heavily before he slowly opened his eyes again. He watched the younger one pulling back slowly and licking up anything that he hadn’t caught before, making Jackson twitch again slightly.

“I didn’t mean to...” he mumbled slightly out of breath but Jinyoung just shook his head.

“I would have pulled away if I didn’t want it,” he grinned, licking his lips before he crawled on top of Jackson again, leaning down on him to run his hand through his hair. “Stop worrying so much.”

“Doesn’t it taste weird?” the older boy asked but Jinyoung just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t mind it,” he smiled and then kissed the other boy deeply, knowing the other would get a bit of the taste like this. The older boy pulled back shortly afterwards and scrunched his nose lightly.

“It does taste a bit odd,” he laughed. “Maybe it’s just knowing it’s mine.”

“Well, feel free to taste mine,” Jinyoung grinned, earning a slap from Jackson. “I’m just kidding. Like I said, I don’t expect anything from you. I only want what you want.”

Jackson nodded, brushing away a few hair strands from Jinyoung’s face. He pecked his lips again and then pushed him on his back, his hands slowly tracing his chest and stomach as he was leaning against his side. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, wondering what the other was thinking about right now.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Is it okay if I just…jerk you off?” Jackson mumbled again, his face looking a bit red. “I don’t think I’m ready for the other stuff yet.”

“Jackson, I told you that you don’t have to do anything at all if you don’t want it,” Jinyoung wrapped an arm around the other, kissing his cheek.

“Hm,” Jackson nodded again as his eyes trailed down to the other’s groin. His hand moved down and he gently massaged his length through his boxers, feeling that he was still hard. “But I want to.”

“Then I won’t stop you,” Jinyoung smiled softly, playing with Jackson’s hair as the other touched him gently. It was almost cute how shy Jackson was in this situation, moving his hand over the other’s boxers for a while before finally deciding to get rid of them.

The older boy sat up a bit to pull Jinyoung’s boxers off, seeming like he was getting even more nervous than before if it was possible and then lay down again by the other’s side and into his arms as if he needed the support from him. He then brought his hand down and wrapped it around the other’s length for the first time since that night of the dare and started stroking him.

He looked up at Jinyoung’s face who was clearly enjoying the feeling and then moved his hand a bit faster as soon as he felt more confident. He even played around a bit, going slowly from time to time to tease him, which earned him a few grunts and playing with the tip to make him twitch and buck his hips. After a while he started kissing Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, taking advantage of the space the younger boy had given him by tilting his head back.

“Fuck…Jackson, I’m close,” Jinyoung moaned, breathing hard as the older boy moved his hand faster and faster. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lips as he came finally, thrusting into the other’s hand a few more times before trying to calm down again.

Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes to find Jackson grinning at him proudly which almost made the younger one laugh but he just leaned closer and kissed him instead, pulling him completely into his arms this time.

“And who’s gonna clean up the mess now?” Jinyoung chuckled to which Jackson just shrugged his shoulders. The younger one shook his head and kissed his temple. He just lay there for a while longer before he decided to go to his bathroom which was luckily attached to his room. “We should get some sleep.”

“Fine, I’ll wait till you get back,” Jackson smiled, smacking the other’s butt as he got up which earned him a small kick to the side.

• • • •

On the next day everyone else was probably enjoying a nice and quiet evening by now while Mark and Jinyoung were on the plane to Japan. It was quiet for most of them time, both of them only speaking when it was necessary. The manager just assumed they were both tired and were looking forward to their bed soon.

The flight and ride didn’t take long and they soon got to their room, putting down their suitcases.

“Do you want a specific side?” Jinyoung asked, trying to be nice in hope the other would reciprocate it.

“I don’t really care,” the older one shrugged his shoulders, waiting for Jinyoung to pick a side before he sat down on the bed and took out his phone to play some game on it.

“Do you wanna watch something?” Jinyoung asked, taking the remote to turn the TV on.

“I don't care. I'm playing.”

Jinyoung nodded, letting out a small sigh. He turned to a random program, watching Mark as he played on his phone for a while. He tried to think of something he could ask; something that didn’t have anything to do with the relationship between them. Then he started wondering if Mark had maybe gotten interested in someone else or was even seeing someone else. He was kind of hoping that there might be someone, as it would have made their relationship easier.

“Mark? Can I ask you something?”

“You already are. So just keep going,” the older boy replied a bit annoyed with his eyes still on his phone.

“Are you seeing someone?” Jinyoung asked, tilting his head to the side but Mark just scoffed. “What? Can’t I ask that? It’s a normal question.”

“Yeah, right,” Mark shook his head, finally putting down his phone. „Do you think it’s that easy?”

“What? Dating someone? I guess not but…”

“No, not that,” the other rolled his eyes, suddenly seeming a bit angered. “Do you think it’s easy for me to see you with him like that?”

“With him? Jackson?” Jinyoung asked confused, not really what this had to do with his question.

“No. Santa Claus,” Mark groaned and rolled his eyes. “Of course, Jackson. Or how many guys are you seeing?”

“But why? Why do you care?” the younger one narrowed his eyes. “You’re not into me. At least you didn’t want me. So what do you expect me to do? Sit around and be alone instead? Would that make you feel better maybe?”

“That’s not the point,” Mark got up from the bed, grabbing his jacket. „But you don’t get it anyway. You seem to think everything is fine. Well, I'm not…”

“Mark, I never said everything is fine. But you don’t talk to me,” Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he should feel angry or upset. “So what do you expect? I can’t make things if you don’t talk to me.”

“Whatever,” the older one walked over to the door. “Just leave me alone. I'll be back.”

“Mark!” Jinyoung got up as well but Mark was already out the door. He groaned, feeling frustrated as he threw himself back into his bed. He waited for a while, hoping the other would calm down and come back soon. But an hour went by and nothing was happening. It was already getting late and he was getting a bit worried now, hoping that everything was fine.

He stared at his phone and then dialed Jackson’s number. It didn’t take long before the other picked up, speaking in a slightly sleepy voice.

“Hey,” Jackson mumbled.

“Hey, how are you?” the younger replied back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you think something’s wrong? I just said hey,” Jinyoung sounded confused.

“I know but it didn’t sound the way it usually does,” Jackson answered.

“Tch...you know me too well.”

“Yes, I do. So tell me what’s wrong?” the older boy asked again.

“Nothing really. I just had a little fight with Mark if you can call it that,” Jinyoung sighed.

“What? How did that happen? I thought you guys barely speak to each other,” Jackson raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know. We were talking or I was trying to talk to him about anything other than the usual thing and I was curious if he was seeing someone.”

“You didn’t ask him that did you?”

“I did, why?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling.

“Jinyoung, come on. I know you’re not that naïve. We all know he likes you. Just because he doesn’t accept it, doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Jackson explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“But he…” Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head to himself. “I guess I know, but…I was just hoping that he could move on I think.”

“Did you?” Jackson asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if he changed his mind. If he asked you to be with him right now. What would you do?” the older boy asked although he was a bit scared of the answer. The question had been on his mind for a while but he never dared to ask. Even if they weren’t officially together, Jackson really liked Jinyoung and he could definitely see this going somewhere.

The silence that followed his question made him swallow lightly. He suddenly wished, he hadn’t asked and he really didn’t want to make the other feel worse than before but on the other hand, he really needed to know what he was getting himself into. If he got too caught up in the situation, he might get more than just disappointed at the end.

“You don't have to answer. I guess I already know,” Jackson mumbled quickly.

“No,” Jinyoung spoke finally. “It's not like that. I just…I’m not sure what I would so. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Jackson nodded, lying down on his bed. At least it sounded like there was still some hope left. Mark’s outburst sounded like he was quite aware of his feelings as well and if he realized it now, he might confront Jinyoung with it soon. The fact that those two would spend the next two days together in one bed was only going to lead to that confrontation faster. Jackson wanted to be mad at Jinyoung for not knowing what he wanted and still getting involved with him but he could somehow understand him, which made it even worse. “I understand.”

“I really like you, Jackson,” Jinyoung admitted, suddenly feeling way more sensitive than he wanted to. Knowing that the other was always so patient and understanding made him emotional in a way he couldn't explain. “I really don't wanna hurt you. I wish I could say I was over him, but I don’t wanna lie to you either.”

“Jinyoung, it's fine. Really,” the older boy tried to reassure him. He bit his lips when he suddenly heard a small sobbing sound. “Jinyoung, please don't think about it too much. I knew that you wouldn't just forget about him. It’s not a surprise that you’re not over him. So don't worry, okay?”

“I wish you were here,” the younger one sighed, rubbing his eyes, not knowing where those tears were suddenly coming from.

“I wish I was there, too,” Jackson smiled lightly. “Then I could hold you in my arms now and show you that everything is okay.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying that and get some sleep. It's getting late,” Jackson reasoned.

“I guess you're right,” Jinyoung mumbled. “I'll talk to you later. Sleep well.

“Sleep well, baby.”

• • • •

Jinyoung’s face was still a bit wet when he heard the door opening up. He looked up to make sure it was Mark before he turned his face away again. He didn’t want the other to see him cry after all. Moments later he felt a weight on the bed. It was still quiet and nobody had said a word. A sigh was heard from Mark’s side before he finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” the older boy mumbled.

“For what?” Jinyoung asked almost in a whisper.

“Everything,” Mark admitted. “What I said before, how I treated. Not just today. I know it wasn’t right. I just couldn’t…”

Mark stopped when he heard a little sob coming from the other side of the bed.

“Jinyoung…” he moved closer on the bed, lightly touching his shoulder to try and make him turn around. “I’m really sorry. I just didn’t know how to handle it. I was an idiot and I wish I could take it back.”

“Take it back?”

“Yeah, when you asked me…if I could ever imagine something more between us,” Mark looked down. “I wanna take it back.”

 

\---

 

 _**Author's Note: I just took forever to write this. Started doing my Masters at university, so I got busy. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting <3  
**_ _**And I hope you haven't all left me haha I feel like JinSon shippers will love and hate me at the same time after this *hides*** _


	14. Just One Chance

Jinyoung swallowed, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he was hearing that. He didn’t want to hear it and he was sure that Mark would only change his mind again, just like before.

“You told me you’d stop doing this,” Jinyoung sounded almost angry but it came out more desperate than he wanted it to. “I asked you not to do this anymore.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Mark sighed. “But Jinyoung…you have to understand.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Jinyoung sat up, narrowing his eyes. “We had an agreement. You said no. You didn’t want it.”

“Jinyoung please just listen to me,” the older boy grabbed the other’s arm, expecting Jinyoung to pull away but he didn’t. He just stared into space, apparently waiting for whatever he had to say. “I know I was a jerk and I know what I said. But I couldn’t figure out what I wanted. I didn’t know what I wanted and I just…I felt alone.”

Jinyoung sighed, looking up at him.  The other sounded almost desperate. “Why didn’t you talk to me? I was here.”

“That’s not what I mean. Usually when something is up, I come to talk to you or if you’re busy I go to Jackson. But I can’t talk about you…to you,” Mark tried to explain. “At first I thought about talking to Jackson but then you guys got so close and I couldn’t talk to him either. I guess I could have talked to the others but that wouldn’t be the same.”

Mark looked down again, taking Jinyoung’s hand in his own. He bit his lips and sighed again.

“You two are my best friends, Jinyoung. I really needed someone to talk to. I mean this is really not easy for me but…” he closed his eyes, feeling a tear coming up. “I know you won’t trust me now but I just felt…left out? It hurts so much to see you guys together. I mean, not just as a couple but as best friends as well.”

“We’re not a couple,” Jinyoung mumbled, listening to him quietly.

“You’re not?” Mark looked at him a bit surprised, rubbing his eyes lightly. “I just thought…”

“It’s just casual. We’re not together officially.”

Mark nodded again, not sure what to say. He thought they were together now and just hadn’t talked to him about because he’d been so distant.

“Jinyoung?” Mark tugged on his hand lightly, trying to get his attention.

“Hm?” the younger one finally looked up.

“Do you think you can trust me again?”

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung looked at their hands, feeling the small caresses from the other on the back of his hand.

“I wanna be with you,” Mark confessed finally, still staring at the other hopeful.

“And what changed your mind so suddenly this time? You said you had no one to talk to. Did that change? Did you suddenly meet a stranger who made you change your mind?” Jinyoung scoffed a bit, still not sure what to think about this.

“It’s not that sudden. I regretted soon after I said no to you. The whole day I thought about something to say to you and then I heard you were out with Jackson and the next day you guys were already sleeping in the same room,” Mark recalled, gritting his teeth lightly at the thought of it. “I had no chance against Jackson. He is way better at this stuff than I am.”

“Mark...” Jinyoung looked at him, feeling a bit sorry for him now as well. He had never really thought about how it must have looked like for him when he got so close to Jackson so quickly. “Don’t say that. I wish you still would have talked to me. But I know it wasn’t easy for you either.”

“I really like you, Jinyoung,” Mark said, suddenly sitting closer to him.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, feeling rather nervous with the other so close to him. He did want to kiss him but he was still waiting for him to change his mind once again and disappoint him.

“Don’t you still like me, too?” the older one asked hesitantly, bringing his hand up to caress Jinyoung’s cheek gently.

“Mark…” he wanted to protest and say no. He didn’t want to get hurt again but when Mark got closer to him, he just closed his eyes until he felt the other’s lips against his own. He gave in for a moment and kissed him back which only led to Mark pulling him closer. It seemed right for a second but then he quickly pulled away again, shaking his head. “I can’t…please just. We need to sleep.”

“Jinyoung,” Mark still held onto him but the younger pulled his hand away.

“Let’s just sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. Please,” Jinyoung repeated, waiting for Mark to get back on his own side of the bed again. He lay down quickly, making sure to face the other side before he closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispered, his hand brushing over Jinyoung’s bed, which made the younger one tense up for a moment.

“Don’t,” he sighed. “Good night.”

“Good night, Jinyoung,” the older boy pulled his hand away, staring at Jinyoung’s back for a while until he found some sleep.

• • • •

On Saturday Jaebum, Youngjae and Bambam headed to Thailand for the TV show they were going to be on. They had a long day before them, so they got there early and put all their stuff in their room. Youngjae and Bambam got a room together, while Jaebum got his own room as the oldest.

Usually he would have been happy to have his own room but now he was kind of disappointed. He liked sharing a room with Youngjae. He didn’t want to seem too obvious though and ask the manager to make them switch rooms, since he also knew that Jaebum liked to have a room for himself.

They just went on with their day, Bambam being the most active as he could talk with everyone in Thai. The other two were just laughing along, nodding their heads or waiting for the translations as the show went on. At times they weren’t even sure what was going on but it was fun either way. They filmed until late at night and then finally got back to their hotel room, immediately getting ready for bed.

Youngjae was playing a game on his phone when he heard Bambam chuckling next to him. He peaked over at the phone and rolled his eyes as he saw some messages from Yugyeom. Those two were way too crazy for him. He went to the bathroom and then suddenly heard Bambam speak to someone on the phone, assuming it was their maknae.

He tried to listen to what he was saying and all he could hear was Youngjae, sleeping and phone sex. If it had been anyone else, he would have assumed that he’d heard that wrong. Knowing their two youngest members however, he wasn’t so sure and he didn’t want to find out. He’d seen them do stuff and he heard rumors about the two of them doing more than just play games but they had never actually talked about it to them.

When he got back to his bed, Bambam had already ended his call and looked like he was going to sleep. They said goodnight and lay down but Youngjae couldn’t get that conversation out of his head. He waited for a while and then quietly snuck out of bed, leaving their room while Bambam seemed to be sleeping.

Luckily they had those rooms that were connected to each other, so that he quickly got into Jaebum’s room. Youngjae smiled as he saw the leader sleeping quietly and then moved over to the bed. It was just a single bed and there wasn’t much space, but he didn’t care. Moving the sheets aside a bit, he crawled into the bed right in front of the other and tried to lie down without waking the other up.

Jaebum groaned suddenly though, rubbing his eyes and then gasped as he suddenly saw someone so close to him. He calmed down as soon as he realized it was Youngjae, holding his hand over his chest.

“Damn, you scared me,” he chuckled a bit, trying to make more room for the other on the bed. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to,” Youngjae apologized, sneaking his arms around the other slowly. “I think Bambam is going to have…phone sex with Yugyeom.”

“What?” Jaebum widened his eyes but wrapped his arms around Youngjae as well, pulling his head closer to his chest. “I can’t believe they’d do that.

“Well, I heard what I heard,” the younger one shrugged his shoulders and just nuzzled his face against the other’s chest.

“Hm, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Are you?” Youngjae looked up again and smiled.

“Yes, sleeping alone is no fun,” Jaebum smiled back at him, running his hand through the other’s hair gently. “Sleep well.”

He pecked the younger one’s lips and then held him close again, almost like a teddy bear he didn’t want to give away anymore. Youngjae soon fell asleep like this, curled up against Jaebum’s warm chest. Even if they didn’t have much space, space they didn’t need anyway, they got a perfect sleep.

• • • •

Meanwhile Jinyoung and Mark had a quite awkward shooting. They tried to act as if everything was fine but they kept looking at each other, remembering the night before. They were relieved whenever it was their time to film a scene alone as they really had to try hard during the scenes they shot together. It was quite tiring and made their work even harder than usually.

Jinyoung couldn’t wait to get back to their room, even if he shared it with Mark. At least he wouldn’t have to pretend he was in a great mood and could just focus on something else. He was even too lazy to take a shower and just figured he could do it in the morning. All he wanted was some quiet time.

He decided to read a book for a while to relax and get his mind off. It always felt good to just read those words and wander into another world. If he had had more time, he probably would have used this getaway more often but he was already happy with just a few pages from time to time.

Just when he thought he was feeling better, Mark came out of the shower and unfortunately for Jinyoung, he hadn’t taken his clothes with him. So he was walking into their room, only with a towel around his waist, some water still dripping down from his hair. The younger boy swallowed as soon as he looked up from his book. Was he trying to torture him in purpose now?

He tried not to stare at him but his eyes kept wandering over to him as he was looking for something in his bag. It didn’t take long for Mark to notice, looking up as well and tilting his head as if he was trying to ask what was going on.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jinyoung shook his head and looked somewhere else instead. He sighed and decided to lie down, staring at the ceiling as Mark kept on moving around, getting ready for bed. Instead of putting on my clothes, he just put on his boxers and then got into bed as well, lying down next to the other.

“Jinyoung?”

“Hm?” the other responded, not moving his head away from the ceiling,

“Did you and Jackson…I mean, did you sleep together?” Mark wondered, biting his lips nervously.

“No,” Jinyoung answered after a short moment of silence. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” the older said, looking over at Jinyoung. “Would he do that? Go that far?”

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders, wondering why this was important. “He’s still new to this, so he’ll take his time. I mean…”

“I would…if it was with you,” Mark suddenly interrupted him.

“Right,” Jinyoung scoffed. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I would,” the older insisted. “Jackson might not be ready but I am. I’ve had the time and I want it all.”

“It’s not a competition, Mark,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the other had moved a lot closer to him by now. “And it’s not about sex anyway. There are more important things.”

“I know, I just wanted you to know that I’d be here for all of it,” Mark still stared at him from the side, only a few inches away. “I wasn’t ready before but I am now and I need you to know that. I really wanna be with you. I wanna feel you. I just...wanna hold you.”

Jinyoung was shaking his head. His heart was beating like crazy and he was trying to shake it off. He needed to resist it and just calm down but Mark just wouldn’t let him. He felt the other’s hand touching his own again, trying to intertwine their fingers.

The younger one took a deep breath and then quickly pulled his hand away, sitting up before getting off the bed. He was walking over to the bedroom but Mark came after him, grabbing his hand.

“Don’t,” Jinyoung closed his eyes, not wanting to turn around.

“Why?” Mark asked innocently, stepping closer.

“Because I…you can’t kiss me again.”

“But you want it,” the older one remarked, tilting his head a bit.

“I don’t,” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and finally turned around to him, regretting it the moment he looked at him because now Mark was standing even close to him and he was sure he was not going to step back.

“Liar,” the other mumbled, stepping forward until Jinyoung’s back was right against the wall. “Tell me that you don’t like me anymore. Tell me you don’t wanna kiss me and I’ll step away right now.”

Jinyoung gritted his teeth. This wasn’t fair. He wanted to, but he also didn’t want it. It all made sense in his head even if it wouldn’t have made sense to anyone else. Why was he so weak? He wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him that this was not going to happen, but he only made it to the first part and that was clearly the wrong choice.

“I knew it,” Mark smiled and took that last step to close the space between them before he kissed the other. He brought up one hand into Jinyoung’s hair and wrapped the other around him to hold him close. The younger one didn’t stop him. He couldn’t and soon wrapped his arms around him as well. Their kisses were slow at first but they soon got deeper and more passionate.

Mark moved them carefully and led them over to the bed until Jinyoung was standing right in front of the bed. He pushed him back but made sure to hold him close at the same time as he lay him down and got on top of him. The older boy hummed softly, not letting Jinyoung go in any way. He grabbed his hair lightly, pulling his head back to kiss his neck and suck on it lightly. His hips started to grind against the other, making him more excited than he already was when Jinyoung moaned in response.

“Ahh,” the younger one moaned, breathing a bit faster while his hands were roaming the other’s naked back. He lightly dug his nails into the other’s skin which only seemed to turn him on more.

Suddenly he felt the other’s hand going under his shirt, running slowly over his skin before he reached his nipples. He gasped and arched his back lightly in response, opening his eyes again. Jinyoung turned to look at Mark and then swallowed, quickly grabbing his hand to pull it back.

“Mark,” he bit his lips, letting go of him. “I can’t. This…it’s not right.”

“What?” the older boy looked up, stopping but not moving away yet. “It feels right to me.”

“No,” Jinyoung shook his head, trying to get away from him. “I don’t know what I want. I mean, I like you-“

“So what’s the problem?” Mark interrupted him, taking his hand to stop him from moving away further.

“But I also like Jackson,” the younger confessed, looking down. “I can’t just do this and just ignore my feelings for him. I know I can trust him and I’m not sure if I can give that up for this.”

“But you can trust me as well, I promise,” Mark argued, keeping the other’s hand in his own.

“I don’t know that,” Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head. “I just…I need some time.”

“Just give me a chance to prove myself,” the other brought up his hand to run it through the other’s hair, sitting closer to Jinyoung again. “I promise you I’ll do anything to make you happy. I just wanna be with you. I know I can do it.”

“Mark,” Jinyoung stopped him, staring back into his eyes with an apologetic look.

The older one nodded slowly, pulling his hand back. Pushing him was probably not going to get him what he wanted, so he just needed to respect the other’s decision for now.

“I’m sorry,” Mark mumbled. “I shouldn’t have pushed myself on you.

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung shook his head. It almost felt like a déjà-vu. Why did Mark have such an effect on him? Why couldn’t he just resist it? “I’m sorry, too. I mean, I should have stopped you before it happened.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Jinyoung suggested they’d get some sleep. They were going to head out to Thailand in the morning and they needed to rest. So he lay down, facing the wall to keep himself from getting closer to the other one. He wasn’t sure what to think and he had no idea how to face Jackson tomorrow. Why did he feel so guilty when they weren’t even a couple?

His mind kept wandering when he suddenly felt a hand on his side, making him tense up a little.

“Mark?” he blinked, wondering what he was doing when he had just apologized for pushing him too much.

“I won’t do anything. I promise,” the older boy whispered. “Can I just…hold you? Just for tonight?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought he shouldn’t but he still wanted it. Instead of answered he just kept quiet until he felt Mark getting closer, wrapping his arm completely around him. He swallowed lightly but he couldn’t help but lean back into him, hoping he could get any sleep with his heart beating this fast.

• • • •

“Did you know that something was going on between Youngjae and Jaebum hyung?” Bambam asked Yugyeom as one of the first things when they arrived at the fanmeeting.

“I don’t know. I thought I kept seeing them get jealous over each other during the games and they seemed closer than before but I haven’t given it that much thought, why?” the maknae asked, sitting down on the couch in their waiting room.

“Youngjae snuck out last night and slept in Jaebum’s bed. I checked in on them in the morning and saw them all cuddled up together,” the other chuckled, remembering the last night.

“Ah really? I wonder if they…do stuff. Youngjae always seemed so confused during the games,” Yugyeom laughed.

“It was cute though,” the Thai boy shrugged, looking up when Jaebum, Youngjae and Jackson cam e into the room, making them change their subject immediately.

They were already getting ready before Mark and Jinyoung finally arrived as well, coming directly from the airport. They were rushed to get their makeup and hair done but then had about half an hour left before they actually had to get on stage.

“Hey,” Jinyoung came in, coming over to Jackson right away.

“Hi,” Jackson smiled and got up to wrap his arms around him but his smile soon fell when Jinyoung barely hugged him back.

“Can we…talk?” the younger one asked, taking the other’s hand and nodding his head towards the door.

“Sure,” Jackson answered but swallowed lightly. He didn’t like the sound of those words and suddenly got nervous, glancing at Mark before they left the room to find a quiet place.

 

\---

 

 _ **Author's Note: So I guess you got lucky by catching me in a writing mood haha therefore you got the next chapter within a week!**_  
_**I also made a[poll](https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/vote/125086) about the fanfic again. It's about YugBam! Make sure to check it out, even if you're not that interested in the pairing ;)  
Remember to give kudos, comment and bookmark ♥ but most of you are already doing that and I'm really thankful for all the love!**_


	15. It Takes Time

When they found an empty room, Jinyoung sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him.

 “What do you wanna talk about?” Jackson asked, sitting down next to him, not sure if he wanted to hear it.

Jinyoung sighed, staring at the door for a while as Jackson waited for him to start talking. He wasn’t sure how to start. He was more than nervous and he didn’t want to hurt Jackson but he also didn’t want to lie to him either. The whole situation was making him anxious.

“Well…something happened,” he mumbled, biting his lips nervously.

“With Mark?” Jackson asked, barely showing any emotion.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nodded lightly.

Jackson nodded his head slowly. He had already figured something like that was coming after their talk on the phone and Jinyoung's sudden need to talk about something when he looked nervous like.

“Did you sleep with him?” the older one asked quite bluntly when Jinyoung didn't continue.

“What? No,” Jinyoung looked a bit shocked. “Of course not. It's just…we kissed.”

“And now you wanna be with him and we forget what happened.”

“What?” Jinyoung once again looked at him confused, not sure what to say.

“It's fine, Jinyoung. It's not like we’re together or anything. It was just for fun,” Jackson said almost carelessly. Of course it wasn’t that easy for him and he cared a lot but he just didn’t want to show that weak side of him now.  

“Jackson, that's not what I wanted to say,” the younger one took his hand suddenly. “It's not like that. Do you think this all meant nothing to me? Didn't it mean anything to you?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, letting out a small sigh. “I don't know. I just know that you love Mark and I can't compete with that. So I don't really know what else to say.”

“You really think it's that easy?” Jinyoung blinked, not really wanting to believe that Jackson had that little confidence. “I really like you, Jackson and you mean so much to me. Those last few weeks…I wouldn't have wanted anything to be different. And I'm not sure anymore how I feel about Mark. Things have been so complicated and that was just a moment that I’m not sure how to handle. I don’t know why I handled the situation like that.”

“But it was always Mark for you. Why would that change all of a sudden?” Jackson asked, now looking up again.

“Well, it's not really sudden, is it?” Jinyoung chuckled a bit, even if the mood was rather depressing. “It's just…I have no idea what I want anymore. I mean I wish I could be selfish and have both of you but that wouldn't be fair to either of you.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I guess I need time to figure things out?” Jinyoung shook his head a bit, not really knowing how he was going to do this. “I can't go on with you if I wanna be with him at the end. But I don't wanna try things with him if I want you. And if I can't figure it out…I don't know. I just don’t wanna lead anyone on.”

“So you'll just wait and hope you'll magically figure out what you want?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“I can't really do anything else. I just wanna know if it's okay for you…to wait,” the younger one bit his lips. “I mean, I won’t hold you back. If you meet someone and you like them…I’d have to accept that. But I wish I had some time. I understand if you can’t give me that time though. It’s just…a wish.”

“If I wait, I'll have a chance with you and if I don't…there's no chance at all,” Jackson mumbled. “It's not really my choice.”

“I'm sorry,” Jinyoung looked down, not knowing what else to say. He knew it wasn’t fair. Jackson had always been there for him. Mark had been kind of a jerk but he still couldn’t just stop thinking about him. “I wish it was easier.”

“It's not really your choice either,” the older one shook his head. “Your heart wants what it wants.”

“I'll try to listen to it better then,” Jinyoung brought his hand up to caress the other’s cheek. He wanted to kiss him but that would also count as leading him on.  Pulling his hand back, he got up again.

He was about to leave when Jackson grabbed his hand and got up as well, pulling him into a hug. Jinyoung was surprised for a moment but wrapped his arms around him as well. The older one sighed once more, resting his head on Jinyoung's shoulder for a moment.

“Take your time and think about it really well, okay?” he mumbled. “Just think…really hard. Or just don't think at all for once. That could also be a good choice once in a while.”

“I will try to think about it first,” Jinyoung nodded, rubbing his back. He really wanted to say yes to Jackson but he couldn't just say no to Mark either. “Things will work out…somehow.”

Jackson nodded his head, looking up at Jinyoung when his arms were still wrapped around the other. He bit his lips lightly but then suddenly leaned in and kissed him again. Jinyoung didn't pull back. He couldn't even if he thought he should, he kissed him back. They both sighed when they parted, their foreheads resting against each other.

“We should go. The others are probably waiting,” Jinyoung noted and nodded at the door.

“Right,” the older one nodded as well, letting go of him to go to the door. “Let's go.”

• • • •

It was a very weird atmosphere.  Everybody soon knew what was going in with the three of them. It was hard to ignore when they all suddenly barely spoke to each other. They tried to act normal and make it seem like they could all deal with the situation but it just wasn't the same as always.

Jinyoung was glad to have a room for himself now. Every time he was around one of the other two, he felt like they expected an answer and it made him nervous all the time. He just hated the whole situation. He even hated himself a bit, not really understanding why he’d still go after Mark when Jackson was giving him everything he wanted. Either his mind or his heart was probably playing tricks on him and he couldn’t figure out how to stop it.

At least the other four didn’t have these kinds of problems. Jaebum and Youngjae were still cuddling comfortably most of the time, none of them actually caring for much more as they just wanted the closeness and then there was Yugyeom and Bambam. Nobody really knew what exactly those two were doing. Everyone had heard certain noises from their room by now but they had never directly asked them if they were together or something. Since none of the others would probably dare to ask more about the situation and Jackson was glad about any kind of distraction, he decided to investigate a little further and ask Bambam was the deal was.

He asked the younger one to go eat together, inviting him for some meat. Making sure to find a spot that was rather secluded, they found a seat and ordered quickly as they were chatting about the recent days.

“So what’s been going on with you?” Jackson asked, taking a bite as he stared at the younger one.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you and Yugyeom. Rumors are spreading,” he chuckled a bit. “I mean, we’ve all heard noise at least once or twice.”

Bambam stared at his food and Jackson was almost sure that the other was blushing, which was a rare sight for him.

“Why do you need to ask if you’ve…heard it?” the Thai boy questioned him, not wanting to imagine what the others were thinking. He really hoped they hadn’t been too loud.

“We’ve heard stuff but that doesn’t give us any clue about your feelings. Are you guys in a relationship? Do you even like each other that way? Is it a kind of friends with benefits things?” Jackson listed all the options he could think of.

“Hm, well,” Bambam thought about it for a moment. They had never really discussed it but he was pretty sure that he was thinking the same as Yugyeom. “It’s just for fun? I mean, I don’t like him that way. He’s my best friend but I’m not thinking about a relationship in that traditional way.”

“Ah,” the older boy nodded his head a few times. “But…wouldn’t you feel jealous if he hooked up with someone else?”

“Not really,” Bambam shrugged his shoulders. “It would be the same thing. Just for fun.”

“Really? Even if he fell for someone else and you couldn’t continue doing this anymore?”

“Yeah, it’s just temporary until we find someone. I’m sure Yugyeom thinks the same,” the younger explained, eating a few more bites from his food. “What about you though? I mean, you kind of are in that situation, right?”

“It’s barely the same situation,” Jackson scoffed a little. “I mean, this is all about feelings and has nothing to do with sex or whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Hm, right,” Bambam nodded again. “But what if he chooses Mark? Would you be mad at him?”

“I can’t really be mad at him,” Jackson sighed, leaning back in his chair, taking a sip from his drink.

“No? Why not? I mean, I’d understand if you’d be mad but you seem to be fine with the whole situation,” Bambam raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been there for him and now he might choose someone else over you. That doesn’t really seem fair. Even if I’d also feel bad for Mark if he chose you.”

“I guess I understand your perspective. But this whole thing started with me not knowing what I want. We just started it for fun and I could have just as easily broken it off if I didn’t feel that way for him,” the older one explained. “But Jinyoung was patient with me and didn’t push me. He just waited for me to be ready. And now he needs the time to be ready and realize if he wants it the one way or the other.”

Bambam nodded. He kind of understood what Jackson meant but he’d probably still feel really upset if he was in Jackson’s situation. He was quite glad that things between him and Yugyeom were easier. Nobody expected anything from the other and he really wanted to keep it that way.

• • • •

“Have you guys been playing anything lately?” Jaebum asked Yugyeom who raised an eyebrow. The older had never seemed like he was really into the games and just went along with it most of the time.

“Not really. I think the situation in the dorm is quite…complicated. Why?” the maknae asked.

“Just wondering,” he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s been rather quiet lately and we usually had fun doing these things.”

“Didn’t you complain most of the time, hyung?” Yugyeom laughed, shaking his head a bit. “I’ve played with Bambam alone though.”

“Oh really? Just the two of you?” Jaebum tilted his head. “Wasn’t that boring? I mean, what kind of game can you play with just the two of you?”

“Well, we had dice,” Yugyeom explained without wanting to get into details. “They gave you actions and you had to do what the dice say.”

“Hm, was it fun? Maybe Youngjae and I can play alone as well if things are too complicated with the others,” Jaebum suggested as he was spending most of his quiet time with the younger boy anyway.

“I…don’t think it’s the kind of game for you. Or maybe with other dice,” Yugyeom rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I can get you the dice if you want. The right ones.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaebum looked at him confused. “There are wrong dice? I’m sure we’d have fun as well.”

“Right,” the younger one nodded but he was actually thinking about the less dirty version when it came to those dice that had options like caressing instead of sucking and cheek instead of privates. The outcome would definitely be a lot more innocent. Since it seemed like those two were not really very intimate with each other except for those kisses and hugs they had witnessed, Yugyeom assumed they should stick to this kind of game for now. “I’ll give them to you later.”

“Thanks,” Jaebum smiled, looking more relaxed than he had been before all of this started. Maybe Youngjae’s sunshine aura was rubbing off on him.

When they got home later that day, Jaebum didn’t take long to get those dice from the youngest. He knew that Youngjae was home already, so he went back to their room and closed the door. The younger one was lying on his bed and read a book when Jaebum sat down on his butt and smiled.

“Let’s play something,” the leader suggested, making Youngjae look up.

“Play what?”

“I got these dice from Yugyeom and-,” Jaebum started but immediately got interrupted by the other.

“I’m not going to do any of that weird stuff that those two are doing,” Youngjae warned him, shaking his head a bit. “And since when are you into playing games?”

“I don’t know. I just felt like it today,” the leader shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, these aren’t that bad. It’s nothing we wouldn’t normally do. Just that we get told what to do by the dice.”

“Right,” Youngjae pushed the older one a bit to sit up and turn around to him. “I guess we can try. Since you’re really into this apparently.”

“Ah it’s just for fun. I would have played with the others but apparently there’s too much drama going on,” Jaebum sighed a little. “I really need to talk to Jinyoung. I feel like I don’t know enough about what’s going on. We haven’t really talked in a while.”

“Hm, maybe you can help him out. He respects you a lot, hyung,” Youngjae smiled, looking at the dice to see what kind of actions they’d do with them. It seemed fairly simple and then suddenly wondered what one of the options meant. “What do we do if the question marks come up?”

“Huh?” Jaebum looked at him confused for a moment at the sudden change of the topic. “Oh right, I guess you can choose an action or a body part then.”

“Ah, alright. Well then, let’s start!” Youngjae smiled again and picked up the dice to roll them. He chuckled at the first outcome, scrunching his nose a bit. “Lick lips? That sounds weird.”

Jaebum laughed with him but just shrugged his shoulders and sat a bit closer to the other. Youngjae pulled him in a bit and then stared at him, running his tongue lightly over the others lips.

“Hm, it didn’t even feel that weird though,” the leader said before picking up the dice as well. Getting a five and a four, he got to blow the other’s neck. He chuckled a bit, wondering why they were even doing this. The game gave them weird suggestions but somehow it made things more fun.

He grabbed the other and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him before he leaned in closely. Jaebum gently blew hot air on the other’s neck and couldn’t help but grin when Youngjae shivered lightly. A peck on his neck followed soon, which only earned him a slap from the younger boy.

“It said blow, not kiss,” he argued although he was still smiling and took the dice in his hand. “Ah, I am allowed to caress your cheek. Am I not doing that enough usually?”

He joked a little and brought his hand up to Jaebum’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently as he stared into his eyes. For a moment he wanted to kiss the older one but he had just complained about Jaebum not sticking to the rules. Therefore he needed to set a better example.

“Your turn, hyung,” Youngjae mentioned when the leader just stared back at him.

“Right,” Jaebum picked up the dice and then stared at the numbers after rolling them. He grinned and turned the other’s head a bit, pulling him closer by his beck. “Give me those cute little ears.”

He pecked his ear first and then lightly nibbled on it, making Youngjae squirm around lightly until Jaebum kisses the spot right underneath his ear, almost sucking on the spot which made him pull back finally.

“Hyung! Stick to the rules,” he laughed and smacked the older one’s chest. “You’re the one who wanted to play this game. So now you have to play it right! Give me the dice.”

He grabbed them and got one dice with kiss and the other with cheek. So he quickly leaned in and gave him a big kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

“See? That’s how you do it,” he pointed at Jaebum who was just laughing at the way he was acting.

“Alright, alright. I’ll play nicely,” Jaebum gave in but couldn’t help but smirk when he saw which number he rolled. “I got touch and a question mark there. That means I get to touch any body part I want.”

“Oh,” Youngjae blinked and bit his lips lightly. “But only the ones that were already on the dice right? I mean, you don’t want to do anything…weird.”

“It doesn’t say it needs to be on the dice,” Jaebum smiled innocently. He never wanted to go further than what they had already done before but he surely loved to tease the other if he got the chance. “I mean, I just want to play by the rules.”

“Right,” Youngjae nodded his head. “So…what do you wanna touch, hyung?”

“Well, it’s not going to be on your face. That’s for sure,” Jaebum thought about it for a moment, wondering what would be the most teasing to Youngjae. He couldn’t really do anything too weird, just in case Youngjae also got a question mark later on but it definitely would want to get him a bit embarrassed. “I think I know something good.”

\---

 _ **Author's Note: Wow it took forever to get back into the mood to write. I was quite busy with university AND seeing GOT7 live! Yay!**_  
_**Anyway, I feel like this chapter is pretty shitty because it's more of a filler but maybe 2Jae fans will be happy with it. Who knows~  
Remember to upvote, comment and subscribe ♥ I hope you haven't forgotten about this  >.<**_


	16. - SPIN OFF -

I wrote a spin-off chapter for this fanfiction. If you're a die hard YugBam supporter, I wouldn't read it ;)  
It's about Yugyeom and Jungkook, who's interested in the games they've been playing.  
Feel free to read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262929) (I hope some of you like it ^^;). It won't change anything about the main story though!


End file.
